We're Here A One Piece Story
by desertLaceroses
Summary: What happens when. . .Iceburg adopts two beautiful teenage girls, and becomes 'daddy'; Lucci becomes a gentle kitten, as he falls in love; and Paulie becomes less. . . well, Paulie.
1. We're not in 'Texas' anymore

**We're here **

**A One Piece Story**

Ahoy My Friend,

Welcome to my boat. Something gives me a hunch your here for a story. Have I the story for you. It's beyond your wildest imaginations, an adventure above all other. Ah, but maybe your not interested in some ol'e pirate story. Oh, well it seems you must be , well then.

Once quite some time ago there were two young girls who never would have dream that they would become pirates in a world they had never been to...

"Come on, Miakayla, I know you can ride faster than that!" a bouncy dark brown headed girl said over her shoulder, she was aboard a tall bay gelding. She had him running as fast as she could get him to go, it almost felt like he was flying.  
Her sister kicked her horse faster, sending him into a gallop. She came up close to her sister, then bolted out ahead of her.  
"Hey, no fair!" her younger sister called out.  
"Hay is for horse, and straw is for cows, li'l sister." she said pulling her horse to a stop.  
Her horse stood their snorting out, he was staring around the pasture. Turning his head, he whined to his friend who was left behind. Her sister's horse nickered and trotted up faster to him, where she pulled to a stop as well. The beautiful country side, was moving with the wind. The ground rolled across its self like silent and still waves. Wind poured across the prairie grass and flowers, of the green and open pastures. Their dog Tex, who had been following them, was playing in flowers.  
" I don't think man could ever make something so beautiful." Miakayla said breathing out.  
"Damn, right." Her sister stated proudly. " And there's nothing in the world that could drag me from here."  
" Spoken like a true Texas woman, Camilia." She said clucking her horse into a trot.  
" Well, you wouldn't expect any less, would you?" She said following her.  
The sound of distant thunder made the both of them turn. Camilia looked out to the mountain range, " Storms coming." she stated. " And, you said there weren't going to be any storms this week."  
Tex barked and her sister sighed out loudly, " Well, then maybe we should head back now."  
"Come on, you're going to let a little thunder get to you." She grinned broadly," We can race to the tree, and back then we can go home. But the loser has to untack and put the winner's horse up. Deal?" she said extending her hand.  
"Deal." Her sister said clasping her hand in Camilia's.  
Camilia pulled her horse back some, and then lined him up with her sister's horse. " Ready. Set. Go!" She yelled.  
The two of them started off, they were running fast. The horses' hooves pounded hard against the hard ground sending dust up. Tex following closely at their heels. Their manes and tails were flying like the fast moving grasses they were running though, the storm had picked up. Now the thunder sounded closer than it did before, a bolt of lighting hit the ground close in front of them. The two of them looked to the direction the bolt had hit, " Don't worry," Camilia reassured, " lighting never hits the same..." She was cut off as yet, anther bolt of lighting hit the same spot, except for this one was different. It was a dark blue color, it sent long rays of electricity across the ground. The two of them screamed and then blacked out.

Kaku was making his daily inspections, when he noticed a ship that had washed up on Water 7's shore. He stared at it, she was pretty battered, like it had been through a harsh storm. " Worth a shot." He said jumping off towards the ship. Landing on the deck, he observed the boat's chaotic structure, " Hmmm... " he breathed out, walking over to the other side of the boat. He stopped, his eyes grew wide, " What the..."  
Lying on the deck of the ship were two young girls, they were soaked through. The chatain haired man knelt down beside of the darker haired girl, he went to touch her when he glanced over to his left; a tall dark brown wolf with a black face and legs started growling quite anger at him. Kaku held his hand out to the wolf," Come here, boy. Can you tell me what happened?"  
The wolf only snorted and sat down. Some more racket came from the other side of the boat, a tall bay horse walked over to where he was standing. " A horse, and a wolf." glancing back down to the two of them, " Hope you two are alright."  
The dark haired girl started to stir, she sat up shaking her head, " What the hell happened?" she glanced up and saw her sister, " Miakay..." she turned around and gasped loudly," Who the hell are you?"  
" I'm Kaku, are you OK?" He asked quite concerned.  
"I'm fine, I think." She said rubbing the back of her head.  
Her sister sat up, she gasped out, " Camilia!" She trotted over to her sister and knelt down beside of her, " Are you..." She looked up, "Who the heck are you?"  
" Daja'vou , with a better choice of words," he muttered under his breath, " I'm Kaku, are you OK."  
"I'm fine." she looked back at her sister, " But what about you?"  
" Fine, fine." she said feeling over her body.  
They both stopped and gasped loudly, " Where the hell are we!" They both screeched out.  
"Water 7." He stated proudly.  
" Water who?"  
" And Water where?" Camilia said standing up, " Ep, water there." She said pointing out the ocean. She turned around," Where's Water 7?"  
" On the Grand Line."  
" Grand Line?" Miakayla said standing up.  
" Yea, you know, the place after the Red Line. Where all the pirates are." He smiled.  
" Pirates? Your shitting me right?" She said cocking an eye.  
"Nope, I'm not. Are you two sure your OK?" He said cocking an eye.  
" Yea, we're sure we're fine." Camilia said bounding to the other side of the boat, " Knew it, water there too."  
"Do you two, even remember getting here?"  
" Yea, we were... were... Where's Tex!" Camilia blurted out.  
The wolf barked loudly, and trotted over to his master," Tex?" He stared at her with big brown eyes, she clasped her arms around his neck, "Tex!" she exclaimed.  
"Jay." Miakayla said grabbing the bay horse around his neck.  
Camilia walked over to her sister carrying Tex in her arms, he was over laid across her arms and had his head on her shoulder, " You, come. We have to talk." she looked over to Kaku," Excuse us for one moment please." she smile, "Stay there." she said pointing to the ground.  
Kaku nodded his head.  
Miakayla followed her sister to the other side of the ship," What's up, Camz?"  
" I don't know where we are or what we are doing here, but I do know this. It has something to do with that lighting, and I may not know much about ships, but I don't think she can sail like this."  
Her sister nodded her head," And we need to find someone who can fix her, and while that's under way we can get our barrings straight."  
"Yep." Camilia said putting Tex down. "But we are going to need money for this and I don't think they take Visa." she said reaching in her pocket, but instead of bringing out a card she brought out a hand full of paper money," Beli?" she read across the top.  
" Eighty, one-hundred; and it's the same amount that we had on the card too. That's odd." She said taking the beli in her hand.  
Camilia snapped her fingers," Then that means," She ran into the cabin and walked back out, carrying a saddle bag, " Guess what's in here." she said shaking the bag.  
" What Mona Lisa?" She stated sarcastically.  
"No, but close." She said reaching into the bag bringing out hand fulls of money with the word 'beli' written across the top.  
" Wow, that a lot of ... what ever type of money that is." Her sister said grinning  
" Who care what type of money it is. It's green and made out of paper." She said taking a hand full and shaking it.  
"Meaning?" her sister stated.  
" Meaning, we can spend it the same way we would straight cash, right?" She said handing her a hand full.  
" I guess." she said taking it and stuffing it in her back jean pockets. She then held her finger to her chin," I wonder.." She questioned reaching into her side pocket, she brought out a small snail with a speaker and metal strap across his shell, " Why is there a snail, were my cell phone should be?" She stated quite disgusted.  
Camilia took the snail, then reached in her pocket and brought one as well," Don't know what these are called, let's go ask him." She walked up to Kaku, who was leaning up against the boat's mast. " Excuse, me."  
He glanced over to her," Yea."  
" What's this?" She asked holding up the snail.  
" That's a Den Den Mushi."  
"Right, that's what the man said that I bought this from. Hmmm... and all this time I was calling it a snail phone." She grinning at her sister.  
Kaku smiled," It could be called that too."  
"I knew it!"  
Her sister glanced over to him, " This is a port, right?"  
" Yes." He said walking over to where they were standing.  
" Excellent, you wouldn't happen to know were the two of us could get our ship fixed would you?"  
" Yes, I do. In fact, I'm a shipwright myself."  
" Prefect, so who would we go to, to get an assessment?"  
" Me." He said smiling.  
" Could you take a look at her?"  
" Sure." He started walking around the boat, checking her over.  
Camilia leaned towards her sister and began to whisper to her, " You talk like you know what your talking about."  
Her sister smiled," I do."  
Camilia sneered at her sister,"You need to stop reading so much."  
Her sister giggled.  
Kaku walked back up to them, " She doesn't look to bad, just a little battered."  
Camilia nodded her head, " We went through a pretty bad storm before we got to here."  
" Well, I guess you two should go and meet Iceburg."  
"Iceburg?" Camilia asked.  
" He runs the company I work for, he also owns this island, he's the mayor."  
" Cool." the both of them stated happily.  
" Alright then, let's go and meet Iceburg." Camilia smiled.  
The two of them followed Kaku, he went up to a very large gate. Camilia stared up to the top of the gate." Why so big?"  
" It's just a look."  
" Interesting." she smiled.  
Kaku laughed," Well, I'll go and get Iceburg."  
" Alright, we'll stay here." Miakayla stated.  
He nodded and then started walking off.  
Camilia stared around then looked at her sister," Hmmm... for being a shipyard it sure is quite."  
" You notice the most preculare things, Cami."Z  
" I know, it's my job." She smiled broadly.  
Her sister rolled her eyes and smiled, then stared staring around. She saw two men walking out from the large building Kaku had just walked into. One was a tall black haired man wearing sunglasses, he had green and red tattoos over his chest and upper arms. Beside him was a slightly shorter blond headed man, he had orange goggles and a blue denim jacket with a line of cigars going down the left side.  
She turned back to her sister, " Hey, Cami... Where did you go?" She asked anxiously.  
Cami called from the top of the top of the Dock 1 gate, " Hey."  
" Cami! What the hell are you doing up there! Get the fuck down here now." She said angerly pointing to the ground.  
" Like hell I will, hey i see two more people. Why don't you go and say 'hello'. They might be shipwrights too."  
" Don't make me come up there."  
" If you were going to come up here you would have already done it."  
Her sister sneered, " God damn her." She muttered.  
" Can I help you?"  
She spun around, her eyes wide," Shit." she breathed out. " No, I'm just waiting for Kaku to come back down... out, I mean out."  
The blond glared at her then looked up to the top of the Dock gate," Does that belong to you?"  
" Yes, she's my little sister." She spun around and yelled up to her, " Get down here."  
" Never!" Her sister stated firmly.  
" Stay up there then."  
" OK, but will you bring me some none perishable food and some spring water?"  
" No."  
" Why not!"  
" Because when you fall down and kill yourself I will just have to go back up there and get it back."  
" Your a bitch, you know that."  
" Am ,who I am." She said shrugging her shoulders.  
The black haired guy looked at her," So you're here to fix your boat?"  
" Ship! Boat is demining."  
" Stay up there!" her sister blurted out, " Yes, we're here to fix our boat."  
"Did..."  
"Ship!"  
"Shut up!"  
" Did," The blond continued, " Kaku assess your boat... ship."  
" Thank you."  
"Cami! " she screeched, " Yes, he already looked at it, he said that the damage wasn't that extensive."  
Kaku walked back out, he had a tall deep blue haired man with him. He was wearing a pin stripe orange and cream suet, with a small white mouse in his front coat pocket.  
He walked up to her, " Hello, I'm Iceburg, and this is Tyrannosaurus." He said caressing the tiny mouse.  
" I'm Miakayla, and" as she pointed up to the top of the gate," she's Camilia."  
Iceburg smiled," Nice to meet you tells me me that you two are looking to fix your ship."  
Cami jumped down from the gate and landed beside of her sister," And at the note of someone finally calling her a ship, I shall come down."  
Her sister muttered under her breath," And unfortunately sticks her landing... Why did you jump down from there? You could have gotten hurt."  
"What's this concern coming from the big sister's mouth." She said cupping her ear.  
Iceburg smiled," You two must love each other."  
Both of them looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, " More or less."  
"Jinks!"  
"Double jinks!"  
" I win. Ha."  
"Ha." the other mocked.  
"Hnn..." the other sneered back.  
"They remind me of Franky and me when we younger." Iceburg stated.  
" Who?" they both asked.  
"A good friend of mine."  
" Oh, well, anyway. We need to go on ahead and get our ship fixed."  
Iceburg nodded," Paulie, Lulu, go and get their ship, please. Bring it back here and go on ahead and start working on it."  
They both nodded and started walking off.

Disclaimer.

I do not own One Piece nor it's characters, they belong to Oda.

Miakayla and Jay belong to Me.

Camilia and Tex belong to DeadlyRebel.


	2. The ship of Gold The Midnight Eclispe

Thanks for the reviews. ^^

I guess I didn't put too much detail in the last Chapter. ^/^

Well, I hope this one comes out better. :)

Enjoy !

Iceburg smiled to both girls," Your ship will be in good hands. Now if you'll fallow me I have some paper work for you to fill out."

Miakayla looked at Cami," Hey, you go with him and do the paper work."

Cami shrugged her shoulders," OK, but why?"

Her sister smiled," I'm gunna fallow them and see something." She whistled and her horse came trotting up to her, she swung onto his back, then turned him around to face Iceburg," Cami can handle the paper work."

Iceburg nodded.

Miakayla looked back at her sister," I'll be back in a few." She gathered up her reins then clucked Jay into a fast passed trot then into a canter. As she started slowly loping through the city, she started looking around at how beautifully everything was designed. " This is beautiful." She slowed him up when she came to a bridge. She looked down the long water way, several Yagara bulls where swimming down the channel. She started to kick the stud forward, he walked over the bridge then stopped on the other side when he saw a Yagara. He picked his ears forward and stared at him, she giggled then patted his neck," Come on boy." The horse turned around and started trotting again through the street, as she came over a set of steps she saw the two foremen. They were talking. She moved up closer to hear what they were talking about, her horse snorted out.

The black head turned and looked at her, then back to his friend. He nudged his shoulder.

The blond turned then rolled his eyes," What do you want?"

She walked the horse up to them," I just wanted to see what you two had to say about the ship, is all."

" Fine what ever, just don't get in our way." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

The black head smiled," Don't mind him; Paulie can be a bit of a hot head at times."

She smiled," I'm use to it, so what's your name?"

"Lulu." he said starting back in the direction Paulie had went.

" Well, I'm Miakayla. But Cami calls me M.K." the she leaned forward and stroked her horse's neck," and this is Jay."

" He's pretty. I never seen someone who sails with a horse though."

They came to a anther set of stairs leading down to the water, Paulie was leaning against one of the buildings. He walked over to M.K. He gave her a stern look, " Slowing us down is considered getting in the way."

Lulu shot him a glare," Be nice." He muttered under his breath to him.

She leaned down," Do you know the way to the ship?" She said looking at Paulie.

"Yes, we know the way." He said sneering and lighting his cigar and blowing out a cloud of smoke.

She sat back up and took her reins tightly in her hands," Well, I guess I'll go on ahead." Then she clucked her horse hard in the sides, causing him to leap down the flight of stairs and onto the coble. Then cantered forward some, she turned and saluted; and galloped off.

Paulie sneered," Show off."

Lulu laughed," Your just mad cause she showed you up."

The blond just shook his head and started walking down the stairs," All women think they're so haughty."

"Not all women... just the one's you chose to annoy." He said chuckling and walking out in front of his friend.

M.K. came up to the boat. It was still sitting in the harbor. She stared around, the whole city was a big fountain. With seven large docks on the front of it, each with a number on the gate. A large station was at the very front where a train, that ran on top of the water, was unloading some passengers." Hmm... there is no way in the world we just ended up here." She said dismounting her horse.

Lulu and Paulie walked up," So this is your ship?" Paulie said quite astonished.

"Yep." M.K. said proudly turning to the ship. She finally got a good look at what the ship really looked like, she was very big boat- which was exactly why Cami was calling her a ship. There were two mast and long white sails that were blowing in the wind. The boat its self was deep brown with beautifully craved engravings along and bellow the railing and aft that gleamed like gold. The bow had a horse figuring with two long wings covering most of the front. There were several cannon ports, and a largely shaped hull. It looked allot like a galleon. This was a multi million beli ship.

" What do you call her?" Paulie asked. He seemed content to be discussing ships.

M.K. smiled," Midnight Eclipse, my sister's idea."

He walked over to the ship then jumped up to the deck, he started looking around. It was a bit battered here and there from what looked like a storm, but nothing a little time couldn't take care of. The deck was in perfect condition, he began running his hands across the railing and side boards.

Lulu walked onto the deck as well," She doesn't look to bad." He said walking up to Paulie.

Paulie nodded his head, "She is beautiful."

Lulu smiled," I was talking about the girl."

Paulie gave him a displeased stare. Then went back to looking over the ship," How can two little girls have such a beautiful ship?" He said walking up to the bow of the ship checking out the figuring.

Lulu shrugged his shoulders," Ask her."

Paulie stepped over to the edge of the railing," So tell me, how did you two come across a beautiful ship like this?" He said gesturing tot the ship in whole.

M.K. smiled and shrugged," Just did." Then she jumped on the deck beside of him, " Why, you like?"

He nodded. " I've only ever seen a few ships this beautiful." He paused, " Most of them belong to Captain's and the Admirals as personal cruse ships." He said leaning against the railing.

Lulu walked up to the two of them," The corroders aren't in bad shape either. Besides some cosmetic stuff on her; she's ready to sail."

Paulie stood up and walked over to the helm," Well," He sighed out," lets get her back to the dock so we can take care of her." He turned and looked at M.K. " You ridding your horse or ship?"

M.K. jumped down from the deck and hopped on her mount and clucked him to canter then cued him to jump. He leaped and sailed onto the deck of the ship trotted forward few paces and stopped. She turned and placed her leg behind the horn of her saddle, so she was sitting side ways," Both." She smiled.

He shook his head," Where are you from anyway?"

" Erm... the West." She said hopping down.

" West Blue, that explains the horse and the clothes."

M.K. looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a long sleeve blue and black plaid blouse and black jeans. Her boots were black western and she had a silver belt buckle and a black cowgirl hat. She smiled," I guess."

" So what brings you and your sister to the Grand Line?"

"Adventure I guess. We didn't really plan to come here, it just kind of happened." She walked over to the edge of the railing. Water 7 was huge, people were everywhere. The hustle of the whole city was amazing- much like New York- , yet everyone seemed to know each other. She stood up on the railing. They began to sail closer to the station, as the train was leaving. It was quite large, it had at least fourteen cars. The gold and red highlights on it jade body gleamed in the sun light. The shrill whistle blew as it passed the ship. She grinned as it went passed, the wind sent her hair flying around her face. She laughed then jumped down. Then closed her eyes, the air smelt like the ocean. She opened her eyes again, they were sailing closer to Dock 1. She could see everyone was working on huge ships several times bigger the Midnight. " Awesome." Her eyes where dancing, as she stared around the shipyard. She looked over to a sailing ship that was getting her figuring done, the ship was magnificent designed. It was most likely one that was going to be sold as a luxury ship " Oh, what I wouldn't give to work here!"

Lulu chuckled and looked at Paulie," She acts like you when you first came to work here."

The blond sneered to his friend, then turned the ship into one of the ports. He walked up to Lulu," No she doesn't."

He grinned then hopped off the boat.

Kaku walked up to Lulu," So what do you think about the ship?"

" She's stunning. " He said pushing a spike of hair to the other side of his head.

Paulie walked up to the two of them," Damn." he muttered under his breath

Kaku looked at him," What? You mad about M.K.?"

"Yes, she talks too much. She keeps asking me way too many questions." He said scruffing his hair.

Kaku laughed," What is she asking you?"

"Everything!" he blurted out," Why do you do this? How does this work? What would happen if this happened? Sheesh..."

Lulu and Kaku started laughing," Come on ,Paulie, you should be happy that she's asking you." Lulu stated.

"Why's that?" He said lighting his cigar.

"Well, if she's asking you all those questions, she must think that you know everything about being a shipwright." He said again pushing the spike to his mustache.

" I do!" Paulie blurted out.

" Or she's trying to get your attention." Kaku acknowledged.

" Wha... Why would she do that?" He said giving Kaku an annoyed look.

Kaku smiled," Good question. Why would she do that?" He started walking off.

Paulie yelled after him," Oi! What's that suppose to mean ,Kaku?"

Kaku held his hand up as he walked off," You'll figure it out."

Paulie sat down on a large pile of timber and ran his hands over his face. Then placed one under his chin," He can't just tell me." He inquired to himself. He glanced over to Lulu," And I figure that you know what he's talking about, but your not going to say anything either."

Lulu pressed his pointer finger and thumb together then ran it across his mouth, smiled then walked off.

Paulie leaned back onto the pile of logs, and sighed out. He glanced up, M.K. was sitting above him, " What?"

" You seemed annoyed." She brushed that bangs from her face," Why?"

"Kaku, Lulu." then stated mockingly," And annoying little girls like you."

" I'm not little. I'm the same height you are."

He sat back up and stared at her," Soo. . .Your still like what... Fourteen."

"Eighteen." She said holding up her pointer finger. " Only like four years younger than you." She said pointing at him.

Paulie stood up," So why all the questions?"

She hopped down from the pile," Because I like to learn, and all the work I see everyone doing around here, making these huge ships with their bare hands, is amazing." She said elatedly.

" So you like what we do?"

"Yea, it's like a art, and it takes a lot of talent to make something so beautiful." She said pointing to the ship that had caught her eye when they first sailed into the dock.

"Hmm. . .I thought only us Galley La shipwrights and Iceburg looked at ships in that way. " He smiled, and began thinking, ' Maybe I'm wrong to judge you so soon, girly.'

Disclaimer.

I do not own One Piece nor it's characters, they belong to Oda.

Miakayla and Jay belong to Me.

Camilia and Tex belong to DeadlyRebel.


	3. Living with Iceburg

THX for the reviews.^^

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to (c) Oda.

Cami and Tex belong to Deadlyrebel

M.K. and Jay belong to Me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Cami followed Iceburg into his mansion, she looked at her wolf. " Stay here, Tex. I'll be back." Then she trotted inside after Iceburg. When she got inside she stared around, it was well furnished with expensive furniture and tapestries. " Your mansion is very nice." She mentioned.

"Thank you." Iceburg stated with a smile. Then he walked up to one of the doors along the hall way, opened it then gestured for her to walk in first.

She walked into his office, then to the desk; which was strode with papers and blue prints.

"Sorry for the mess, I was looking through some of my old papers." He said moving a few of them aside, bringing out a large folder with registration papers. " Here is the form for you to fill out." He handed her the sheet," Then after that you can go." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She looked at the paper. It was several question about size and structure. She gave a puzzled look," Umm... I really don't know much of any of this." She smiled sweetly.

"That's fine. Just sign your Hancock, and I'll fill it out."

She nodded her head then took the pen signing her name on the line, then picked it up looking at her signature. When she sat it down Tyrannosaurus ran onto the paper. He looked up to her and squeaked. " He's really cute." She said scoping him up and handing him and the paper to Iceburg.

Iceburg smiled then took the paper and the mouse. " I think your sister should be back at the dock by now if you would like to go down."

" Sure, are you going to stay up here?"

He nodded," But I'm going back down to the dock in a few minutes, I would really like to see your ship."

" I could wait till then, if you would like the company." She stated smiling.

" That would be nice." He began moving more of the paper work, then picked up one of the blue pints with a photo attached to it," I remember this. First boat the five of my foremen finished to perfection." He slide the paper over to where Cami could see it. In the picture where the dock one foremen standing beside of Iceburg. They were very young in the picture. The boat behind them was a very nice luxury cruiser. It was deep brown with intricate detail and pale white sails.

" It's nice." She said handing it back.

" And they improved a lot since then." He looked at the picture. " I still remember it like it was yesterday that they all started here at Galley La."

" How long ago was it?"

" About six ago." He smiled, " Most all of my foremen from the seven docks have been here from the very beginning of Galley La, eight years ago."

" Wow that's amazing. So the five foremen from Dock 1 have been here all those years?"

"Mhmm." He nodded. He turned looking out of a window over looking Dock 1. " I first started this whole company with those five." He smiled," I've taught them so much, and they've taught me. I think I could say I've watched them grow up."

Cami smiled.

He turned back to her," Well, I think that we should head on down to the Dock. I can see a ship pulling into the dock." He said pointing out of the window.

"Yep, that's it." She said happily.

" She looks impressive." He stated quite impressed. " You have quite a ship."

"Thank you."

A tall blond woman walked into the office," Iceburg-San, they've brought the ship in, and Paulie wants you to come down and take a look at it. And someone is here to see you."

" Alright, Kalifa. Thank you." He replied to her. " I'll see them later though, I'm going down to have a look at the ship."

She nodded, " Hai ( yes.)" then walked out.

" Kalifa is my secretary." He stated to Cami. " She's quite the formidable woman, but nice." He smiled," Well, lets go and take a look at your ship, shall we."

Cami nodded," Alright."

She started following Iceburg out of the office, when they reached the lobby area, a tall blue haired man walked up to Iceburg. " Oi, Bakaburg. How's business."

"Not bad, Franky. It's good to see you." He stated happily.

Franky grinned," Who's the girly?" He asked pointing to Cami.

" This is Cami, she's here with her sister to get her ship fixed." He replied.

" Well, nice to met you. I'm Franky, best friends with this guy here." He said grabbing Iceburg around the shoulders with his arm. " You must be the one who owns that fancy ship I saw dock in the ship yard."

"Yea, it's mine and my sister's." She said smiling.

He nodded his head, and placing his hand on his chin," Nice, well, Bakaburg, that's why I came by. I wanted to meet the person who could own such a nice ship."

" You can come and take a look at it, Franky." Iceburg stated as he started walking off again.

" Really, you mean it. I can! And that blond punk of yours wont yell at me for criticizing him on his work." He said laughing.

"Paulie?" Iceburg asked.

"Yea, him. He's a real trip ya' know. He's to tense, he wont even let Kiwi and Mozu in the shipyard." He stated, then grinned to Cami, " Just because you seem to be pretty quiet, Paulie doesn't like women."

" He likes women, just not the flamboyant one's." Iceburg stated.

" Exactly, he doesn't like women." He said confirming what he said.

Iceburg shook his head smiling.

Cami looked at Franky," Who's Kiwi and Mozu?"

" Them." He said pointing towards two uniquely dressed girls with square hair.

" Anki! ( Brother!)" They both called out.

Franky looked at Iceburg and started to speak.

" They can come too." Iceburg said before Franky could ask.

The square sisters looked at each other, then said," But what..."

" I'll handle Paulie." He stated before the sisters could mention it.

All three of them grinned," Thank you, Iceburg."

Iceburg nodded.

Kiwi and Mozu looked to Cami," Hi." They both said. "I'm Kiwi." " I'm Mozu."

"Hi, I'm Cami." She walked up to the front of the mansion where Tex was still sitting," Tex." he trotted up to her," Good boy." She said petting him.

"Super, wolf." Franky said giving her a thumbs up.

"Yea, he's beautiful." Kiwi and Mozu said.

Tex barked.

Cami smiled," Thanks. And I think he says 'thanks' too." She giggled.

When they reached the Dock, Paulie came up to Iceburg," Hey, Iceburg... What the..!" He said glaring at Kiwi and Mozu.

" Here we go again." They both stated.

" It's OK, Paulie. I told them they could come." Iceburg said walking to the ship.

"What? Why!" He asked.

" Hey, Shy boy." They both said as they walked past.

He blushed slightly," I told you two to stop calling me that!" He said angrily at them.

" Yet... It fits. Owe." Franky said giving Paulie a thumbs up.

" You..." Paulie gritting his teeth before he said anything else.

Cami walked up behind him," Hi."

He spun around, then sighed. " What?"

" How did my ship sail over here?"

" Great, nothing horribly wrong with it. Just a little battered here and there." He stated lighting his cigar.

" That's not good for you, Shy boy." The square sister stated.

" What is it with you two!" He said, " Stop calling me ' shy boy'!" He stated firmly.

" Alright ... Bashful boy." They said smiling.

His checks flushed bright red," That's worse." He said rather embarrassed.

All three girls began to giggle.

" I think that fits, don't you, Kiwi." Mozu stated.

"Yep, what about you, Cami." Kiwi asked.

Cami smiled and nodded her head.

Paulie shook his head, " Never mind." He said walking off mumbling under his breath.

" He's to easy to tease." Mozu laughed.

Kiwi nodded giggling.

" Why 'shy boy'?" Cami questioned.

" Well, he's really particular about what women wear, so he blushes too easy. and to boot, between us we think he's innocent."

Cami gave an evil grin," Well, I guess we are going to have to break him then aren't we."

Tex barked out.

Kiwi and Mozu giggled," Yea."

Iceburg walked back up to the three of them," Well, I took a look at your ship and I think that my guys could have it all fixed up in a few days."

" That's great, thank you." Cami said smiling.

Mozu looked at Cami," So how long are you planning on staying in Water 7?"

"Not sure. I guess we just stay here till further notice; it's really nice here." She said grinning.

" Do you have anywhere to stay?" Kiwi asked.

" Not yet. If the ship was fixed we could just stay there. But I guess we'll just find a place in town."

Iceburg began to think to himself," I could let them stay with me. I have the extra rooms, and they seem so young." He then said to Cami," Since you two haven't found a place yet, you could stay with me in my mansion. If you like."

Cami was about to say something when M.K. walked up. Then she turned to her sister," Hey, M.K. Iceburg said that we could stay with him in his mansion till the ship is fixed."

The red head smiled at her sister," Alright with me, if you want to." Then she looked at Iceburg," And if you don't think that having two young teenage girls in a house will be frustrating."

Iceburg laughed," I could use the company. Besides, I think you like it much better out here at the docks don't you."

M.K. smiled," Yea, I like the skill of it all." Then she turned on her heel," If you'll excuse me."

He nodded.

She looked at her little sister," Hey, I'll see you later. I'm going to go into town and get some things."

"OK." Her sister stated. " Hey, and get me some candy." She grinned.

M.K. laughed," OK."

Kiwi and Mozu spoke up," Would you mind if we tagged along? We can show you around." They said to M.K.

" Not at all." She said.

The three of them started off.

Iceburg looked at Cami," I'm going back up to the mansion, if you like you can come."

Cami nodded and started following him.

Franky was tagging along behind.

When they reached the mansion, Kalifa walked up to Iceburg," Iceburg-san, the person that was here to see you is in your office."

Iceburg looked back to Franky," You weren't the one who made the appointment to see me?"

Franky laughed," Nope, if I want to see you I just go up there I don't need an appointment."

Kalifa slid her glasses up," But one would be nice, Franky."

Iceburg smiled," Well, I'll go up and see who ever it is."

" Oh, by the way. It's. . ." Kalifa was cut off when Iceburg started talking.

" That's OK, Kalifa. Oh, and would you please show Cami to one of the spare rooms in the mansion. Her and M.K. are going to be staying here for a while." He said smiling.

Kalifa nodded," Hai." Then her and Cami started walking off.

Iceburg started up to his office," You going to stay, Franky?"

" I guess I'll wait for you down here; unless you want me to go up with you and meet your appointment."

" You can stay down here if you like. I'll be down in a little while."

" Well, then in that case I'm coming up." Franky grinned.

The two of them walked into Iceburg's office, there was a tall slender white blond headed woman sitting in his office chair. She was wearing a long white coat with golden tassels on the shoulders and a black dress.

Iceburg's eyes grew wide," Admiral Elana-Chan?"


	4. Kiwi and Mozu's Scheme

Thanks all for the reviews and feed back. ^^

Disclaimer. . .

I do not own One Piece, it belongs to its rightful owner. (c) Oda.

Tex and Cami belong to (c) DeadlyRebel

Jay, M.K. and Elana belong to (c) Me

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The tall blond woman began to swirl a slender wine glass between her middle and index finger. She glanced over to Iceburg," You seem astonished I'm here, Iceburg-San."

Iceburg smiled," No, not at all."

Franky shook his head," Well, I'll leave you to your meeting. Later, Bakaburg."

" Ja' ne, Franky. ( Later, Franky.)" He looked back to Elana. " So what brings you to Water 7?"

She grinned," I thought that I would come and see you, I was getting bored on MarineFord."

Iceburg nodded, then took Tyrannosaurus out of his pocket and sat him on the table," It's nice to see you again. I'm sure Franky thinks the same."

She smiled coolly then took a drink from her wine glass.

Iceburg began thinking, he had known her since her father was stationed here several years ago when Tom-San was still alive. She would spend hours in the scrap yard watching Tom teach Iceburg and Franky how to build ships. She was fascinated by Tom and his workers. Iceburg looked at her," Remember when you use to sneak onto Tom-San's scrap yard and watch use work?"

" Like it was yesterday, I never wanted either of them to find me because I thought they would throw me out." She laughed," remember when you first saw me?"

Iceburg chuckled," I remember, you cut yourself on one of the sharp pieces of metal and screeched."

She smiled," I didn't think it would come out so loud."

" You were lucky Franky and Tom-San weren't there."

She smiled and nodded," You took me to Kakora, and she fixed me up. then you took me back out to the scrap yard and introduced me as your girlfriend."

" Well, I never said 'girl' friend. But I did say this is one of my most beautiful friends."

Elana sighed," What ever happen to those days?"

" We grew up and they couldn't keep up."

M.K. and the square sisters walked along through the streets of Water 7.

Kiwi looked up at M.K., who was mounted on her horse," So you and your sister are planning on living with Iceburg-San?"

M.K. smiled," Yea, he seems really nice; some one we can trust."

The sisters nodded their head," Yep, Iceburg is super like that." They stated giving a thumbs up.

She grinned," So, were is a good place to get some nice clothes; I think I'm kind of sticking out in what I'm wearing." She laughed.

Mozu smiled," There's really nice shop down the road some with lots to choose from."

The red head nodded," That sounds prefect." Then she clucked her horse forward. She looked over her shoulder to the twins," The tall guy that was standing beside of Iceburg. Who was he?"

" That's Ankie." They stated, " But his real name is Franky." Kiwi added.

" So he's the one Iceburg has been relating my sister and me too?"

" Yep, him and Iceburg grew up together with Tom-San and Kokoro. They use to build ships just like Galley La, only they were called Tom's Workers." Mozu said.

" Does Franky still build ships?" She asked slowing her horse down.

Kiwi shook her head," Nope, Ankie hasn't built a ship in almost eight years."

" Eight years?" She questioned.

" Well, back some time ago, when Water 7 was really hurting; Tom-San was tried and found guilty of participating in the doings of the late pirate King Gol D. Roger. They sentenced him to death but he mentioned that he could turn Water 7's fate around by building a ship that could run on top of the waves. They agreed to let Tom live for anther ten years to build this wonder train. So he did, he built the train that ran on water. They pardoned Tom's doings and let him go, but unfortunately a group called Ciper Phol came and tried to fine Tom guilty again, only this time it was over something entirely different. Everything was going smoothly till the ship started to get bombed by small water craft with Ankie's name on them. He had built many small water craft with guns on them for fun, but he government used them against themselves to fine Tom-San guilty. Once they figured out that the boats belonged to one of Tom's workers they took him away on his own sea train, Ankie couldn't bare it he took off after the sea train and tried to stop it, but it only hit him. The blow almost killed him but he repaired himself, with metal parts and built himself to run on cola. He came back to Water 7 and swore he would never build another ships again, but instead destroy them. So he became the Franky Brothers." Mozu explained.

M.K. shook her head," That's sad. What was it that they were trying to fine Tom-San for?"

" No one knows." Kiwi stated. " Well, we're here." She said pointing to the shop.

M.K. dismounted, and tied her horse up. The three of them walked into the shop, there were beautiful dresses and blouses hanging in the windows.

Kiwi and Mozu gestured around the store," Some of the best stuff in town."

M.K. smiled, then started looking around. As she looked at the clothes, she thought about what Mozu had told her about Franky and Iceburg. She found a black corset top with a tall collar. She took it off the rack then went over to the jeans, there was long dark blue bell bottom style pair with a sash belt. " That will match." She said out loud.

Mozu walked up to her," Find something you like?"

" Yep." She said holding up the top and the jeans.

" I like it. and I think these will go nicely with it." She said holding up a pair of black knee high plat form boots.

M.K. smiled," I like them."

Mozu handed them to her, "Go and try them on." She said pointing to a dressing room.

M.K. started to the dressing room as Kiwi walked up, she was sucking on a piece of poky. She looked at her sister," Want a piece."

" Sure." she said taking one. " Did you see the boots I found?"

" Yea, they're really nice." She grinned, " And the top she got?"

" Very sexy." Mozu smiled.

" Shy boy wont like it to much." Kiwi laughed.

Mozu gave a bewildered look, "Kiwi, when we go into the dock, does any one else besides Paulie look at us?"

" No, not until he says something." She said taking anther poky.

" He's such a pervert." Kiwi said laughing.

" Agreed, he's the only one who notices us 'shameless' women." She giggled, " I agree with Cami, we have defiantly got to get him to break him. He's too tense."

She looked up M.K. started to walk out of the dressing room, she looked almost twenty in the out fit she had chosen. It was just the right tightness to show her every curve. The top came half way down her mid section. She had let her hair down except for some hair she had pulled into a pony tail. She was still wearing her hat, she walked up to the cashier who had been staring at her.

Mozu grinned," And I think we have just the cowgirl to do it to him too."

Kiwi nudged her sister," Speak of the devil." She pointed toward the window were Paulie ran past from some more creditors, he darted into the shop; then started walking towards the back of the store, walking straight past the cashier's counter. Kiwi gave a disappointed look. " Darn." she breathed out.

Mozu smiled," He'll see her, just wait." She said gasping the poky in her teeth fidgeting it back an forth.

Kiwi smiled," Or us one."

M.K. walked up to the two of them, Mozu looked at her. " Hey, M.K. There's really nice jewelry at the back of the store you'll like." She said pointing to a glass show case.

M.K. looked towards were she was pointing, then started walking towards the case. She started looking around inside the cases, there were lots of small pendants and earrings. Some were hundreds of beli, while some of the more elaborate pieces were thousands of beli.

" Chain, chain." she started whispering to herself. She looked in the glasses reflection, she saw someone standing behind her. She turned around, "Hey, Paulie."

He narrowed his eyes, then breathed out some smoke. " What are you doing in here?"

" New clothes." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He nodded his head, then looked over his shoulder.

" I saw him go in here." someone said as they walked into the shop.

" Crap." He stated, then started walking off, " Gotta go, ja' ne.( later.)"

One of the collectors saw him, " Smooth move, coming in here."

Paulie stopped walking and smiled," Da. . . Even smoother. . . going out of here!" He said darting out of the store.

They ran after him," Don't let him get away again!"

Kiwi and Mozu walked up to M.K. She looked at the two of them," Who are they?"

" Paulie's dept collectors, he has a gambling problem so he keeps getting in dept. It's funny to watch them. 'Cause he always gets away at the last second." Kiwi said.

She nodded her head, then looked at Mozu. " The jewelry is nice, but it's really expensive." She started out," Well, I guess we had better go and find Cami some candy."

Kiwi trotted up to her," What did Shy boy say?"

" Nothing." She said.

Mozu walked up to her," He didn't mention anything to you about what you were wearing?"

" No." She said walking taking her horse's reins in her hand.

" Odd. Hmm. . . Maybe he didn't want the creditors to see him." Mozu stated. Then she looked back to M.K. " There's a tea shop across the water way. We can go there and get your sister some candy."

" Alright, lead the way." She said gesturing for her to walk in front.

They started walking, Kiwi looked at M.K. " What do you think about Shy boy?"

" Hmm. . . Well, he's a good shipwright from what everyone else at dock 1 says. He seems fairly sweet, but a little ruff around the edges. Why?"

" We just want to play a joke on him, if your up for it." She said smiling.

" Like what?" She asked.

" Setting him up on a blind date, so that he will loosen up. And maybe even find something better to do, besides gamble and build ships."

" Sounds like fun. I'll think about it." The red head grinned.

" Awesome." Kiwi stated.

They came to the bridge that went across the waterway to the tea shop, there were several boats with people selling fruit and fish. They were calling out to people passing by that they had fresh fruit and nuts. " We have the best fish in town! Come by and taste how freash!" someone called out.

" Right over there is the tea shop." Mozu said pointing to a colorful building with large windows filled with pastries and candies. " You can go in there and get what ever type of sweets you want. Kiwi and I are going to get something then we'll meet you over there."

M.K. nodded," Alright." Then she started walking over to the tea shop.

Mozu started back across the bridge, Kiwi trotted up to her sister," Where are you going?"

" We, are going to go get Shy boy, and bring him over here." She said grinning.


	5. She Called Me Rob

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 5 - - She Called Me Rob.

Rated - PG ( for some langue and content )

Cami follow Kalifa as the two of them walked through Iceburg's mansion.

Cami looked to Kalifa," So who was Iceburg-San going to meet?"

The blonde smiled," An old friend of his. Her name is Elana, she's an Admiral at Marineford."

" An Admiral, wow." She stated. " That is a high ranking, right?" she asked sheepishly.

" Yes, and the first woman Admiral." Kalifa said happily.

" Why is she at Water 7?"

" She gets board of just staying at Marineford all day and listening to the other Admirals yammer." Kalifa smiled, then glanced to Cami. " Between you and me. She has a huge crush on Iceburg-San, but she won't admit it."

Cami smiled," Does Iceburg-San like her?"

" Yes. He's in love with her." Kalifa grinned.

The black head smiled, then started looking around the mansion. There were tapestries and beautifully designed furniture adorning the halls. She looked back to Kalifa," So Iceburg-San lives here in the mansion all by himself?"

" Yea. He has always wanted to adopt a child to live with him in the mansion. He did the same thing with Paulie when he was just a kid."

Cami began to think of the picture Iceburg had shown her of the five foremen and the ship. " So he raised Paulie?"

" More or less. Back some time ago, I'd say about eight years or so, when Water 7's sea train was completed several people came to try and work for Tom-San, Iceburg-San's teacher. Not a lot of them could pass the exams, but a few did. Among them being three of the five foreman you meet earlier; Lulu, Paulie, and Tilestone. Lulu and Tilestone were much older than Paulie, he was only about sixteen. Tom-San said he was a little to young to be working in a big shipyard, but Iceburg-San told Tom-San that he would teach him and take care of him. Tom-San agreed. So Iceburg-San took Paulie under his wing and started teaching him to be a shipwright."

" I bet he didn't teach him how to greet women." Cami giggled.

Kalifa laughed," No, he learnt that one all on his own." She then pointed to a doorway. " Here is one of the spare rooms, you can stay in this one and your sister can stay in the one next to it." she said pointing to the adjacent door.

Cami smiled," I think the two of us can stay in the same room."

" Alright." Kalifa nodded. " Well, you had better go and get your things before the guys start to work on your ship."

Cami nodded," Thank you, Kalifa."

" No problem." She said sliding her glasses up. " I would help you bring in some of your stuff, but I have some work to do."

" That's OK." Cami smiled," Maybe I can get one of the foremen to help me." She grinned.

Kalifa giggled," Maybe. Ja 'ne. ( Later.)" she said starting to walk off.

" Ja 'ne ( Later.)" Cami replied, then she walked into the room Kalifa said that they could stay in. It was huge with a very large bed, Cami smiled," Wow. That could fit three people. . . or maybe just me" She grinned sprawling out on the bed. " yea, just me."

she sighed out. Then she hopped up," Well, I guess I had better go and get my. . I mean our stuff."

She walked out to the Dock, no one was around. " Hmm. . . odd." Then she looked around, there was a tall black headed guy sitting on a pile of logs, he wasn't wearing a shirt and was quite toned. Sitting beside of him was a small pigeon he was feeding some bread. She smirked, and starting talking to herself," Hunky, hunky." Then she walked over to him," Aww. . . such a cute little birdy." She cooed out petting the pigeon on the head.

The black head looked at her. " What are you doing here?"

" Stealing." She smirked.

" Interesting. . .what I might ask." He grinned.

" Hmm. . .What is there of value at this dock." She smiled, placing her finger to her chin. Then began thinking," Besides the foremen."

" Dream wood."

" Ah Dream wood how could I forget. . . What the heck is a Dream wood?" She asked puzzled.

" A special type of wood that can not be sunk even by the most powerful storm." He smiled, " You don't live here do you."

She pursed her lips," Well. . .no not exactly."

" Interesting. Where are you from?" He inquired.

" I don't know how to say it." She held out her hands as she dreamily said," Far away~"

" An Island."

" A Continent."

" What's a continent." He asked.

" You've never been there have you." She smirked.

" Tu Shay." He smiled.

" Hi, I'm Camilia Kyo." She said holding out her hand.

" Rob Lucci." He said standing up, he was towering over her. She barely came to his shoulders.

She looked up to him," So, Rob. . ."

" No, just Lucci, Camilia."

" Just call me Cami." She said patting him on the chest smiling.

" Ah. I'm sorry."

" Eh. . . it's nothing." She grinned.

He smiled," So, you're not going to steal anything. Why are you here again?"

She clapped her hand on her forehead, " Oh, my bad, that's right, I'm here to draft someone to help me get our stuff."

" You must be the girl who owns the elaborate luxury ship that came into harbor today."

" Girl!" She placed a hand on her hip, " I ain't no girl." She air quoted herself, " Woman. I'm a woman" The chocolate haired woman stated tracing her body with her hands, " No girl could have this kind of body."

He smirked, as he thought. " Well she's a fiery one." Then he said," Alright, you're a woman." he smiled. " Where are you taking your stuff to?"

"Oh!" The brown eyed girl turned around pointing to the mansion, "Um. . . over there in that building. . . somewhere."

He looked in the direction that she had pointed, " So you're staying in Iceburg-San's mansion?"

" Well, yea his house. So, yea come with me." The brunette commanded, as she sauntered off towards her luxury liner.

The black head held out his arm from his pigeon then started to follow after the her.

They reached the ship, it had been dry docked for repairs.

Cami walked over to the hull, and started to poke at a small round like white reese cup. " What is that and what is it doing on the butt of my ship." She said poking it harder.

" Actually that would be the belly of your ship, and I'd stop poking that. . ."

" OW!" She screeched, grabbing her finger which was now bleeding.

" If I were you." He finished.

She held her finger, " You could've told me!" she stated angrily, sticking her finger in her mouth mumbling, " I mean . . .c'mon. . m'n. . shs!"

He was about to say something when Kaku walked up," Hey."

Lucci turned to him," Hello, Kaku."

The chatain haired man looked down to Cami," What happened?"

" He didn't warn me about the blood hungry killer reeses." She said pointing with her free hand to the hull of the ship.

" Those are barnacles, they do have a pretty nasty bite." He smiled.

The cinnamon colored girl looked up and down the lanky man. " Hey, you're kind of cute." she grinned.

He smiled lightly," Thanks. . . I think." Then he looked to Lucci with a puzzled glance.

Lucci looked to her, " Why don't you go on ahead and start getting your stuff."

"Sure, but i really don't know what's in here. . .I hope it's something useful or fun whichever comes first." she rambled on as she boarded the ship.

Kaku walked over to his friend," You are the last person I could see helping a girl." he smirked.

Lucci smiled," Well, then maybe I'll leave and you can help her." He grinned.

" You would too."

She tossed a case of stuff over the railing, it flew past Lucci's head causing Hattori to fly off. " Hey if anything hits ya'll. . . I'm sorry!" She called from one of the cabins, as another duffle fell out the window and crashed to the ground. " Sure hope nothing fragile was in there!" Her voice came from a different room, her head popped out a window. " Ya know what? It's really nice in here." She disappeared again.

" She's cute." Kaku smiled.

Lucci shook his head," Yea, she's cute." Then he gave him an odd stare," Do you know what she called me?"

" What?" Kaku asked interested.

" She called me Rob."

Kaku laughed," She called you. . . Rob."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disclaimer . . .

Cami (c) DeadlyRebel

One Piece (c) Oda


	6. Rhythm of the    Horse?

We're Here  
A One Piece Story

Chapter 6 - - Rhythm of the . . . Horse?  
Rated - PG ( for some langue and content )

Kiwi and Mozu trotted across the bridge over the water way they had just crossed.

" Where exactly is Shy Boy?" Kiwi inquired.

"Hmm. . . I don't really know." Her sister smiled. " But I'm sure he's still running around from those creditors." She giggled.

Kiwi laughed, " Maybe he went back to Dock 1."

Mozu shrugged, " It's worth a shot." She smiled, " Come on lets go."

Her sister looked at her," What are we going to tell him to get to agree to this?"

" I guess tell him that it's someone looking for a boat, or something like that."

" Do you think that he will buy it?"

" Maybe. . . but then again. Maybe he wont." She grinned," We could just tell him that we have a special date for him and see if he goes just to see what we had planned for him." She smiled wickedly.

Kiwi laughed," He would wouldn't he!"

Mozu smiled," Well, then I guess it's a plan. We'll plainly tell Shy Boy that we have set him up on a special date, and we'll see if he takes our bait."

The two of them began to make their way to Dock 1.

M.K. walked into the tea shop, it smelled like sweet candies and spicy teas from all over the Grand Line. She took in a deep breath," Mm. . . It smells so good in here."

" Can I help you, Dear?" A older woman asked sweetly from behind the counter.

" Yes, ma'am. Do you have any skittles?" The red head asked.

" Well, I don't think that we carry skittle, Honey. But I'll see what I can find ya'." The woman walked from behind the counter and began to walk up and down the shops candy display. " Let's see here, skittle. . . what do they look like?"

" Small and round shaped, and many different colors . . . like the rainbow." The teenager smiled.

" How about, rainbow tarts." She said smiling as she handed her a small bag.

M.K. held the bag up and looked at them," I think this will do fine. Thank you."

" It's my pleasure, Sweetie. Will there be anything else?" She asked.

" No, I think this will about do it. How much?" She questioned reaching into her pocket.

" 130 Beli." She smiled.

" Alright." M.K. handed her the money, she began thinking," Odd. . . skittles at home only cost about a dollar." She smiled to the woman," Thank you again." Then she began to walk out of the store. She stopped short when several men ran past yelling. " Ok, that was odd. . . what are they yelling about?" She shrugged and kept walking and stopped again, she heard the sign to the shop start to squeak. She looked up," Umm. . . What are you doing up there?" She asked shocked.

Paulie was clinging to the sign to the shop," I am hiding. . . Are they gone?"

She glanced over her shoulder," Yea, I think so."

" Hiding successfully." He said hoping down and dusting his hands together.

" Why were you hiding on a tea shop sign?"

" It was the only place at the time. . . and it damn well worked didn't it!" He stated proudly.

She blinked then narrowed her eyes slightly," That's pathetic."

He gave an astounded, gawking look," We-. . . N-. . . How. . . How would you know !"

She shook her head," Well, I know hiding. . . And scaling the side of a wall to get onto a tea shop sign is not hiding, my friend."

He gave a narrow eyed look then pursed his lips," I did not scale the wall thank you very much, I used my ropes. . . And Why the Hell am I telling you This!" He stated extending out his arms towards her.

She laughed and began walking off again.

He stood there for a moment, quickly jumping in front of her," Did you just walk away from me? After you laughed in my face? "

She smirked," No, if I had laughed in your face I would have done this." She got very close to his face and stated out blankly," Ha. Ha. Ha." Then stepped back," That's laughing in your face."

He gave her a blank stare," You amaze me you know that? One minute your sweet and everybody's best friend, but it's a cover up to hide the fact that you are very very sarcastic and manipulative." He said pointing at her.

" There he is I see him!" Some one yelled from across the water way.

He grabbed her arm and began walking," Come on."

" Hey, I have to give these to my sister!" She said stopping in place.

" Keep walking." He muttered.

" No." She stated.

" What? Why?"

" Because, you called me manipulative."

" That's all! Because I teased you!"

" And I do not know you. For all I know you could be in cahoots with those men to rape young girls!"

" WHAT! Are you crazy or something, girly?" He stated stridently.

" Well, you could be!" She shrieked.

" I heard him over here!"

" Shhhh. . ." He stated. " Come on, please?" He pleaded.

" Why do you need me exactly?" She inquired.

" I need to blend. . I'm not normally with girls."

" Oh, OK." She said suavely.

" What do you mean, ' Oh, OK' ?" He said trying to imitate her.

" Well, I just mean if you go that way, it's fine with me." She smiled.

His jaw hit the floor," What do you mean if I go " That way " ! I most certainly do not go Any way! But Straight!"

" Oh." She stated with a sweat bead on her temple." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." she said placing her hand comfortingly on his chest.

He narrowed his eyes then moved her hand," Offend! Me? Offend me! You neutered me!"

She held her hand over her mouth and began snickering," I'm sorry~. I really didn't mean it. . . " Her eyes began to tear up from holding back her laughs. " like that." She laughing.

" Oh, ha ha. . . very funny." He stated sarcastically.

She burst out into laughter.

He rolled his eyes, " Ha ha ha. . . So ya' gunna help out or what, girly? "

M.K. was still snickering, she nodded. " Alright, I'll . . ." She began to look around, " Jay?" She questioned out loud," Bud, where are you?"

He gave a perplexed stare, " Bud? Jay?" Then began thinking, " Boyfriend?" He looked at her blankly," Who?"

" My baby~!" She shrieked. " I lost my little Jakers~!"

" Baby?" He questioned, " That's an odd name for a kid. . . How old are you?"

" Kid? Hu, what? . . . oh no, Jay isn't my kid. He's my horse, the one I was ridding earlier." She stated.

" Oh." He said bluntly.

" Why would you think that?" She asked, then placed her middle figure and thumb in her mouth and whistled loudly.

He cringed, " Ah." he stated placing his hand over his ear. " Loud enough?"

She looked up at him," Oh oops. Sorry." She smiled, with a sweat bead on her temple.

" Oi." He said his eye began twitching, he started thinking." Damn too cute."

" Hmm . . . What is it?" She questioned tilting her head.

" This horse, where is it and why isn't it with you?"

" Well, if I knew where. He. was, I wouldn't be looking for him." She clasped her hand on the side of her head," Fuck! How the hell can I lose a goddamn horse?"

" Why is he big?"

" Yea. . . Don't you remember that rather large brown animal I was on when I was following you and Lulu around?" She stated sarcastically.

" That was your horse?" He asked.

" Yes, That Was My Horse! . . . JAY!" She screamed.

" God, would you stop screaming!"

" I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

" You should be." He said stomping off.

" Ahh." She breathed out.

There was a load sound of clashing metal against the cobblestone road. She turned around quickly as Jay came barreling towards her. Her eyes grew wide she jumped back, the horse kept going.

Paulie stopped and turned around his eye went from narrow to wide, he flung his hands up in the air.

M.K. yelled, " JAY! Whoa~!" She said yanking him back with a long line that was now around his neck. She pulled the heaving horse to her," God, horse! What the hell is wrong with you?" She said petting him slowly on the head.

He gave a dumb founded stare," Did I miss something here?"

" Yea, you missed being run over." She said running her hands down the horse's neck and legs.

He walked over to her and the horse and leaded against him, " I know that."

Jay turned his head and placed his nose against the blond hair man's face and began twitching his lip against his face as he began nickering softly.

M.K. giggled, " Aww. . . Jay~." She cooed.

He pushed the horse's head away," Stop." He stated.

She smiled," He was giving you kisses, he was saying he's sorry for almost running over you."

" Well, isn't that sweet. . ." He stated sarcastically. Jay pushed his nose against his chest, " Get off." He stated bluntly.

" Well you leaning against him." She said gesturing towards him.

" That doesn't mean he can put his nose in my fa. . ." Jay slammed his head against the blonds' stomach, it made him fall backwards.

Jay whinnied out.

" Why I outa!" He said clenching his fist.

The teenager knelt down in front of him and placed her hand over his fist," Don't."

" Why?" He said it crossly.

" He didn't mean it, he was trying to show you affection." She said calmly.

" Affection? That's not affection."

" Well it's his way of showing it, he's big boy." She stood back up and wrapped her arms around the horse's large belly and began rubbing him," He's doesn't now any better~." She said sweetly, then stroked at his nose," Say your sorry, Jay-Bay."

" Well, teach him some manners." He began thinking," What is he going to speak?"

The horse turned to the man, and knelt down on one of his front legs, and began bobbing his head slowly up and down.

" That's his way of apologizing? Looks more like begging."

" Hmm." M.K. shrugged and jumped onto the back of the horse, he stood up and walked over to Paulie," Well, I guess your creditors went home, or either Jay scared them when he came running down the road. . . You going back to Dock 1?"

" Probably. . . Why where are you going?"

" To Iceburg-San's mansion, you want a lift?"

He gave her an uneasy stare.

" What, he wont bit. . . and neither will I." She smiled.

" Eh, yea what ever." He said crossing his arms.

" So that's a yes, Mr. Foremen?" She asked leaning towards him.

" Yea, yea, yes." He said waving his hand up and down.

She extended her hand to him," Well, then get on."

He rolled his eyes, then took her hand and swung up onto the horse.

She glanced back to him," Hold on." she smiled. " And don't be like Cami and hold on to my shoulders either."

He was about to place his hands on her shoulders," Well, then where am I going to put them?" He asked sarcastically.

She reached around and gabbed his hands and pulled him forward and placing his hands around her waist," There." she smirked.

" I knew that." He muttered under his breath. " I was just being polite."

" You don't have to be shy." She smiled.

" I am Not shy, despite what those square haired girls say. I was just being polite."

M.K. clucked the horse forward," OK then so your not shy, well neither am I." she smiled. " I can really care less where you put your hands, just don't put them on my shoulders, it makes it hard to move." She stated.

" Fine." He declared.

" Why do you always sound . . .so . . . so monotone?"

" Hn."

She tuned and looked at him," See. You're doing it again."

" Hn."

She sighed," Oh brother."

He smiled broadly.

She smirked, then clucked Jay into a fast pasted trot.

He clasped onto her tightly as he bounced up trying to catch up with the pace of the horse.

She giggled," Put all your weight in your ass and not in your head."

" Oh hardy har har. . . Easier said than done."

" I'm doing it." she smiled, then took her hand placed it onto his upper leg and shoved hard," Sit."

" Woof." He mocked.

She turned her head and glared at him.

He grinned widely," Heh."

She shook her head," Funny." She sigh out," Learn his rhythm, move your hips back and forth with the motion of his body."

" Amusing."

" Ah. . . really? Come on! I most certainly did not mean it like that!"

" Wha . . .. What are you talking about? I was talking about listening to you."

Her checks flushed bright red. " Shit" She muttered.

" Were you talking . . . oh you were talking about . . ."

" OK. . . enough."

" Your not my mother." He stated in his mind.

She began thinking," God your such an idiot, M.K. Stupid, stupid. Ahhh. Why did I say that?" She stopped thinking, and spoke out loud. " Hey, you're not bouncing."

Paulie narrowed his eyes, " Hmph." His mind began to trail off, " She's kinda cute . . . "


	7. Bellhop Shipwright

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 7 - - A Bellhop Shipwright

After Cami had unloaded almost eight bags from the ship she climbed down from the ship's deck. "Well, that's it." she smiled. Looking up to Lucci and Kaku she questioned, "So, could one or both of you help me carry these?"

Lucci nodded and pressed his finger under Hatorri's breast making him step up and placed him on the top of his hat. He grabbed up three of the bags hoisting them up onto his shoulder. "Do you remember which part of Iceberg's mansion you were staying in?" he asked looking over to her.

Cami grabbed one of the bags, "Yea." then started walking.

Kaku picked up the other three, then the two of them followed after Cami towards Iceberg's mansion. Grinning Kaku looked to Lucci speaking softly so Cami wouldn't hear him, "You're even the first to pick up her bags." he nudged him playfully.

Lucci looked at him narrowing his eye, "Ha, ha. I just didn't want in the shipyard anymore, is all." he stated smugly and quickened his pace.

Kaku nodded, "Oh, yea. Mhmm."

Once inside of the mansion Cami walked down the hall Kalifa had taken her earlier. Stopping in front of a door she nodded speaking out loud. "I'm pretty sure this is it." Opening the door she peered in, "Yep!" she stated gleefully. Tex had followed them in from where he had been waiting at the front of the mansion and sauntered into the room sniffing about.

Cami tossed the bag on the bed, Kaku and Lucci placed the bags down on the ground next to the door. Kaku bowed to Cami, "Well, I have to go. I have work to do, nice seeing you again, Cami." He said tipping his hat then started out the door, she nodded and waved goodbye as he walked out.

Lucci leaned against the doorpost, she looked over to him. "Good I'm glad you didn't leave I might need your help in a minute." He sighed out calmly and nodded.

She began looking through the bag on the bed, "Well, this is - mine." she stated closing it up and walking over to the others by the door. Shuffling through them she pulled out three bags that belonged to M.K. and two more that belongs to her. The last one contained an assortment of traveling supplies. "Alright, I don't know if M.K. wants to have her own room or stay with me, so these can stay here."

Lucci shook his head, "So what did you need me for?"

She looked up, "I need sweets. I sent M.K. out for some, but she's been gone too long. I would really appreciate it if you would take me into town and at least show me where a sweets shop is?" her lips curled up into a cat like grin.

Lucci raised his eyes up to the ceiling shaking his head, looking back down to her he spoke. "I suppose that I can take my break and show you around."

Cami burst up throwing her hands, "Yes!" He smiled watching her bustle about the room grabbing a few things, she pulled a black news boy hat onto her head and grabbed up some beli and shoved it in her pocket then quickly tied a bright red bandana about Tex's large furry neck. "All ready." she stated trotting over to him.

He nodded, "Alright, let's go."

They passed Kalifa and Kaku on the way out exchanging boat registration papers, she looked to Lucci raising an eyebrow. "Hmm." she pushed her glasses up they glinted against the sunlight.

Kaku took the papers grinning, "See I told you. Ja 'ne. (Later.)" with that he turned on his heel and ran out the door.

Lucci and Cami walked down the street of the city of Water 7, several shop owners called to them. "Fresh fruit!" "Fresh fish, straight from the sea! Come and see!"

Cami marveled all around her, "Wow, this place is awesome! Reminds me of New York. Only everyone is nicer." she nodded.

"Where?" Lucci asked looking over his shoulder.

"One of the states on that continent I was telling you about." she spoke as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion he only nodded. "What type of sweets are you looking for? Different tea shops have different things."

"Skittles?" she asked cheerfully.

He stopped looking to her, "Um. What?"

"Rainbow colored round, crunchy and soft in the middle." she smiled thinking about the fruit flavored candies.

He lifted his hat slightly running his fingers through his hair, "Mhmm. I don't think we have anything like that, but I'll take you to a candy shop."

They walked down the path to a small tea shop, the windows were filled with sweets and candies. Cami bounded in. "Hello, Deary." an older lady spoke. "Can I help you out with anything?"

Cami nodded, "Yes, please. Do you have any Skittles?"

The lady looked over her glasses, "I had a girl just come in here a few hours ago asking for just the same thing. I don't have Skittles, but I do have these." she smiled handing her a bag of Rainbow Tarts.

Looking at them she smiled, "These will do fine, thank you." After paying her Cami walked out eating on them, she tossed Tex a few. "Mm. These are good."

Lucci looked to her, "Anything else?"

She tapped her chin, "Hmm. How about food? I'm starved." Just as she spoke her stomach growled.

He nodded and started walking, they retched a bar called Blueno's. Walking in the smell of food, beer, and smoke hit Cami in the face. She twitched her nose making a odd sound. Lucci looked to her, "Don't let the smell fool you, the food here is great."

A girl called from the back behind the bar, "Come right in, I'll be with you in a minute."

Lucci and Cami walked over to a table, Tex laid down quietly at Cami's feet while Hattori flew onto the empty chair top. A large breasted and wide hipped blue haired woman wearing only a red bikini walked over to the two of them, "Lucci! What can I do you for?" she asked grinning widely leaning her forearm against the table. She looked over to Cami, "Hi, I don't I've seen you around. Names Teri." she said extending her hand.

Cami took it, "Cami."

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. So what would you two like?"

"Two of the house specials, bread for Hattori and a bone for Tex." Lucci spoke.

She nodded, "Coming right up." As she walked back towards the bar a rather large drunk guy grabbed her butt making a sexual remark to her. She grabbed his wrist twisting him off his chair and grabbed him up carrying him to the door and threw him out. "Don't come back till you learn some manners, jerk!" she yelled in a booming voice. Storming back in she went to the back muttering under her breath.

Cami look to Lucci, "Wow. She picked that huge guy up over her head." He nodded.

Teri came back with two Root Beers. "Here you are guys." she smiled. "On the house."

Smelling of it before she drank Cami took a sip. "Mm! This is amazing!" then drank down a few bog gulps of it.

Teri giggled, "Thanks. I make that myself. I don't really like 'beer'. " she stated. "I'm more of a chocolate milk kind of girl."

Cami nodded, "Yea, me too."

A guy called from the back, "Order up, Teresa."

Teri pursed her lips making a un amused kissing sound. "Alright." she walked back to the bar. "Daddy, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Teresa at work. It makes the guys think I'm that kind of girl."

Blueno raised his eyebrow, "Mhmm. And the string red bikini didn't say that enough?" He said twirling his finger and handed her the tray with food, she shook her head laughing under her breath and walked back to the table.

She handed them two huge plates of fries a burger with all the fixings. "Enjoy." she smiled. Sitting the tray down she went back to the bar.

Lucci handed Hattori the bread as he gratefully took it and began peaking at it cooing softly. Tex sat his head on Cami thigh, she smiled handing him the bone. He took it and laid back down wagging his tail as he chewed away at the thick bone.

Taking a fry Cami bit it, her eyes grew wide. "Oh wow! This is fantastic!" she grabbed more putting them into her mouth. Her eyes sparkled.

Lucci smiled. Kaku was right, she was very cute.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Disclaimer -

Cami (c) DeadlyRebel

One Piece (c) Oda


	8. New Look

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 8 - - New Look

Large crowds of people were through out the shopping district of Water 7, which happened to be the quickest way back to Galley La. M.K. nudged Jay forward, the large bay horse's eye grew wide as he back up quickly, spooked by the several hundred people in front of him. M.K. quickly grabbed at his reins slowly him, "Easy, easy."

Paulie looked over her shoulder, "What's the matter with him?"

She shook her head, "I don't think he likes the people." The horse shuddered and flinched as a mother and her three children ran past. M.K. looked back over her shoulder to Paulie, "We'd better get off." He slide off just as several woman in flamboyant masks walked past. Jay reared up M.K. slipped off his back falling right for the channel of water, Jay took off running.

M.K. luckily fell into the saddle boat of a Yagara Bull passing by, Paulie leaned over the edge, "Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

She nodded, "Yes, yes. I'm fine." She took off running in the direction Jay had went. Paulie followed after her. "Jay!" she called for the frantically running horse.

He yelled to her, "Won't he stop?"

"No! He's scared, if he falls over the edge of the water way he'll drown!" Jay bolted down the stair steps leading towards the boat docks. M.K. jumped down the steps, she ran a few passes before stopping and wincing in pain.

Paulie stopped beside of her, she clenched her hand on the back side of her leg, blood stained the palm of her hand. "I thought you said you were okay." he huffed out. She went to speak, he stopped her. "Never mind that right now, sit here. I'll get the horse." He took off running again, M.K. listened and leaned against the wall.

Paulie rounded the corner of the stone wall just as Jay slide to a stop turning away from the dock that stopped right over the water. Running down another dock he stopped again running back, Paulie let one of his ropes fall from his sleeves. "Calm down, you damn horse." He loped his rope up into a lariat, a ship blew her horn, causing the already terrified horse to make a rash decision, just as he was about to bolt over the edge of the dock Paulie threw the rope over his neck yanking him back. Jay ran in circles around him flaring his tail and snorting out. Pulling the rope in slowly he spoke to him, "Easy. Calm down."

Jay finally stopped and stood next to him, his sides heaved in and out. Paulie patted his neck, then began walking back towards where he had left M.K. He stopped in front of her, he had a stern look on his face. She slowly lowered her head. He blew a plume of smoke through his nose, his facial expression softened. "Look, girly, you're going to have to be more careful." He handed her the rope tied about Jay's neck. "And don't lie to me."

She nodded slowly, "Okay, I'm sorry. Thank you for catching Jay." she grabbed the horse around the neck speaking calmly to him. "There's my boy. Are you okay?" The horse gently nuzzled her and sighed out.

Paulie looked to her, "What about you? How bad is that place on your leg?"

She shrugged, "I don't think it's that bad, it already stopped bleeding."

He nodded, "Alright, we can head to Dock 1 from here."

M.K. nodded, "Okay." looking to her horse she pulled her sash from her belt lops and tied it around the hurt place on her leg.

"You're going to ride?" he asked. She nodded. "Even after he ran off?"

"Yea. He's fine now." She placed her foot into the stirrup, heaving herself up she stopped sliding back down to the ground placing her forehead against the saddle. "Owe." she murmured out. Paulie rolled his eyes walking over to her, he grabbed her tightly about the leg picking her up placing her in the saddle. She smiled looking down to him, "Thank you."

He nodded, fidgeting with the cigar in his teeth, "Yea. You're welcome."

"Ridding or walking?" she asked unfettering his rope from Jay's neck and handing it to him.

He lopped the rope over his shoulder and sighed out, "I suppose I'll ride." She nodded removing her foot from the stirrup, he placed his foot in and heaved himself up.

Glancing back to him she smiled, "Okay, which way, Mr. Foremen."

"Go back up the steps, and take a left." he stated. She reined the horse then clucked him up the steps, he spoke. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? Mr. Foremen."

"Yes. I have a name, you know."

I snickered through her nose, "I know. Would you rather me call you Paulie?" she asked glancing over her shoulder to him.

He shrugged, "I guess."

She shook her head smiling, they rode along the cobles roads. They were in more of the housing development of Water 7 now, there were hardly any people around. Jay stopped walking and snorted out as a guy walked out from an alley way towards one of the bridges. He stopped looking at the horse smirking. M.K. got an uneasy feeling about this guy she stared at him, he was tall and muscular with a long black pony tail bound together in several places with a long mustache and goatee.

He kept walking on across the bridge, M.K. watched him till he disappeared in another alley way. Paulie spoke up, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"That guy." she stated. "He gave me an uneasy feeling." Paulie glanced in the direction the guy had went, she shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She clucked the horse forward, they walked a few hundred yards and went over a bridge to the other side of the water way.

Several of the creditors were on the opposite side they had just come from. They were muttering and murmuring that when they did catch Paulie they were going to beat him senseless. Then they looked up spying what M.K. assumed was another debtor and they took off after him.

Paulie watched them out of the corner of his eye, M.K. could feel his tense nerves, his hands were clenching tighter and tighter on her waist. "Paulie." she stated calmly. "If you're worried about them seeing you, you could change your appearance."

He spoke out, "What? Worried, me? No."

She smiled meekly, "Alright, but your crushing my ribs."

His hands quickly jerked away, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and reined Jay into an alley way and dismounted, "Come here." she stated looking up to him.

He narrowed his eyes and blew smoke out of his nose then slide off of Jay's rump, "What?"

"First: loose the cigar." she stated pointing to the smoldering stogie in his teeth.

He took it out of his mouth quenching the smolder in a puddle on the sidewalk. "And?" he stated quiet disappointed that he had to throw away one of his best cigars.

She placed her hand on her chin, "Jacket off." she nodded approving of her decision. He slowly removed the jean coat handing it to her, she murmured to herself thinking of what to do with the jacket. "Ah!" she stated pleased with herself and pulled the jacket over her arms and shoulders.

He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked in his jacket, she said something but he didn't hear her. "What?" he asked.

"Take the T off." she repeated. He raised an eyebrow, "Turn it inside out so the circles on the front don't show."

He sighed out pulling his shirt off, M.K.'s eyes widened as she mouthed out 'wow', he was completely tanned and well toned He snickered and pulled his shirt inside out and pulled it back on, "Eight years of heavy work." he grinned.

Pink flushed across her cheeks , shaking it off she walked over to him. "Lean down a little." He lowered his head, she took the goggles off and pulled them over top of her hat. She quickly began running her fingers through is thick blonde hair fluffing it and causing a few loose bangs to fall across his forehead. "There." she smiled. "Now your creditors wouldn't be able to recognize you, you look very cute." She smirked.

He crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow smugly, "Ah, and what was I before?"

Her eyes flickered deviously, "Oh, before?" She teased, "Before you were sexy."


	9. Bad Wolf

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 9 - - Bad Wolf

** Note: this story does deviate from the main story arc, but does include a few scenes. But as always: Enjoy! **

After Cami had finished eating she and Tex went up to the bar and was talking with Teri. Lucci sat in the back with Hattori on his shoulder, he had his feet propped up on the table. He had been watching a shadowed figure in the darker corner of the bar, the figure approached him. "Lucci." he spoke haughtily.

"Jabra." Lucci retorted.

The wolf snorted out and sat down, placing his forearm on the table he leaned down grinning. "The boss what's to know how things are panning out."

Lucci narrowed his eyes, "We've come across a bit of a ruff spot, but I can handle it."

"Don't screw anything up, Lucci." Jabra barked out angrily.

Lucci's piercing black eyes glared heatedly at Jabra, as he strummed his fingers against the wooden table. "It would do you well to hold your tongue." Jabra sat back growling out. The tall slender black head stood, walking towards the bar. "And one more thing. Don't ever approach me again. Do you understand?" he shot him a stern eye over his shoulder. Jabra nodded and grated his nails against the wood of the table standing up and walking out.

Lucci snorted out and walked over to Cami. She looked up to him, "Hey."

His eye softened from their intense glare, "I have to get back. My break is up."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll be right with you." Looking back to Teri she beamed, "It was really great talking to you, I hope to see you again soon." Teri nodded agreeing with the teen. With that she and Lucci left Blueno's, Tex followed closely behind Cami's heels, as they walked out of the door Lucci eyed Jabra menacingly as they passed by. Jabra was leaning against the outside wall of Blueno's, a devious grinned pulled at the corners of his mouth as he chuckled out deeply.

Cami's deep brown eyes met his as she walked passed, she gasped trotting forward as Jabra smirked hotly at her. Tex let out a heavy snarl eyeing Jabra then followed after his master. As they were walking around a corner Cami beamed out, "M.K.!" she called out running over to her sister.

M.K. had just walked out of the alley way, Cami's body crashed into her sister's causing her to fall back against Jay. "Hi." she laughed. "Oh, here are your 'skittles'." she spoke reaching in her back pocket pulling out the rainbow colored tarts.

Cami took them gleefully, "Awe! You remembered." stuffing them in her pocket with the other bag she looked her sister over. "Hey. Where did you get the jacket?"

Gently stepping forward she stood straight and pointed to Paulie, "It's his."

Leaning around Jay's shoulder she looked in the direction her sister was pointing. She blinked a few times. "Oh. He's that snarky shipwright from Dock 1." Looking back to her sister she narrowed her eye in confusion, "Why are you wearing it?"

"He's been hiding from his creditors, so I helped him change his look a little so he wouldn't have to run so much."

Cami shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. He doesn't look a little younger now." Paulie eyes narrowed, she stuck her tongue out to him. "Hey, why don't you and I go exploring!" she asked ecstatically to her sister.

M.K. nodded, "Okay." Cami relieved her arms from about her sister's waist, M.K. pulled Paulie's jacket off handing it to him. "Here's your coat back." He nodded taking it. The black haired teen lead Jay out from the alley way, M.K. followed. "Cami, give me a leg up."

She nodded, "Okay, why?"

"I hurt my leg." The elder replied.

She went to say more but Cami nodded, "I know you'll explain while we explore." and with that she helped hoist her sister up into the saddle. Lowering herself to the ground she leaped up onto Jay's rump and settled herself down. M.K. clucked the horse forward, Cami saluted the guys. "Later, boys. Come, Tex." the wolf barked and followed after the two girls.

Paulie looked over to Lucci, "Alright, come on. No need to be standing around, we've got a ton of shit to do." he stated loudly throwing his jacket over his shoulder walking towards Dock 1 while Lucci followed him.

Jay's steel horse shoes clamped and clanked against the hard stone. Cami listened while her sister told her that she had fallen into a Yagara's saddle boat and cut her leg. Her sister let out a hissing pain sound, "Ouch. I bet that hurt."

Shaking her head she looked back to her, "Not really, I was more worried about Jay falling over the edge and drowning." she patted the horse's broad neck.

"Oh. How did you catch him?"

"Paulie did. I guess he roped him."

"Ah. So I guess you've met your match in roping wild untamed creatures then?" her sister teased.

"Ha, ha."

Cami looked up, "Hey, you didn't give him back his goggle things." she retched up pulling her sister's hat off then pulled the goggles over her eyes and placing her sister's hat back on her head backwards. "Oh, yea I can rock these. Wow, everything's all orange now, dude, you're hair looks really creepy." Cami stated tugging at her sister bright red hair.

M.K. laughed. "Enjoying yourself back there?"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh, I met this girl you have to meet, her name is Teri. She works at this bar called Blueno's, and she throws drunk guys out over her head." They neared the steps that lead down to the beach, Cami pulled the goggles up. They both stared out into the cove speechless. "Is that?"

"Um. Yes." her sister stated shakily.

"Pirates." they both stated out loud.

Paulie and Lucci walked through the gates of Dock 1, Kaku walked up to them quiet irritated. "Where have you been? I can't handle everything by myself." he crossed his arms over his chest. His annoyed glare turned into a half smirk, "Paulie. You look-"

He cut him off holding his hand up, "Shut up! I've had enough from him." he stated angrily gesturing over his shoulder to Lucci then stormed off towards the office.

Kaku laughed, then looked to Lucci. "What did you say to him?"

"All I said was he looked different. He made up all the rest." He shrugged walking on.

Kaku crossed his arm over his chest sighing out, Paulie yelled out. "Kaku! I need three more assessments from Dock 2, those damn idiots can't do shit!"

Kaku sighed out and walked out of Dock 1, after spending almost 20 minutes in Dock 2 he started making his way back to Dock 1 muttering under his breath. "How. How do you confuse a rudder snap with a bulkhead breech?" he groaned out rubbing his hand against his face. He raised his eye brow as he noticed some strange kid trying to step over the fence surrounding Dock 1. Quick as a flash he appeared in front of him pressing his finger against the kid's forehead pushing him back, "Hold on a second, you've got some gumption just trying to waltz right in here, step right over here then we can talk. Don't take it personally, you're outsiders so your not aloud in the plant." he smiled. There was three of them, a curly haired boy, a orange haired girl, and a black hair boy. They quickly took a step back gasping. Stepping over the fence Kaku spoke to them, "So what brings you to the docks today?"

The kid who tried to walk into Dock 1 spoke up, "Oh come on, Usopp, I know that's you."

The one apparently named Usopp slapped him several times, "I'm standing right here, Luffy! You idiot." he grumbled.

The orange haired girl spoke up, "His nose is square, anyway that aside we came here to see Iceberg." she grabbed a note handing it to him.

"Oh, a formally signed letter from Kokoro, huh. Well, Iceberg is pretty busy today." Kaku started.

The girl spoke, "Oh, but-"

"How about this, I'll go on ahead and take a look at your ship, then be back here in a flash then you can just talk cash with Iceberg. Sound good?"

"Back in a flash." Usopp stated. "How do you mean by that, are you going to take a Yagara bull?"

Kaku laughed shaking his head, "Oh no, we're saving time. I'll be ten minutes." he stated stretching out his legs.

"Ten minutes!" the girl gasped out.

He nodded, "Mhmm. Or your money back." with that he sprinted off fast as lightning.

They all gasped out as he sailed effortlessly over the buildings. A calm voice spoke behind them, "Don't worry, Kaku knows what he's doing." Iceberg smiled to the three of them, "Hello, my name is Iceberg."

Cami and M.K. marveled at the interesting ship before them, a large lamb's head fingering arched out over the water. Suddenly there was a commotion on deck, several men were thrown overboard. One of the pirates was still on board the ship, he had light green hair and carried three swords. The group of men he had thrown over gasped and hauled themselves out on shore, they were highly pissed off. One of them spied the girls, "Hey, hey, hey. We may not have gotten us any pirates, but look over here. We've found ourselves some little girls." he laughed out.

The girls gasped out, M.K. reined Jay back quickly. One of the guys came towards them. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Tex jumped towards him growling and baring his teeth angrily. The guy stepped back, "Whoa, easy there, pup."

Kicking Jay's sides M.K. charged the horse back towards the steps, guy large guys stepped in front of them. "Where you going, huh?"

Kaku landed on the seawall in front of the _Going Merry. _He spied a commotion on the sand, "Hmm." leaping from the sea wall he ran over. Seeing it was the girls, he gasped out, he gritted his teeth. Placing his hand firmly on one of the guys shoulders he spoke angrily, "Problem, gentlemen?"

The guy turned around, his face meeting Kaku's fist. "Hey, some guy just knocked him down!" The fallen guy's buddy called out.

Kaku jumped in front of the girl's crossing his arms over his chest, "Anyone else who wants to get to these girls, is going to have to go through me first." Two guy surged forwards towards him, Kaku grabbed their faces smashing them together. His moves were so quick no one could see him till the two men were laying bloody nosed and face down in the sand. "Anyone else?" Kaku asked.

They all shook their head, "No, no. You can have them!" with that they grabbed up their fallen buddies and ran off.

Kaku turned around to the girls, "Hey, you two alright?" They nodded, he smiled. "Good, now you two get back to Dock 1, alright?"

Nodding happily they spoke in unison, and bowing their heads. "Thank you so much, Kaku!" M.K. quickly clucked Jay sending him into a canter.

Kaku sighed out, "Well, now I only have 8 minutes." then he quickly went over to the ship.

M.K. slid Jay to a stop in front of Dock 1's gate. Iceberg, Kalifa, Paulie, and three other people were all standing in the ship yard. Paulie was yelling loudly to the girl in the group, she was pretty with tangerine colored hair.

Iceberg spied the girls from the corner of his eyes, he motioned for them to come over. M.K. tethered Jay to the fence, Tex sat beside of the horse. Just as they stepped over the fence Kaku showed back up. The three of them walked over to Iceberg, who spoke. "Kaku, so how is their ship?"

Kaku shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid, she has a broken keel."

Paulie stopped yelling at the girl. Luffy spoke out, "Oh, well if that's it we'll have one new keel-thing."

Iceberg looked to him, "It's not that easy. The keel is the heart of your ship. She wouldn't be the same if we just made her a new one."

Luffy looked to him in a confused manor. "What do you mean?"

Kaku spoke up, "It would be like building a whole new boat. You will never have your ship again."

The three of them gasped, "What no!? We can't loose the _Merry_."

Iceberg shook his head, "I know, but why don't you think on it?"

They all nodded. "Thanks." Luffy said sadly. The three of them began to make their way out of the yard, Luffy spoke over his shoulder. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Iceberg nodded, "That's a sad thought for any ship and her crew." He sighed out then looked to the girls smiling gently, "So, what do you think of Water 7 so far?"

"Great." They both exclaimed happily.

He smiled happily, "Good, I'm glad. You two must be exhausted, you should get some rest."

They nodded. M.K. looked to Iceberg, "Um. Where can I put Jay?"

Iceberg placed his hand against his chin, "Hmm. I'll see if I can't get him together a stall."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you, you've been very kind to me and my sister. I can't thank you enough."

Iceberg placed his hand on her head, "Don't think anything of it, it's my pleasure." Turning his gaze over to Paulie, Lucci, and Kaku he spoke, "Would you help me out getting together some things to build Miss M.K.'s lovely steed a stall for the night?"

Paulie spoke up, "Don't worry about it, Iceberg. We'll take care of it." The three of them nodded.

Iceberg nodded once, "Alright, thank you. You can put it by the mansion." The three of them nodded. He smiled to the girls, "Shall we?" he asked holding his arms out for them both. Cami took his arm.

M.K. looked to him, "If it's alright, I'd like to stay with Jay till he has somewhere safe to stay." Iceberg nodded then made his way towards the mansion with Cami and Kalifa, Tex followed after them.

Cami stopped, "Oh, wait. M.K., catch!" she called to her sister tossing her the goggles she had been wearing.

She grabbed them from the air smiling, "Thanks." Her sister raised her hand up and nodded. Turning around she handed them back to Paulie, "I believe these belong to you."

He took them pulling them back onto his head, "Thanks."

The sun had begun to set, they were half way done with the stall. The only thing that remained was the roof and attaching the door. The evening rays of sunlight glimmered against the stones of Iceberg's mansion. M.K. was leaning against Jay who was laying down, she was nodding in and out. Paulie looked to her, "You look tired, Girly. Why don't you go on ahead and go in, I'll take care of him."

She groaned out, "No. I'm okay." turning she pressed her cheek into Jay's shoulder sighing out.

Kaku snickered, he was finishing the main hold of the roof. Paulie glare up to him asking him why he was laughing. "She reminds me of you."

Paulie shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Just finish what you're doing up there."

The sun had completely set and the moon had come out, thousands of stars were plastered over the night sky. Kaku jumped down from the roof, "Well, looks like it's all finished."

Lucci and Paulie nodded, Paulie looked to the two of them. "You can go on a head and call it a day, I'll wake her up." They nodded and left.

He looked over towards the sleeping girl and horse, Jay had his head in her lap while she held him about his muzzle. Kneeling down beside of her he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, wake up." he spoke softly. She groaned turning over and laying against the horse's belly. He chuckled under his breath, "Okay, have it your way, Girly." he wrapped his arm about her waist pulling her up into his arms. Jay stood up, he lead him into the stall. The horse nuzzled his shoulder, he nodded. "Yea, goodnight." Jay snorted out shaking his head. M.K. woke up abruptly almost falling out of Paulie's arms, he caught her before she fell backwards. "Whoa, easy now." He smiled and gently placed her down.

She stood there daze for a moment, rubbing her eyes she yawned out. Speaking softly a sleepy smiled spread across her lips, "I'd better go in before I pass out again." she started for the door of the mansion. She turned around when she retched the door, "Good night." He nodding replying the same. She opened the door to the mansion and closing it behind her, she smiled leaning against the door. "I've only know you one day, and I think I've already fallen in love with you."


	10. Love Hurts

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 10 - - Love Hurts

M.K. opened the door to the mansion and closing it behind her, Paulie remembered he still had to tell Iceberg about the three ships from Dock 2. He quickly entered through the adjacent door to the mansion leading to the main foyer, which was surrounded by two massive stair cases over top of the main door leading up to the second floor, just as his foot hit the first step his eyes widened as he heard M.K.'s voice saying, "I've only know you one day, and I think I've already fallen in love with you."

Kalifa walked up to M.K., "Miakayla." she smiled. "I will show you to your and Cami's room."

Paulie quickly darted back towards the door he had just entered from pressing his back against the bookcases. He watched as the girls walked up the steps, hearing one of the doors open then close he exhaled, running his fingers through his hair he spoke quietly to himself, "Did she say she loved me?" He shook his head and walked back towards the staircase, almost running into Kalifa.

"Paulie!" she stated a little alarmed.

He stepped back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Pushing her glasses up she spoke, "You didn't. I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I'm going up to talk with Iceberg." he stated walking back towards the steps towards Iceberg's office.

M.K. walked into the room Kalifa showed her, Cami was already in bed with Tex, she was tossing him some of the rainbow tarts she was eating. Seeing her sister walk in she smiled, "Hey, it took you long enough. I thought you were going to end up sleeping outside."

Sitting down on the foot of the bed next to Tex she shook her head laughing lightly, "No. I just wanted to make sure Jay was good."

Her sister nodded, "Ah. Well what do you think, should we both sleep in the same room or separate?"

Yawning her sister spoke sleepily, "Well, for tonight I'm sleeping here." she said laying down on the foot of the bed next to Tex. Cami threw her a pillow. "Thanks." she smiled placing it under her head. Cami nodded then settled down in her fluffy pillows and sighed out deeply and slowly drifting off to sleep. Tex yawned out as he placed his head on M.K.'s waist, she held onto him falling asleep against his warm fur.

The rising sun's glowing beams trickled through the curtains in the bedroom, M.K.'s eyes slowly opened, Cami was still fast asleep and using Tex as a pillow. The large brown wolf lifted his head and began wagging his tail, M.K. scratched at his ears. "Good morning, sweetie." He sighed out and laid his head down on the bed again and closing his eyes.

She got up and walked over to the bags on the floors rummaging through them she found a button up top, a pair of shorts, and flip flops. Changing into the new out fit she tied the button up above her waist and fixing it so it was ruffled. Grabbing a bandana from the bags she tied it about the place on her leg where she had cut herself the day before, it didn't hurt anymore, she smiled looking at herself in the mirror on the wall. "Not bad." she shrugged. Quickly jotting down a note for Cami she placed it on the nightstand.

Trotting down stairs she went outside to see Jay, the bay horse nickered happily to see her. Kissing his nose she smiled, "Good morning, beautiful." The horse bumped his head against her. "I know, I'll see if I can't get you some oats." She ruffled his forelock smiling then patted his neck before walking out of the courtyard of Iceberg's mansion.

The sun had just risen over the edge of the wall of the city, its shimmering light made all of the building glow like gold. The ocean's salty air was crisp in the early morning air, she stopped thinking to herself out loud. "No, shop will be open this early in the morning. It's got to be at least seven."

"Quarter to seven, actually." a voice said behind her.

Startled she jumped and turned around, Paulie was standing behind her. He had a apologetic facial expression, sighing out she placed her hand on her heart. "You scared me half to death."

He glanced away, "Sorry."

She shook her head, "It's okay. Curiously: would any shops be open this early?"

"Probably not. The Docks are usually the first to get up and running and that's seven am sharp." He looked down to her, she was much shorter now she wasn't wearing any boots. "Why are you up so early?" He asked lighting his cigar and breathing out some smoke.

"Jay. I was going out to buy him some oats." she paused. "Actually the sun woke me up, but I figured I shouldn't let my poor horse starve so I got up." Smiling she looked to him. "How come you're the only one up, and not the rest of the shipwrights?"

"I'm the foremen." He started for Dock 1, he glanced over his shoulder to her. "You want to help me out opening?"

She bounced up cheerfully, "Yes!"

He laughed, "Alright, come on, Girly."

Cami slowly stirred. Tex yawned and got up causing Cami's face to slam into the pillow. She jolted up, "I did not take all those!" she blurted out sleepily. "Huh?" rubbing her eyes she blinked a few times. Tex sat beside of her wagging his tail happily. Stretching she fell backwards onto the bed, the wolf barked at her. "Okay!" she stated getting up. "I'm awake." her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." Spying the note she picked it up: Gone to check on Jay, see you later. Love you, M.K.

"Huh. Early riser. She's such a morning person, Tex my boy." she smiled petting the dog. "Okay, time to get dressed and go eat." Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top she changed clothes and shambled downstairs. Smelling the air she smiled happily, "I smell food."

Following the smell she retched the kitchen, Iceberg was already awake and dressed with a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on. He was cooking an elaborate breakfast. Seeing her he smiled, "Good morning, Cami. Where's M.K.?"

"Gone out already. Mmm this smells good." she smiled.

Handing her a plate he smiled happily, "I hope you like it."

Taking it she sat down and grabbed one of the pancakes with a fork, the buttery goodness melted in her mouth. "Oh my goodness. You're an amazing cook. These are fantastic."

He smiled happily, "I'm glad you like it." flipping the rest of the pancakes and sausage from the skillet he looked to her, "Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"M.K.? To see Jay, more than likely to feed him or rather buy food then feed him."

"Oh, I well it's a bit early for any of the shops to be open. The Docks are the first to open, in the morning here."

Cami shrugged, "Hmm. She'll find something to do, she's creative like that."

"Oh?"

"Yea, she's artistic. Actually, since you said the Docks are the first to open she's probably annoying Paulie."

"Paulie?" he asked sliding a fried egg off the pan and onto a plate.

"Yea, I think she likes him or something.

Iceberg smiled to himself, "Huh. That's what he was talking about last night."

"What's that?" Cami asked pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Oh nothing. I was just remembering something."

M.K. followed along behind Paulie, retching Dock 1 he stepped over the fence surrounding it. She tilted her head, "You don't go through the gate?"

He paused looking up to the massive gate, "No." A light chuckle escaped his lips. He smirked, "Not unless I'm showing off."

"Oh." she stated disappointedly. Walking over to the fence she placed her foot on the railing, he held his hand out to her she took it. He steadied her as she stepped up on the fence, she placed her hand on his shoulder stepping down. Her flip flop slipped on the railing causing her to crash face forward into his chest. Her foot still resting on the railing she muttered out into his chest, "I hate flip flops."

He chuckled lightly, "Are you okay?"

Pulling her foot down and rubbing her nose she smiled and nodded, "Yea." she looked around Dock 1, it was quiet except for the occasional sea gulls' call. Paulie walked over to the office grabbing a clipboard to do morning assessments. He watched her walk around the dock looking at everything, she slowly ran her hand against the side of a large ship. "Wow. They really speak to you don't they? Tell you who they want to be, I mean." she smiled looking to him. "I've never seen anything so beautiful made." Her voice sounded reverent as she spoke.

He nodded, "Yea, it's a real work of art. It take skill and years of training."

"I would love to be able to build my own ship." she sat down on one of the scaffolding stages along side of the ship she had been admiring. "How long have you been building them?"

"Since I was a boy. Sixteen or seventeen?" he smiled leaning front ways against the stage.

"Dumb question, but what do you do?" She asked pulling her knees up under her and leaning towards him on her hand.

He laughed, taking a rope and tying into a water bowline knot he tossed it to her. "Rigging, knots, and masts."

She held the intricately tied rope in her hands. "Let's see, it goes this way and this way - no wait wrong side." Holding the rope up she laughed, "Yea, I have no idea how you did that."

He chuckled walking over in front of her, "Here." he said take it from her hands and untying it. "Like this." He said hooping two rings in the long piece of the line then taking the loose end he pulled it through back underneath of the long end through the rings again and pulling the loop at the bottom of the knot making it tight. Untying it again he handed her the rope.

She held it talking while she attempted the knot. "Okay: ring one, two, through, over - wait - under, through, pull." the knot fell loose leaving only the two rings and the loose end through them. "Hey!" she said thwarted. Pursing her lips she growled to herself and undid the mess and quickly tried again. "One, two, through, under, through, pull - Ha, ha!" she stated gleefully holding the rope up. Paulie smiled, she was absolutely adorable, she was beaming like a little girl. "Show me another one? Please." she asked ecstatically.

He laughed, "Okay. I'll tie you another one and undo it, but you have to figure out how to tie it back." He took the rope wrapping it about his hand and tying a linemen's loop. Undoing it he handed the loose rope to her, "Here. Try it, I have to finish getting things ready."

She took the rope wrapping it about her hand, after a few attempts she tethered it into a knot that looked something like the one he had done. "Yes." she said happily. Just as she finished Kaku, Lucci, Lulu, and Tilestone walked into the shipyard followed by several other shipwrights.

She shoved the knot and rope into her back pocket. Kaku saw her, "Good morning, M.K."

Smiling she hopped down from the stage, "Morning." quickly dodging in between people she made her way back to the fence that surrounded the shipyard. Leaning against it she watched as everyone began their morning work.

Suddenly two arms flew about her shoulders from behind, "There you are, oh dear sister of mine." Cami said nuzzling her cold nose into M.K.'s neck.

Laughing she turned around, "Hey."

"See I knew you would be here." she smiled. "I fed Jay for you."

"Oh my gosh, Jay! I completely forgot, wait you fed him?"

"Yea, I made him a big bucket of apple oatmeal. Iceberg said that there wasn't really anyone around that sold dry oats, so I fed him for you today, but you're doing it tomorrow."

Hugging her sister she smiled, "Thanks. Where's Tex?"

"Mansion. Lazy dog wouldn't get out of bed." Her sister laughed, Cami spoke again. "Oh, and Iceberg said since his whole yard is fenced in and needs the trimming anyway, Jay can eat as much grass he wants." M.K. to speak but Cami stopped her, "I let him out, don't worry."

M.K. laughed, "Well, do I need to do anything?"

Cami tapped her chin, "Uh, no. Not that I can think of, but I will expect breakfast in bed tomorrow." she smiled in her cat like manner. Her sister nodded. "Oh, hey. Why are you in Dock 1 anyway? They haven't ruined my beautiful ship have they!?" Cami asked anxiously hoisting herself up onto the fenfe craning her neck look for her magnificent golden ship.

Paulie walked past with narrowed eyes, "No, we haven't." he growled out.

Cami stuck her tongue out to him, he rolled his eyes walking off. M.K. giggled, "No, the _Midnight _is fine."

Cami beamed, "Okay, good." Spying the knot in her sister's pocket she pulled it out. "Rope?"

"Knot. Linemen's loop, actually."

"Oh, okay. Why?" she asked spinning the rope's loop about her finger.

"Paulie was showing me some rigging."

Cami gave a playful look leaning over the fence to her sister, "Do you like him?" She asked suggestively.

A bright blush flushed over her sister's face as her eyes grew wide, "Wha-"

"Ha, I knew it!" she stated loudly jumping back and standing on her tip toes.

"Shush!" M.K. stated placed her hand over Cami's mouth, "No, need to shout it out."

"So you do!" she giggled. "Oh, this is cute. I approve." she said calmly standing back flat on her feet.

"What?"

"I said, 'I approve'." Cami smiled favorably. "You two are a cute couple." she said as one of the shipwrights walked by.

"Cami." M.K. whined embarrassedly.

"What?" the teen asked. "You are going to tell him, right?" she stated crossing her arms over her waist. "Or is this going to be like every other one you talk and talk about, but are too shy to talk to. Oh, well I guess you're already talking to him, so we've got that step down."

M.K. sighed out, "I don't want to rush. I haven't even known him a day." she muttered out.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" Her sister asked placing the back of her hand against her forehead and the other against her heart and leaning back. "Movies. Anime, they tend to do it a lot." she smiled cutely. M.K. gave an unamused look. Cami shook her head, "Well, I'm off." with that she started walking down the street.

M.K. leaned over the fence, "Where are you going?"

"To buy some stuff to make food, I want to cook lunch." Her voice faded as she walked to the other side of the gate. She turned around calling out to her sister, "Talk to him!" Waving 'goodbye' she quickly turned on her heel and skipped off.

A sweat bead lingered at M.K.'s temple, as she watched her sister bound off. Turning around she nearly ran into Tilestone who was standing directly behind her, "MY APOLOGIES , YOUNG MISS!" his voice was loud and booming like a fog horn.

Taken back by the sudden loudness of his voice and intense size she gasped out jumping backwards. Lulu walked past speaking out calmly, "Tilestone, speak gently, you're scaring the poor girl."

"MY APOLOGIES AGAIN, MISS!" He shouted out, although he did try smoothing his voice.

M.K. only nodded and slipped past him walking into the shipyard. Kaku looked over to her, "You'll have to forgive Tilestone, he doesn't know any better."

Smiling gently she spoke, "It's fine, I'm just not used to being shouted to is all." walking over to Kaku she began admiring his chisel work he was doing on the side of a sailing ship. "That's really beautiful." she smiled.

"Thank you."

Paulie walked past, then stopped walking over to the two of them crossing his arms over his chest. "No, yapping unless you can work and yap." he stated gruffly. Glancing over to M.K. he spoke, "You, come here." she followed him over to a pile of covered logs against a stone building. "Sit. You'll get squished if you get under foot."

She smiled sitting down on the logs, "So, I get to stay in the shipyard?"

He puffed out smoke, "I don't see why not, you're not being to pesky, yet." he smirked.

She giggled, spying a clipboard filled with blank paper she pointed to it. "May I have that to a bide time, so I won't get under foot and get squished." He handed it to her, then walked over to one of the other shipwrights who called him.

Every few minutes Paulie would walk past her shaking his head then continue about his work. Lulu watched then looked up to Kaku, who was still working on the sailing ship. "I've been watching them for the past half hour, and Paulie hasn't said one word to her about being in his shipyard." Lulu spoke.

"Or the fact she's 'skimpily' dressed." Kaku pointed out.

Lulu tapped his chin, "Hmm. You're right."

"Stop yapping, this ship has to be off this dock by noon!" Paulie growled out.

Kaku looked down to him, "Okay, okay. Keep you're shirt on." Paulie hissed out as Lulu snickered and went back to his work.

The blonde walked over to the pile of logs sitting down on the bottom most log grumbling out with his arms against his chest, M.K. looked down to him. "What's the matter?"

He leaned back looking up to her, "Kaku and Lulu. I feel as though we've had this conversation before."

"Yes, we have. Only you left out annoying little girls like me." she smiled teasingly.

He shook his head smiling, "Yea. What have you been scribbling on over here for the past half hour anyway?"

She flipped the pages back over on the clip board and handed it to him. Taking it he looking at it amazed, the pages were filled with ships and boats. From sail boats to schooners and ever massive galleons, but the one that caught his eyes the most was the elegantly drawn frigate she had on the last page. She had colored the hull of the ship black with sharp drawn carvings along the edges across the top while three masts rose up from her deck with long white sails. "Wow, this is really good, Girly."

"Really?" she asked sliding down beside of him.

He nodded, "Yea, I have to use blueprint paper to draw ones like this." Tapping the clipboard in between his fingers he looked over to her, "You mind if I hold onto these for a little while?"

M.K. shook her head, "I don't mind." He took them off the board rolling them up carefully and placed them into the bag on his belt.

He went to say something to her, but hearing someone speak he turned his head looking in the direction of the gate. A tall slender blond headed woman had just entered the ship yard and was talking to Kaku who was looking over registration papers for the ship he was working on. Paulie spoke, "I'll be right back." he handed her back the clip board and walked over to the woman and began talking to her.

M.K. felt her heart drop as she watched him talking with her, she was teasing and flirting with him and he was flirting back. She heard him say her name was Claudia, she was beautiful, long flowing blond hair, and deep blue eyes. Seeing Paulie take her arm and lead her away from everyone else made M.K.'s heart grow cold, she got up quickly and ran to the _Midnight Eclipse _going straight into the captain's corridors. Laying down on the large bed in the back corner she shoved her head into a pillow, a soft sob came from her lips as she spoke. "How could I have been so stupid?" 


	11. You have Two Options

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 11 - - You Have Two Options

Cami wondered around Water 7 gathering up lots of food items to make for lunch, she had six bags. As she was making her way back to the mansion she stopped by Dock 1 to get M.K. to help her out. Sitting down the bags she climbed over the fence, looking about she couldn't see M.K. anywhere, she walked up to Kaku. "Hey, Kaku. Did M.K. leave?"

He tapped his chin, "No, I don't believe so. Last I saw her she was over on the logs drawing." he said pointing to where she had been.

Cami looked over to where he pointed, she walked over - still no M.K. Lulu walked over to her, "Your sister went in your ship."

Nodding she went over to the ship, climbing on board she went into the captain's corridors, M.K. was laying on her back with her feet up in the air with her back on the bed. Hearing someone come in the door she looked towards the footsteps. Cami spoke tilting her head around to view her sister right ways up, "Hey, I need an extra two hands to help with lunch, you seem bored. Want to help?"

M.K. flipped over the bed, "Yea, sure." she smiled following her sister out. As they walked through the shipyard, M.K. saw Paulie. Claudia was gone now. Quickly looking away when he saw her, she walked faster keeping pace with her sister, even though she wanted to shoot daggers at him. He said her name, ignoring him she went over the fence with Cami gathering up two of the bags and walking off with her.

Paulie shook his head, "What's the matter with her? Why did she ignore me?" he asked looking towards Kaku.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Did you say something to her?"

"No."

"Did you do something to her?"

"No!" Paulie stated firmly.

Kaku sighed out, walking towards Lulu who had just come out of the office and called for him to come over. "Well, maybe she didn't hear you, Paulie."

The blonde shook his head, "I don't know. I guess I'll talk to her later."

Cami and M.K. walked slowly back to the mansion, the teen looked to her sister. "Hey. Curiously, why did you ignore Paulie when he called you?"

The red head looked over to her sister, "I just didn't feel like talking to him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

M.K. shook her head, "No, not really."

Sensing the tension in her sister's voice, Cami changed the subject. "Hey, what do you think: cake or pie for dessert?" M.K. didn't speak, she stopped walking, her eyes met with those of the man she had seen the day before on the bridge. He was leaning against a building, his arms crossed over his chest, he watched them both intently. Cami stopped beside of her sister, "Hey, didn't you hear - me." she stated lowly when she noticed the man. She took a step back whispering to her sister, "I saw him the other day when I was with Lucci, I don't like him."

A wide grin played at his lips, M.K. clenched tightly to the bags she was holding in her hand. Her eyes narrowed, "I know. I didn't like him either when I saw him."

Jabra glance in the direction the girl were walking towards, huffed out then turned and walked away. M.K. looked in the direction he did, Franky and a blue haired woman were walking down the road.

Seeing Teri, Cami called out to her, "Hey, Teri!"

Teri smiled, "Hey, Cami! How are you?"

"Great." she walked up to her. "This is M.K., my sister." she said pointing to the red head beside of her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Teri."

"Like wise." M.K. smiled.

The blue haired woman looked to the sisters, "So, where are two fine ladies such as yourselves headed for?"

"We're headed to Iceberg's mansion to cook some lunch." Cami grinned.

"Oh, sounds great. Well, don't let me hold you up. I will see both of you later." she smiled saluting the two of them then continuing down the path with Franky.

Cami waved as they walked, then turned back to her sister. M.K.'s thoughts seemed to take her mind away, the black haired teen gently nudged her sister. "You seem distant, what's up?"

"It's just." she sighed out before continuing. "You remember when we were talking earlier today about Paulie?" Cami nodded listening. "Well, I saw him with a girl today." M.K. stopped walking leaning against a building. "He really seemed close to her, like he liked her. Like really liked her."

Cami's eyes softened, "Oh, now you don't know that for sure. Not unless you ask, she could have just been a friend."

M.K. shook her head bitterly, "I don't know, and right now I don't even want to think about talking to him either."

Cami smiled, "Okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to."

The elder smiled, "Come on, lets go fix this lunch. I'm starved."

After reaching the mansion and cooking lunch, Cami placed out three plates of the wonderfully prepared meal then gathered up Iceberg from his office. The three of them had lunch, talked and laughed together for almost an hour.

Iceberg sighed out, "Oh, I hate for this to end. But I must get back to my work, girls it was a pleasure." He bowed smiling then turned walking back to his office.

Just as he sat down Kalifa walked in. "Iceberg-san, Paulie wishes to see you."

"Okay, show him in." Kalifa nodded then walked out showing Paulie in. "What is it, Paulie?"

"I wanted to talk with you about something." Iceberg listened, Paulie walked over to the desk and placed the M.K.'s drawing down on the desk. "Look at these, there outstanding. And look at this." he said pointing to the frigate. "That's phenomenal design."

Iceberg look intently over the drawings, "There are very good, very good." he said nodding flipping through the pages. "Who drew these?"

"Miakayla."

"Really, she has quiet the talent." his finger tapped against his chin as he thought. "Hmm. I could use someone like her, with fresh ideas and a mind for design and detail." Rolling the pages back up he handed them back to Paulie. "I'll talk with her about it." Paulie took the pages, Iceberg held them gently smirking. "I assume you'll be wanting her working at Dock 1?"

Iceberg released the pages, he laughing lightly as Paulie blushed brightly. "Um. Well - well, if you think -" he stopped stumbling over his words as he puffed out smoke. "Yes."

Iceberg chuckled, "You like her don't you."

The blonde fidgeted with the cigar in his mouth, sitting down in the chair in front of Iceberg's desk he exhaled. "I liked her from the moment I saw her. She's different and amazing."

"You should talk to her." Iceberg noted.

He nodded, "Yea, I know. I want to, but I think she's angry with me."

"Why?" Iceberg asked pulling out a few papers from his desk.

"I might have done something stupid."

"What's that?" Iceberg asked.

"I think she saw me talking to Claudia." Iceberg looked to him with a quizzical look. "And, I think she believes I like Claudia."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she stormed off the dock with Cami and ignored me when I called her, Kaku said she probably didn't hear me, I thought so too, till I thought about it." he replied.

"Oh, so you do know she likes you."

Paulie looked to him, "Well, sort of. Yes? Okay, I heard her last night say something about only knowing 'him' one day and already falling in love."

Iceberg leaned back in his chair, "Why didn't you talk to her about it earlier?"

Paulie hesitated before answering, "I'm - I'm afraid to talk to her, okay." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what to say, or what to do."

"Ask her out." Iceberg smiled. Paulie went to speak but Iceberg cut him off, "I'm going to call her in and talk to her about the drawings." He took a Den-den mushi from his desk, "Kalifa."

"Yes?"

"Could you go get M.K. and bring her to my office?"

"Of course." Kalifa walked to the room the girls were staying in. They were getting ready to go out to the beach, Kalifa spoke to M.K. "Iceberg asked to see you in his office."

M.K. nodded, "Alright." looking to Cami she spoke, "Be right back." She walked to Iceberg's office, gently knocking on the door Iceberg called for her to come in.

As she walked in Paulie felt his heart leap in his throat, she looked beautiful. Even though she was wearing a floor length navy blue maxi skirt and a pale blue sleeveless blouse with a black belt about her mid section, she looked even more sensual then if she had been wearing tight shorts and a crop top.

M.K. saw Paulie staring at her, she sighed out placing her hands on her waist. "You wanted to see me, Iceberg?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in working for Galley La, as a Designer and Draftsman."

Her hands slowly lowered as she gently gripped them into her skirt almost nervously, "Really?"

He nodded smiling, "Yes, Paulie here showed me some of your fine drawings. You have amazing talents. I would love for you to work here."

"Oh, well, could I think about it?" she asked.

Iceberg nodded, "Yes, of course."

She gently bowed her head, "Thank you. Um, Cami's waiting for me-"

"That's fine, you can go." he smiled. She smiled sweetly before leaving. Paulie watched her walk out, Iceberg looked over to him. "You should go and talk to her, she's not angry with you; she's just upset."

"Upset. That's worse." he stated turning back around to Iceberg.

Iceberg shook his head sighing out, "Well, you have two options." he stated holding up one finger. "One: talk to her and explain the situation. Two:" he held up a second finger. "don't talk to her, let her assume you like Claudia and she'll eventually get over it and find another guy."

Standing up he crossed his arms, "You didn't exactly make it a trick question did you?" he stated gruffly then turned to walk out.

"You're welcome." Iceberg beamed happily.

"Yea, yea." he said walking out of the door.

When M.K. got back to her and Cami's room, Cami was already heading out the door. "Hey, I'm going to go get Lucci. Finish gathering up stuff, I'll be right back." Her sister nodded.

Cami walked out of the room, she met Paulie as she went to walk down the stairs. She looked to him with an annoyed face. "What?" he asked. "Let me guess, you're angry with me too."

"How could you do that to her?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything." he said defending himself, he stopped, thinking about what he was saying he sighed out, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean for it to look the way it did. I don't like Claudia." he said stomping is foot down angrily.

Cami had a slightly amused grin on her lips as she leaned against the staircase railing, "Oh? But you like her, don't you?" He didn't answer, he turned crossing his arms. She laughed, "Alright, you can try talking with her, but if you do you'd better watch your face." she said walking down the stairs.

"Why?" he asked leaning over the railing.

"She might deck you." She saluted him then made her way out the door. Making her way back to Dock 1 she climbed over the fence walking up to Lucci. "Hey." she said brightly.

He turned around looking to her, "Yes?"

"I'm going to the beach with M.K., I wanted to know if you'd like to come." her facial express was sweet.

He nodded gently, "Yea, I'll come with you and your sister. My break's in about another 10 minutes or so, I'll meet you both there."

Cami beamed, "Awesome." she turned around walking back towards the fence.

"Oh," Lucci started calling to her, she turned listening. "mind if I bring Kaku with me?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not. The more the merrier." with that she bounded off.

Lucci finished up the board he was nailing on and went over Kaku, who had just finished the sailing ship and was signing it off to its owner. "Kaku." Lucci called him.

The slender man turned to his friend, "Yea?"

"You're coming with me somewhere."

"Where?" Kaku asked walking over to him.

"To the beach, Cami just asked."

Kaku smirked, "Oh, really?"

Lucci narrowed is eyes, "Yes. She's bringing M.K."

The chatain haired man crossed his arm grinning teasingly, "Oh, I see you want me to come along to keep her sister busy so you can be with Cami. I thought you didn't like her."

Lucci crossed his arms snuffing out, "I never said that. So, are you going?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, I will go."

After Cami left, Paulie stood at the railing, talking to himself. "She's a girl. Girls can't punch that hard." Hearing a foot tapping behind him, he turned around. M.K. was standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked highly displeased. "Now, hol-" he didn't ever get to finish his sentence before M.K.'s hand clapped against his face, she turned around furiously and stormed down the stairs. He placed his hand against his now stinging cheek, "Ouch." he groaned out.

Kalifa walked past looking to him, "Paulie, what happened?"

"She slapped me." he stated walking down the stairs after M.K. Kalifa stood dumfounded then shook her head. By the time he got outside M.K. was already out of the courtyard, seeing him she started running down the cobble road. He sprinted after her, "Miakayla!" he yelled after her. Hearing his fast steps behind her, she gasped quickly pulling the beach bag she had over her head onto her opposite shoulder and pulling her sandals off tossing them in the bag then she took off running as fast as she could. Running after her, his boots slammed heavily against the stone.

M.K. couldn't help but laughing to herself, "I can't believe he's chasing me." she looked over her shoulder, she was well ahead of him. "He's not very fast." she noted to herself. "How does he mange to get away from his creditors?" Quickly darting around a corner she doubled back through an alley hiding.

He rounded the corner slowing up, he clasped his hands onto his knees heaving out. "Good Lord." he gasped. "I give up." he huffed out a few more breaths before starting back for Dock 1.

M.K. giggled, she shook her head. She thought to herself, "That was mean." She sighed out, "Okay, I'll talk to him." Standing up she walked out of the alley, pulling her shoes out Kiwi and Mozu walked over to her.

"M.K." they said happily. "You look tired, what have you been doing?"

"Running." the red head answered slipping her other shoe on.

"From who?" they asked.

"Paulie." she smiled. "He's not very fast, how does he run from his creditors?"

Kiwi giggled, "Why were you running from, Shy boy?"

M.K. bit her bottom lip, "I - um. I slapped him."

"Slapped him, why?" Mozu quizzed.

M.K. looked at them both, "You free?" she asked. They nodded. "Okay, walk with me Cami and I are headed to the beach, I'll tell you on the way."

Cami made her way back to the mansion, she checked the room then around the top floor of the mansion. "Where did she go?"

Kalifa walked by, "Down the stairs, and out the door. She slapped Paulie, and apparently he chased after her."

Cami laughed, "I told him. Thanks, Kalifa." she said trotting down the stairs and out towards the beach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading guys :) Please review ^0^


	12. Beach Sun Sand and a Chance of Rain

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 12 - - Beach Sun Sand and a Chance of Rain

By the time Kiwi, Mozu, and M.K. had reached the beach, M.K. had finished telling them the story. Kiwi tapped her finger against her cheek, "Huh, that just doesn't sounds like Shy boy."

Mozu nodded, "I think your sister was right, she might have just been a friend."

M.K. shrugged, "I don't know, I have made up my mind I'm going to talk to him." The square sisters nodded agreeing with her. She looked to the two of them, "You two swim?" she asked smiling.

They both spoke, "Yea. We swim all the time with Ankie. He's a very good swimmer."

"Good." The red head spoke. "I don't want to get in by myself." she laughed pulling off her skirt and top.

Mozu pulled off her furry collar piece and shoes, "Come on, Kiwi." Kiwi nodded pulling off her knee pads, gloves and shoes. Mozu grabbed up their things and placed them aside taking off her sunglasses.

Kiwi looked to M.K., "'Oh, I love that bikini, M.K." she said giving her a thumbs up.

M.K. smiled, "Thank you." she was wearing a bright orange bathing suit with black and gold tropical flowers, two long strings hung from in between her breasts with tiny brass coins. The three of them walked into the cool ocean water.

Mozu plunged in soaking down her hair, which now came down to her hips. "Mm. The water feels wonderful today." Kiwi nodded driving in after her sister.

There was a loud splash, M.K. turned around just in time for Cami to crash into her sending her down into the water. Cami laughed, "Ha ha, now you're wet." she teased.

M.K. giggled, "Not as wet as you." she spun her arm around over top of the water spraying the teen. Her sister laughed out loudly blocking the spray of sea water.

Cami squeaked as M.K. grabbed her and gasped in pulling her down under the water, swimming out to where their feet barely touched the sandy bottom Cami floated on her back letting the soft swells lift her up and down. She sighed out happily, "I love water."

"I agree." Kiwi noted. "It's so relaxing." Mozu dove under the water, lifting her sister up onto her shoulders. Kiwi laughed, turning towards shore she covered the sun from her eyes. "I spy two Galley La shipwrights." she grinned cooing out. "Oh, in shorts and shirtless."

Cami sat up from the water, "Really?" she giggled. "We should all go say 'hi'." she teased.

"Yea." Kiwi said pinching her nose and falling backwards into the water. The four of them slowly made their way inshore.

Cami bounded up onto the shore, "Hey." she smiled.

Kiwi leaned over on Mozu's shoulder whispering in her ear, "They look hot."

Lucci was wearing a pair of black shorts with a silvery out line of a leopard on the side, he was heavily chiseled with a six pack. Kaku wore a pair of grey shorts with four black and white sword designs on either side of his shorts, he was on the lanker side but was still well built.

Lucci smiled staring at Cami, he couldn't keep his eye off of her. Her long black hair was tossed over her shoulder wet from where she was swimming, while water drained down her body caressing her every curve. Her wet shorts clung to her hips and she wore a deep green bikini top. Hattori landed on his shoulder, Cami cooed cutely to the bird which was wearing a tiny sunhat and sunglasses. "Awe, now don't you look cute." She looked up to Lucci, "Hey, come with me and help me look for seashells." he nodded. She looked to the three girls, "I'll be back , have fun."

They waved then looked to Kaku, Mozu spoke. "Hey, Kaku. You swim?"

He nodded, "Yea-ah!" Kiwi seized his arm yanking him forward.

"Well, come on." she laughed pulling him into the water.

Cami trotted down the shore line picking up tons of shimmering shells from the shallows waves that brought them in. Handing them to Lucci he held almost an arm full while she steadily gathered more. "Wow." she said in awe grabbing up a conch. "These are just so beautiful, we couldn't ever find any like this where we come from."

"Yea, we tend to get a lot of pretty ones when the Aqua Laguna comes through."

"Aqua what?" Cami asked standing up handing him the conch.

"Aqua Laguna, it's an annual tide that come in. It sinks most of the lower portion of water 7, in fact it causes Water 7 to sink."

Cami shook her head, "That's sad."

He shrugged, "Just part of life here, we're constantly repairing and building. Iceberg says he's been working a plan to reduce the amount of damage done during the storm."

She seized up a yellow and pink shell before the waves pulled it out, "That's good. Oh, I like this one, you're going on my necklace." she grinned shoving it in her short's pocket. She looked over to Lucci's arms dusting the wet sand from her hands, "Alright, I think that's enough, let's go back." The two of them slowly made their way back to the group. Every few feet Cami would grab up another shell adding it to the pile, "Oh pretty!" she stated grabbing up a tiny silvery shell.

Lucci chuckled lightly, "You're very cute, you know that?"

She smiled teasingly, "Yes, but it's a hard life." she sighed out dramatically. "It's not easy, but I mange." He laughed, she trotted over to the bag M.K. had brought. "Here, you can put them all in here." He slid the shells into the bag then dusted the sand from his chest and arms. He sat down in the sand sitting Hatorri on his knee. "Come on, come swimming." she smiled.

He shook his head, "No, I think I'll just sit here."

Cami shrugged, "Okay, suit yourself." She wadded out into the water just as Kaku lifted her sister into the air rocketing her into the waves, swimming out to them she laughed. "Having so much fun with out me."

M.K. swam over to her, "Yes, but you have to try that. It's fun."

Cami nodded, "Okay."

Kaku swam over to her, "Alright, climb onto my hand." she stood on his hand, just as she settled herself she could feel her body being raised higher and higher into the air till Kaku released sending her flying into the air, she slipped through the water gracefully.

Exploding back to the surface she threw her hands up, "Oh my God! That was amazing!" Kaku laughed at how exuberated the teen was.

The group played in the water till they were exhausted, Kiwi wrapped her legs about her sister's waist. "Take me to shore, Mozu." she giggled. Mozu laughed and started swimming to shore with her sister.

Cami grabbed M.K. playfully, "M.K., take me to shore." she grinned batting her eyes lashes cutely.

M.K. laughed, "Who'll take me to shore?"

Kaku grabbed the girl up onto his shoulder, "I'll take you both to shore." he laughed.

Cami laughed, "Kaku will."

Once everyone was on shore, Cami grabbed her beach towel laying it out. "I'm taking a nap." she laid down on her stomach taking in the golden sunlight. Kiwi and Mozu started making a rather large sand castle with a huge mote.

Lucci look over to Kaku, "We'd better get back." Kaku nodded, Lucci knelt down beside of Cami. "We've got to go."

She nodded yawning, "Okay. See you later, I had fun gathering seashells with you." she waved as the two of them left.

Kiwi and Mozu built a set of chairs in their castle sitting in them, "Now this is how you build a sand castle." Mozu laughed, Kiwi nodded in agreement. A rumble of thunder sounded, Mozu lifted her sunglasses. "Aw. Looks like we're going to get rained out, girls."

Kiwi sighed, "Always." she climbed over the wall of their sandcastle followed by Mozu.

Cami moaned, "Now? Really, come on." she sat up rolling her towel up and putting it in the bag. She grabbed her sheer and pulled it around her waist tying it.

M.K. pulled on her blouse and skirt, buckling her belt she look to Cami. "Hey, at least we got to swim." The teen nodded pulled the bag over her shoulder.

Kiwi and Mozu fixed their affects back on, "Well, girls. We had a blast, we should do it more often. We'll see you later, bye." they waved as they trotted up the stairs leading back to Water 7.

Cami and M.K. followed along headed for Iceberg's mansion. Just as they walked into the courtyard it began to rain, M.K. pulled her sandals off handing them to Cami. "Here, take these I'll be in a little while, I'm going to get Jay." Cami nodded, running quickly into the mansion as the rain began to pour down. M.K. walked through the wet grass, she was soaked already, the courtyard was quiet large she finally found Jay eating away in some tall grass. She grabbed his mane leading him to his stall, closing the gate she turned around leaning against the stall door. "Huh. This is stupid." she lifted herself off the door and began making her way out of the courtyard and towards Dock 1.


	13. The Dream of a Memory

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 13 - - The Dream of a Memory

Cami watched out of the mansion window as M.K. walked out of the courtyard, Iceberg walked past her. "Hey, what are you looking at?" he asked gently.

"M.K. she just went out of the courtyard."

"In the rain?" he asked confused.

"Yea, I think she's going to go talk to Paulie." Cami said sitting on the window seat brushing her wet hair with a comb.

"Oh?" he smiled. "He'll be glad."

"Hopefully he'll do a better job of talking to her then what he did earlier." Iceberg looked to her as she continued. "She slapped him." a laughed escaped her lips as she spoke.

He raised his eyes brow, "Ooh, I guess he was right, upset was worse than angry."

Cami laughed pulling her hair up into a messy bun and clipping it up.

M.K. padded her way through the puddle filled streets, she retch Dock 1. Lulu was just finishing up and walking out, she ran over to him. "Hey, Lulu, have you seen Paulie?"

He turned to her, "Yea, he just left headed to his apartment." he looked concerned to her. "You're soaked. You'll catch a cold like that."

She shook her head, "I'm okay, which way would that be?"

He nodded, "I'm headed that direction I'll show you." After a few minutes they two of them reached the apartments, the rain was still falling steadily. He pointed, "Over there, second floor, room 3."

She smiled, "Thank you, Lulu." walking towards the building she walked slowly up the steps. Stopping in front of the door she pulled her hair around ringing some of the water out of it. She gently knocked on the door, his harsh voice spoke up asking who it was. "Paulie, it's M.K. I came to talk to you."

It went quiet for a moment, then she heard his footsteps walking towards the door. He opened the door, seeing her he groaned out. "What's the matter with you, Girly? You're soaking wet, are you trying to get sick?" She shook her head. "Well, come on. Get in here."

Slowly walking in she turned around, her head was immediately covered with a towel. She could feel his hands on her head drying her off, she stepped back pulling the towel about her shoulders. "Wait, I need to talk to you." He sighed crossing his arms against his chest listening to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ignored you when you called me, I'm sorry I slapped you, I'm sorry I ran away from you." she paused. "I was upset, and I had no right to-"

He hushed her, "It's fine. It was my fault you were upset. You saw me talking to Claudia, and I shouldn't have just left like that." M.K. suddenly wished the towel was back over her head again, her cheeks flushed bright red. He smiled, "And, I needed to talk to you too. I don't like Claudia, she's just my friend." The cool air from his apartment sent a shiver up M.K.'s spine, she shuttered clenching the towel. He shook his head, "You need to get those wet clothes off and warm up."

She nodded, "Yes, please. It's freezing in here."

He led her to his room pointing towards the closet, "You can wear whatever fits you."

"Thanks." He nodded walking out of the room closing the door behind him. She walked over to the closet looking through the clothes, despite the fact he only wore the same thing he had many different jackets and shirts. "Typical guy." she giggled pulling out a T, one of his jackets, and a pair of pants. She pulled her wet blouse and skirt off, she shivered. "Cold." Looking at her bathing suit she sighed out, "Can't leave it on, it will makes these wet." Thinking it over she pulled them off, "I'll just keep the jacket on." she reasoned. Pulling the T on it engulfed her, reaching around she tied the back into a knot making it less baggy, pulling the pants on she laughed. "Wow." the jeans slide down hugging the lowest part of her hips. "I should wear them like this." she giggled to herself rolling the bottoms up just above her feet. Grabbing one of his belts she tightened it about her waist then pulled the jacket on. "He needs a mirror." she said shaking her head. "Oh, well." she sighed walking back to the living area of his apartment carrying her wet clothes in her arms. Paulie wasn't in there, looking around her she spoke. "Paulie?" He walked back in from the kitchen carrying a mug, his eyes widened as a faint line of blush trailed across his cheeks and nose. She tilted her head, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's -um- you look - uh - good. You look good." He quickly walked over to her taking her wet clothes and handing her the mug, mouthing out 'I'll take these' then quickly walking back towards the kitchen palming his hand against his face muttering to himself.

She giggled, sitting down on the couch smelling the steaming drink in the mug. It smelled like tea, she sipped it. "This is good."

Paulie laid her clothes out on a rope to dry, he cursed to himself. "Idiot, you sounded like an idiot." he growled out and walked back into the living area.

He stopped in the doorway, listening to M.K. She was laying on her back looking up to the ceiling holding onto a pillow. "He's so cute, why does he have to be so cute?"

He leaned against the doorway thinking to himself, "She thinks I'm cute?" her voice became quiet, he lifted himself from the doorpost walking over to where she was. She had fallen asleep, he smiled watching her while she slept. He walked out of the living area into his bedroom grabbing up the Den Den mushi.

Iceberg picked up on the other line, "Hello."

"Iceberg, I have M.K. she fell asleep on my couch. I'll bring her back to the mansion once the rain lets up."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know, Paulie. I'll see you later."

"Yea." they both hung up. Paulie walked over to the window it was already getting dark, the rain had slowed, it was barely drizzling. Walking over to his closet and grabbing up his boots and jacket, because she had taken his jean one he was now wearing his black one with roses and chains about the arms. He quickly laced up his boots then gathered up her wet clothes and putting them in a bag. Walking back over to the couch he gently pulled her up into his arms, his walking lulled her into a deep sleep. Her mind slowly drifted into a dream:

_ She was a small child being carried in the strong arms of a man, she could feel his heavy footsteps pounding against the hard ground as he ran. Her eyes looked up to the man carrying her, but this was no ordinary man, he was a pale yellow fishman. He stopped running and waded out into the ocean, looking about him. Loud explosions sounded in the background, his deep voice spoke to a woman beside of him, she was codling a baby in her arms. "Elana-chan." Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she shook her head. "Elana! You have to do this now, to save these babes." _

_ She gently laid the cooing baby in his other arm, her forehead pressed against both of the children's as she sobbed out, "Remember me. Remember me, my beautiful girls." _


	14. Your Past Makes You Who You Are

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 14 - - Your Past Makes You Who You Are

_** Sixteen Years Ago **_

Elana watched as Tom waded out into the water, reaching up grabbing hold of a boat he gently placed the two children inside. "Hold onto your sister now, Miakayla. Hold on tight."

"Tom-san." M.K.'s eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared."

He chuckled, "Now you listen to me, young lady. You're braver than you think, stay strong." He said patting the little girl on the head, heaving he shoved the boat out into the sea, he quickly swam back to shore. Clambering up onto the embankment, he shielded his eyes as a bright flash of lightning bolted across the water illuminating the sky.

Rain slowly began to fall as thunder rolled in the dark clouds over their heads, Elana held tightly to her knees as she knelt down on the ground. Tears mixed with the bloody cuts on her cheeks, "Tom." she sobbed. "I'm never going to -" her voice became choked up, she clasped her hand against her mouth.

His large hands rested on her shoulders, "Elana, those girls will find there way back here. I promise you that." Her sobbing eyes look to him in disbelief, he smiled. "You know how I know that? Because your blood flows through their veins."

_** Present Time **_

Paulie had just laid M.K. down in her bed, he gently pulled the jacket off of her and tucked the covers about her shoulders. He slowly made his way to the door. M.K. shook her head as she was dreaming, "Mom, wait!" she yelled shooting up and gasping out. She looked around the dark room, she could see a dark figure walking over to her cooing softly to her. Why did she dream that?

Paulie sat down beside of her, "Hey, are you alright?"

She nodded bitterly, "Yes. I saw my mom." a tear streamed down her cheek.

He looked to her with concerned and gentle eyes, "What happened?" his hand carefully brushed her bangs aside.

"We were running, our mom was holding Cami as a - a baby and I was in a fishman's arms. There were explosions, Tom was trying to save us." she sobbed out pulling her knees up to her chest and pressing her forehead against her thighs. "I don't remember anymore."

He stroked her hair down, she turned her head looking to him her eyes were red from crying. Standing up slowly, he gently touched her shoulder. "It's okay, you should get some rest. Try to go to sleep."

She nodded slowly laying back down, he turned to walk out. She called to him, "Paulie." he stopping looking to her. "Thank you."

He nodded, "Good night." she replied the same, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Leaning against the doorpost he shoved his hands into his pockets thinking to himself.

Iceberg walked past looking to Paulie, "Is she asleep?" The blonde nodded. "Good, thank you for bringing her back, Paulie."

"She had a dream about her mother." he spoke up.

"Is she home sick?" Iceberg asked looking up from the papers he was shuffling through in his arms.

"I don't think that's it." Paulie glanced down to his feet, "I don't think she has seen her mother since she was a little girl."

Iceberg lowered his head, "That must be awful."

Paulie looked back up to the dark haired man, "And I also think she knew Tom-san." Iceberg looked to him with a completely bewildered face. "She said Tom was trying to same them."

Iceberg shook his head, "No, she's too young."

"She's just over 18." Paulie noted.

Iceberg thought out loud, "But why would he be trying to save them? What happened, did she say anything else?"

"She mentioned explosions."

The dark haired man's eyes filled with sadness. "Those poor girls. They've been through so much." He sighed out, "Come on, we should let them sleep." Paulie followed after Iceberg towards his office.

Early the next morning M.K. woke up going into her sister's room, she quickly changed into a pair of white slacks and a long sleeved black button up jacket with gold colored buttons over a white camisole. She gathered up some of her things into one of the smaller bags and setting it by the door. Pulling on her stiletto boots she clacked against the wood flooring over to her sister's bedside, "Hey." she spoke softly.

Cami gently stirred, "Hmm, what is it?"

Sitting down beside her she smiled, "I'm going on a trip for a few days, I'll be back soon."

The black haired girl sat up, "What, where are you going?"

"I think I know who our mother is." her sister smiled brightly.

Cami gleamed with happiness, "Really? Wait, if your looking for her here - then that means." pulling her legs under her she placed her hands on the bed trying to take it in. "That means we really do belong here."

The elder nodded, "Yes. I'll see you soon." kissing her sister's forehead she rose from the bed. "Be good." she teased.

"Have I ever been other wise?" Cami kidded laying back down in the pillows.

M.K. walked out of the door grabbing her bag and headed for Iceberg's office, she carefully rapped on the door. "Iceberg?" No answer. Cautiously she opened the door, Iceberg and Paulie were both asleep in the chairs they were sitting in. Papers were scattered over the desk where they had been looking up some of Tom's written documents trying to shed some light on the dream M.K. had.

Iceberg sat up sleepily when he heard the door open, he yawned. "Oh, good morning, M.K."

"Good morning." she smiled. Walking over to the desk she had a hesitant glance, "Iceberg, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor. You've already done so much for us, and I hate to ask but -"

He held his hand up, "It's fine. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a boat."

Iceberg started stacking the papers on his desk, "A boat?"

She nodded, "Yea, I need to go somewhere and clear something up for me and my sister." trying to reason her wanting she tried finding words.

Iceberg smiled, "No, need to explain. You may take one of my boats, you and your sister should be-"

"Oh, it will just be me." Iceberg looked to her astonished. "I don't want to get her hopes up and then it turn out it wasn't true. That would break her heart."

He ran his fingers through his hair smoothing it down, "Do you think you will be okay on your own?"

She nodded, "Yea."

"Alright, head down to the docks. Tell Lulu to let you one of the Galley la boats."

She nodded, walking towards the door. "Thank you, Iceberg. I'll be back in a few days."

As she left as the door clicked closed Paulie opened his eyes, he groaned. "How long were we up last night?"

"Past midnight." Iceberg spoke fixing the rest of the papers.

"Who was that?" he asked rubbing his face trying to finish waking up.

"M.K. she's going on a trip for a few days, I think she's going to clear up the dream she had last night."

Paulie stood up, "Wait, wait. She's leaving." Iceberg nodded. "With Cami?" Iceberg shook his head saying she was going alone and he was loaning her on of the company boats. "What? She can't go alone, what if she gets hurt?"

Iceberg chuckled, "I think she'll be okay, Paulie."

Paulie crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine."

Iceberg smiled gently, "If you hurry you can see her off."

He stood for a moment before huffing out and walking out the door, Iceberg laughed lightly as he watched his friend walk out of the door.

M.K. had just reached Dock 1, the dock was just starting up and running, Lulu was marking off on a clipboard she walked over to him. "Lulu."

He turned, "Well, good morning, Miss M.K."

"Morning, Lulu, Iceberg is lending me one of the company boats to take a trip. He said I should ask you to get one for me."

Lulu nodded, "Sure, right this way." he handed Kaku the clipboard asking him to finish up and started walking to the far side of the dock. There were several boats and ships all adorned with the Galley La logo on their massive white sails, he walked over to a mid sized boat one person could easily manage. "Here you are, this one should do fine."

M.K. smiled, "Thank you, Lulu." He nodded walking back to his work, climbing on board she placed her things in the single room quarters. Walking back out on the deck she smirked leaning against the quarter's doorpost. "Good morning, Paulie."

The blonde had just quickly run up the ramp onto the boat and was standing one foot on the deck the other still on the ramp when M.K. walked out. He stepped all the way on the boat's deck, placing his hand behind his head he nodded. "Yea, good morning."

She laughed lightly standing up from the doorpost, "You didn't think I was going to leave with saying goodbye did you?" she asked teasingly.

He battered the thought back and forth in his mind, "No." he stated out.

Laughing she walked over to him, "I'm not running away."

A smirk played at his lips, "Well, how do I know that?"

"I couldn't run away if I wanted to, I like it here too much." she smiled walking back down the ramp.

He turned, "Where are you going?"

"I have more stuff to get, food, water, candy." she hopped down from the ramp onto the dock the boat was tied to.

"Doesn't candy classify as food?"

"No." she grinned. Walking over to the boat's side she peered up to where he was standing, "Come with me."

The blonde leaned over the railing looking down to her, "Why?"

Giving a puppy-dog-face she spoke sweetly, "Cause I don't want to meander all over Water 7 alone."

"What will you give me?" he teased placing his chin on the railing.

"Oh, I have to give you something." she asked astonished. He nodded as-a-matter-of-factly, she tapped her finger against her chin thinking. "Okay, what do you want, Mr. Shipwright."

Sitting down on the railing then jumping down on the dock he walked over beside of her, "There's a lot of things I want, but I asked-" he took her hand pulling her closer to him finishing with, " 'what will you give me'." his hand gently slid about her waist.

She laughed softly, "You're bad."

"I'm not _all_ bad." he teased. His free hand brushed against her cheek as he smirked passionately.

She closed one eye giggling, she kissed his cheek gently. "You're charming when you want to be." Placing his fingers against her chin he leaned her head up letting their lips meet.

Lulu walked over to where they were, his eyes widened. "Oh."

Seeing him they both jumped back blushing brightly, Paulie spoke. "Yes?"

Lulu smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that we have three ships that need your writ off, and Iceberg said when you have the time he wanted to talk to you. But both can wait." he chuckled walking back the way he came.

Giggling she looked over to him, "You should probably go -um- to work."

He smirked, "I'm bad remember, I'm playing hooky today." taking her hand in his he lead her towards the gate. "Come on."

She laughed, "You are _bad_." her fingers twined tightly about his as she leaned against his arm, "But I like it."

Cami slowly sat up from her pillows stretching, her large brown and black wolf lay at the foot of the bed. Heaving herself up from the warm covers she dressed walking down stairs, Iceberg was on a Den den mushi talking with Kalifa. She sounded like she had a cold. "That's fine, Kalifa." Iceberg spoke. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Iceberg-san. I'll be in once I'm sure this isn't con- achoo - I beg your pardon but contagious."

He smiled, "Don't fret, Kalifa. We can manage. Get some rest, goodbye." she replied the same and they both hung up.

Cami leaned over the arm of the chair he was sitting in, "Kalifa sick?"

"Yes, she has a cold. She won't be in for a few days." He looked over to her. "Did M.K. tell you she was leaving?"

She nodded, "Yea."

He stood up, "Okay good." he gathered up some papers. "Well, I'd better file these."

Cami piped up, "I can play secretary!" she beamed.

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded gleefully, "Yea! I'll even wear reading glasses and business clothes and everything."

Chuckling he handed her the papers, "Okay."

Taking them she bounded off to the office filing them.

Kalifa hung up the mushi on the other line, "Jabura." She spoke softly. The large wolf man looked to her. She shouted angrily, "Next time you shove a feather in my nose, I can and will slice your hand off at the wrist!"

Jabura snorted, "I was just trying to make it authentic." He snickered spinning the feather in between his fingers.

She growled out. Spandam walked in the room carrying coffee, "Oh, stop your whining. Jabura was right, your 'sick' voice wasn't all that convincing." Sitting the cup down on the table he sat down heavily causing the corner with his chair to hit the table spilling the boiling hot liquid into his lap. "Hot!" He yelped shooting up from the chair.

Kalifa rolled her eyes while Jabura laughed. "Have you ever considered ice coffee, Spandam?" She asked looking to the pink haired man who was cringing from the pain.

Spandam sat back down angrily, "Where are Lucci and Kaku?" He growled.

Jabura shrugged his shoulders, Kalifa spoke. "They have to slip past that idiot foremen Paulie, it might be a while still."

Just as she finished Kaku and Lucci both walked in. A dark hooded figure spoke from the back of the room, his voice was deep and low. "Now that we're all here we can discuss our plan of action." He chuckled deeply. "I will speak to each of you privately, you will each have a specific role in this plan. Follow it. Lucci, I will speak with you first." The large man moved into a room off to the side, Lucci followed. Once the two of them where inside the man wafted his hand the door closed behind them. "Jabura told me you had come 'across a bit of a ruff spot', care to elaborate?" he asked sitting down in a large chair.

Lucci hissed under his breath calling Jabura an asshole. "It's just two young girls have moved into Iceberg's mansion. I'm dealing with it."

"Is that all, those two girls from the West Blue?" he stated glancing over to Lucci, a dissatisfied chuckled came from his lips. Lucci's eyes narrowed. The man spoke again, "I have a job for you." The black haired man listened, "I want you to get as close to that foremen from Dock 1 as possible."

"Paulie?" Lucci asked distastefully.

"Mhmm." he replied taking a drink from a wine glass sitting on the table in front of him. "I want him eating out of the palm of your hand." he smirked.

Lucci crossed his arms, "He's been hanging out with the older sister of the two girls. How am I suppose to do that when he's with her half the time?"

"I have the solution to that, my friend. Go, tell Kaku to come in."

Lucci nodded walking out of the room, he walked over to the long legged man sitting on the couch with his hat pulled over his eyes and one leg laid over the other. Lucci kicked his shoe, "Hey, the boss wants to see you next."

The sudden kick caused Kaku's leg to hit the floor, he gave a irritable look to Lucci who was snickering and stood up walking into the room closing the door behind him. The dark man smirked looking to Kaku, "Tell me something, Kaku. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Taken back by the question Kaku shook his head, "Uh, no? Why?"

"Good, good." The man spoke, Kaku had a confused expression. "You're going to get one."

"I am?"

"Yes, in fact, it shall be young Miss Miakayla." He swirled the glass of red liquid in between his fingers, "Make her fall in love with you, keep her away from Paulie." Kaku nodded. "Go, tell Jabura to come in." Jabura walked into the room, after Kaku left. "Jabura, I need you to keep Lucci's mind on his work."

The wolf chuckled, "How?"

"Take his girlfriend away from him."

"Girlfriend?" Jabura laughed. "Lucci, doesn't have a girl. He's lucky Hattori is still with him."

The large man's eyes narrowed, Jabura apologized bowing his head. "As I was saying." he retorted. "That girl, the young one, he likes her. Take her out of the picture, but don't kill her. I don't want Iceberg getting wind of anything going on, you got it?"

The wolf nodded, "Yes."

"Alright, go and tell Kalifa to come in." The tall slender blonde walked into the room, he looked over to her. "I need you to finish out your 'sick' days then sneak into the mansion and find those Pluton papers, I can't make my next move till I have those blasted papers." he snarled slamming his fist on the desk.

She laughed lightly, "You underestimate me, boss. I'll get you your papers."

He smirked, "Good girl." she nodded turning to leave, he called her back. "Oh, Kalifa." she turned. His voice was contemptuous, "Tell that sister of yours she did a _wonderful_ job keeping Paulie busy," his voice lowered, "and she's fired."

Kalifa nodded once walking out, she grumbled deeply. "Claudia." she sneered.

Paulie and M.K. walked through Water 7 gathering up many different kinds of fruits, breads, and cadies. Paulie carried the bags on his arm, while he held her hand in his pocket. Taking his free hand he took the cigar from his mouth, blowing out smoke and tossing it. "What else do you need?" he smiled looking over to her.

Her eyes looked into his, "You to come along with me, so I'm not lonely."

The blonde groaned out miserably. "I would love to, but I couldn't. I have work."

She sighed out, looking to her feet. "I know. I wish I could take Cami, but I don't want to break her heart if what I find out isn't true."

"What exactly are you looking for, I mean I know your looking for you mother, but what are you basing the search on?"

"I know her name, it's Elana."

He nodded, "That at least narrows it a little."

She shook her head, "Some but not many, there could be hundreds of Elanas here."

He clenched her hand gently, "You'll find her."

"Yea, I have a vague memory of what she looks like. I can see her face in my mind." she looked up to him. "What about you? Where's your mom and dad?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, sailing somewhere in the wild blue yonder?"

"Sailing? Are they Marines, pirates, or just sailing for fun."

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure they aren't pirates, but yea they sail for fun. My dad likes it, it's like a hobby of his."

"Oh, what about your mom?"

"Follows him where ever he goes." he smiled. "She's more of the read a book type."

"Where did you fit in to all of that?" she asked sweetly.

"When I was a boy I loved it, sailing from this island to that island and coming back to Water 7 and watching the ships come in and out as they delivered goods from all over the Grand Line. But it got boring after a while, I wanted to know how it all worked, so when I was sixteen I tried out to work for Galley la. They said I was too little, I was only a boy. But Iceberg saw something in me, I guess, and he took me on as his apprentice."

"You guess?" she giggled. "You're an outstanding shipwright."

He chuckled, "Yea, now. Not back then, I was a punk-ass kid who thought I knew a thing or two."

She held her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh, "Oh?"

"Yea, you probably would not have liked my younger me."

"I don't know, your past makes you who you are. I might have." Grinning teasingly she tugged at his jacket sleeve, "Would your younger self have wanted to hang out with me?"

"Yes. My younger self would have liked you a lot." he smirked looking to her.

"What about yourself now?"

He stopped walking taking her chin with his free hand, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Unable to hold back her excitement she gushed, "Yes!" Blushing brightly she turned her head, "Um - yea, I would like to go out with you." He chuckled kissing her cheek gently, she giggled. "I wish I wasn't going on my grand search, but I -" her voice trailed off as she walked forward sighing and leaning on the wall of a bridge over looking the channel. "It's like this big empty space in my heart and I finally found the two missing pieces."

"Two?" he asked walking over to her.

Watching his reflection in the shimmering water she nodded, "Yea, my mom and you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading :)

Please review and let me know how it was :D


	15. Pluton and a Lost Island?

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 15 - - Pluton and a Lost Island?

*Note: this story contains mature content*

Cami walked towards Iceberg's file room carrying another arm full of papers, she had been filing paper work all day. She noted out loud. "I give Kalifa props, this isn't an easy job." she giggled to herself opening the door to Iceberg's office and walking in. She gasped out, there was a stranger in the room. A woman, the window behind her was wide open letting the golden sunlight in. She had paper scattered all over the office, she wore a mask over her face, Cami couldn't make out who she was. Stepping back Cami went to run out, the mystery women sent a long thorny line catching the door and slamming it closed. Cami dropped the papers from her arms, she shook violently and turning leaned against the door looking at the stranger coming closer to her.

Seizing her arm tightly in her gloved hand she pulled Cami down to the floor tying her hands and feet up with the thorny line she had sent flying to close the door, she had broken most of the thorns off of it. "Stop squirming." her voice was angry and muffled in the mask. Cami tried making words come out of her mouth but nothing came, sthe woman snickered. Standing up Cami's brown eyes met with her violet like blue eyes.

"Kalifa?" Cami spoke out softly almost to herself. The woman's eyes narrowed as she quickly stood going back towards the desk, Cami had found her voice and began screaming. "Iceberg! Iceberg! Help!"

Kalifa hissed, she went to grab a set of paper on the desk, a gust of wind blew in from the open window sending the papers on the desk everywhere. "Shit!" she stated heatedly. Hearing running footsteps coming across the hallway she hissed and leaped out of the window disappearing on the roof tops.

Iceberg and Franky burst through the door frantically, "Cami!" Iceberg stated hysterically grabbing the teen into his arms and pulling the bindings from her hands and feet. "Are you okay?" he asked looking her over for any injuries.

The wind blew the scattered papers around, Cami nodded. "Y-yes, I'm fine." He sighed out in relief and held her close again, she wrapped her arms around Iceberg's chest holding onto him.

Franky looked down to the ground, his eyes widened lifting his sunglasses up he knelt down picked up several pieces of the paper. "Iceberg. I think we have a problem."

Iceberg looked over to his friend knelt down on the floor gathering up paper, Cami looked up from Iceberg's chest. There in Franky's hands he held up two blue prints with the words _Pluton _and _Lost Island _written across them.

M.K. and Paulie walked slowly through the streets, she had gathered up most of her stuff. Hearing someone on the roof above their heads they both looked up, Kaku was standing on the eve. He leaped down beside of them, "Paulie, I've been looking everywhere for you. A rouge wave hit Dock 1 and destroyed some of the company ships and did some damage to some of the customers ships."

"Shit." Paulie cursed out. "I'm going."

He turned to leave, M.K, gently took his arm. "I want to come."

Paulie shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders. "No, I don't want you getting hurt if there is more damage then just to the ships. Finish gathering up your things, okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

Kaku looked to her, "I can help you if you like?"

"Sure, thanks, Kaku." she smiled. Paulie left the two of them headed quickly for the dock. Her and Kaku gathered the rest of her things she would need to sail, it was already getting dark. She sighed, "Well, looks like I set sail tomorrow." her stomach growled, pressing her hand against her abdominal area she shook her head, "Oh, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Kaku glanced over to her, "We could go to Blueno's and get some dinner."

She nodded, "Alright." then the two of them made their way towards Blueno's.

Cami sat in front of Iceberg and Franky in the office, "So, let me get this straight. There is an island that once a long time ago was a boat, and it sunk. And you two and Tom-san are the only ones that know about it?" They both nodded. "_Pluton_. Has Tom's Workers official names on it?"

They nodded once more. Iceberg spoke, "I don't know why that person was after these papers."

Cami spoke hesitantly, "I didn't want to say this, because I wasn't sure. But I think it was Kalifa."

"Kalifa?!" they both stated in shock.

After eating at Blueno's Kaku and M.K. walked back through the dark streets of Water 7 it was already late, after getting his orders from his boss Kaku had the idea to lead M.K. back to his apartment and was going to make out with her to try and win her affections to keep her away from Paulie, she was completely plastered from drinking back at the bar. She walked a few steps up to his second floor apartment, stumbling over her own feet crashing forward onto the steps, she laughed out turning so she was sitting on the steps and commenting that the stairs needed to do a better job of holding her up. He shook his head smiling, he picked her up into his arms carrying her the rest of the way up. He held her against his chest with one arm opening the door to his apartment, her hand felt against his face, "You're very strong." she giggled.

He chuckled, "Thank you." walking through the door he closed it with his foot then walked over to the couch placing her down on it. Sitting down beside of her he took her chin in his hand turning her face towards his and pressing his lips against hers gently. Her lips were soft against his own, he pulled away slowly from the kiss.

She stared at him for a moment blinking her eyes, she held her finger up before speaking in a drunken manor. "Paulie. Is a much better kisser than you."

Feeling a sense of competition against his blonde coworker he slid closer to her taking her cheek in her hand kissing her more passionately. He felt her body leaning back against the arm of the couch as his body followed, his chest pressed against hers. His tongue lightly roamed against her lips, to his surprise she opened her mouth letting his tongue inside. He took her legs laying them over his lap, his hand felt against her leg and up to her thigh, his mind thought to the feeling of her bare leg against his hands and shoulders when he carried her up from the beach the day before. He held his hand tightly against her hip. His tongue rolled against her own, the taste of the brandy from her mouth lingered on his tongue.

They both pulled apart breathing in heavily, everything inside of him was screaming to remove her clothes to see her bare body. His hand slowly slid up from her thigh to her waist, she wasn't skin and bones like most of the girls he had been with. M.K.'s body curved and dipped like a woman's, her years of horsemanship had given her a body to die for. He kissed at her neck and gently running his tongue against her skin.

Her hand slowly moved to his hoodie slipping her hands under it running her hands against his body. The feel of her hands against his body made him moan out, her free hand pulled his hat off dropping it to the floor and running her fingers through his copper blonde colored hair lacing them into his locks she pressed her lips against his.

His body couldn't this torture any longer, he pulled her up into his arms with out breaking the kiss carrying her to his room. Laying her out on his bed he climbed overtop of her, his hands felt generously up her waist and over her still clothed stomach. His lips murmured lustfully, "I'm resisting the urge to rip this jacket off." he began unbuttoning her jacket, after an unbearable amount of time he removed it only to be thwarted that she was wearing a camisole. Sliding down to where her tank met her pants he raised it up partly kissing at the newly exposed skin, she let out a gasping moan as his tongue followed his hands up her body removing her top. His eyes stared intently at her exposed stomach, his hand slide against it causing her to shudder with delight. A chuckle escaped his lips.

She slowly sat up pulling her legs from under his, he sat up on his shines, a seductive smiled twitched at her lips. "Your turn." she leaned forward taking his hips into her hands, she leaned his private area against her mouth.

He leaned his head back, "Oh shit." she laughed and began making her way up to his shirt. Raising it up partly she ran her tongue against the brim of his jeans against his skin, taking her hands she ran them up his abs removing his hoodie, she sat back looking attentively at his shirtless body. Had she always thought he was attractive? Her lips and tongue began ravaging his abs. The more her lips moved against his body the more aroused he became, his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight. His body was begging himself to undo his pants, he needed to release his aching member. He leaned her back, slowly tracing his finger against the rim of her bra on her breasts, reaching behind her he unclasped her bra removing it and discarding it to the floor along with her jacket and camisole. He sucked at her breasts, light moans came from her lips, her cheeks were now flustered from being both drunk and aroused by his fondling.

He unzipped his pants groaning in relief as his member erected completely from its prison. Moving to her pants he slowly undid them slipping them off her hips and tossing them to the floor, he also removed his pants tossing them away. Her underwear were already wet, he slipped his fingers into her, she gasped out moaning as he felt inside of her. He placed his wet fingers into his mouth, he smirked. "You taste good." Hearing her gasps and moans made him more aroused causing his member to precum. Lost completely in the moment, he made a move doing something he knew he was going to regret in the morning.


	16. The Next Day

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 16 - - The Next Day

Gentle rays of sunlight trickled through the window, M.K. slowly sat up, she rubbed her head it was pounding. "Damn, I'm never drinking again." She blinked her eyes a few times trying to fully awaken herself. This wasn't her bedroom in Iceberg's mansion. Glancing beside of her, her eyes grew wide. She gasped out falling off of the bed and onto the floor.

Kaku sat up, "Miakayla?" he leaned over the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Seizing the sheet she pulled it about herself, "Yes." her cheeks and ears were burning she was blushing so brightly. "W-what happened last night?"

He sighed out placing his head against the bed speaking, "We had s-"

She stopped him, standing up with the sheet now pulled about her body like a dress. "No. No. No!" she looked over to him, he was nodding his head. She clasped her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God, I can't believe I did that."

"It wasn't bad." he stated standing up and pulling his pants and sweat shirt on.

She clasped her hands in her hair, "Paulie. What is he going to say? I have to tell him. I feel so bad."

"You don't have to tell him, what he doesn't know. Won't hurt him." he stated brushing his fingers through his hair and pulling his hat on.

She had slipped down to the floor was cross legged looking up to him. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry, for anything I said or did last night. That wasn't me, you're very sweet, but I just- I just don't love you the way I do Paulie. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine." he turned walking towards the door. "I have to go, I'm late for work." Kaku walked out the door jogging to Dock 1, he took a smooth leap over the fence walking over to Lucci.

The black haired man look to his colleague, "My, my, late for work this morning are we." he chuckled.

Kaku crossed his arms narrowing his eyes, "Very funny. I need to talk to you, about _work_."

Lucci sighed out and followed Kaku to an unoccupied part of the dock. "What did you do?" he asked facing the younger man. Kaku rubbed the back of his neck thinking about what he was going to say. "How bad?" Kaku hissed through his teeth. Lucci shook his head, "Sovin Island or Istadal Park bad?"

"More like Guven, but anyway; yesterday, when I went and told Paulie about the rouge wave hitting the docks, well he told M.K. to stay and gather up the rest of her things to leave. I suggested I would help her. We got the rest of her stuff and I took her to Blueno's- and got her drunk. I was going to take her back to my apartment and make out with her, but-" Lucci's eyebrow was raised, Kaku finished. "I ended up having sex with her."

"That's brilliant." Lucci stated. "Nothing like Guven."

Kaku continued talking, "I know, it was stupid- wait, what?"

"It was perfect. I have been trying to think of a way to get that idiot Paulie to _talk _to me and I have it." a wicked smiled played at his lips. "I'll tell him M.K. had sex with you." her turned walking back towards the main part of the docks.

Kaku caught up to him, "But I had sex with her."

"He doesn't know that, besides if I tell him I will make you sound innocent and then you won't have to worry about him hanging you by the neck from Dock 1's gate for having sex with his girl." Lucci smirked patting Kaku on the shoulder and walked off.

Kaku placed his hand on his neck talking to himself, "I didn't think about that."

Lucci walked over to Paulie who was writing down new records for the ships that had been damaged by the wave. He glanced up to Lucci, "Did Kaku finally decide to come in?"

Lucci nodded, "Yes." he stood there waiting for Paulie to finish the paper.

The blonde growled out, "What? You're annoying me, with your standing and casting shadows, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

Paulie fidgeted with the cigar in his mouth, speaking in an irritated manor. "Can it wait?"

"It's about M.K., but I suppose it can wait." Lucci said turning around walking back towards his work.

Paulie called to him, "Wait, hold on. Tell me now."

A wicked smiled fell on Lucci's lips, he turned. "Come with me." the blonde rolled his eyes following after him. Lucci lead him to the beach just behind Dock 1, stopping he turned. "Now, last night after you left to go to Dock 1, Kaku and M.K. finished getting together her stuff. They both decided they would go to Blueno's and get dinner."

Paulie didn't look to pleased with Lucci's story, "So? They ate dinner, I don't think their getting married."

"There's more." Lucci finished, "They started drinking." Paulie's eyes narrowed as smoke began pouring out of his nose. "They got drunk. Kaku was embarrassed to take M.K. back to Iceberg's mansion in such a state so he took her to his apartment-" Paulie face was already started to turn red with anger. "and she had sex with him."

Those words through Paulie into a rage, "What!? I'm going to kill that fucking basterd! He touched her, I'm going to hang him till he can't breath!"

Lucci seized Paulie's arm, "Hold on, wait a minute. He came to me and told me to tell you because he was worried you would act like this."

Paulie turned to Lucci, he was furious, "Afraid! Afraid! He damn better be afraid."

Lucci spoke again, "He wanted me to stress the fact, _she_ had sex with him." Paulie looked to him in disbelief. "Yes, Miakayla had sex with him. Not the other way around."

Paulie hissed out, jerking his wrist from Lucci's hand and spoke calmly. "I don't believe either of you, she would never do something like that. She's not that kind of person, and the fact you have the audacity to say such things about her infuriates me." he turned walking back up the stair way leading to Dock 1.

"Where are you going?" Lucci asked.

"To talk to M.K."

After Cami had woken up and eaten she decided she was going to pay a visit to Blueno's and see Teri. The dark blue haired woman was just finishing a table when Cami walked in, "Hey there, Cami. What brings you to this side of town?"

"Just came to talk some girl talk. M.K. left yesterday so I have no one to talk to till she gets back." she sighed out.

Teri tilted her head, "Yesterday? Didn't you hear?" Cami shook her head asking what. "A rouge wave hit Dock 1 yesterday and held her back a day, didn't she come back to the mansion?"

"No, she didn't." Cami stated worriedly. "Wait, did you see her last night?"

"Yea." Teri spoke walking over to Cami. "She came in here with Kaku, she told me about it, but my shift ended before they left. Daddy might know when they left." she said pointing back towards the bar.

Cami shook her head, "No, that's okay. I'm going to go, maybe I can catch her before she leaves and ask why she didn't come home. Thanks, Teri."

M.K. sat on the steps to Paulie's apartment, she had her knees pulled up to her chest. she had the look of complete and utter despair on her face, she felt horrible. Sniffing back tears that started to stream down her cheeks she shook her head, she couldn't go back to Iceberg's mansion and tell Cami or Iceberg. In fact, she really didn't even want to be here waiting for Paulie. She felt as though she had committed a deadly sin and she just wanted to disappear. Standing up she went to leave, but her blurry vision caught sight of someone coming towards her, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve - it was Paulie.

Seeing her he crossed his arms over his chest, "You." he stated firmly. "You have some explaining to do." he sounded pissed off.

"Pau-" she started crying. "Paulie, I'm sorry. Did Kaku tell you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me, I can't believe you!" he started yelling. "How could you? If you didn't want to be with me you should have just told me."

Her voice was choked up. "What? Wait, no-"

He cut her off. "No. You're just like every other girl around here. You don't know how to wait for a god damn thing, I thought you were different!"

His words hit her like a gun shot to the heart, she clasped her hand over her mouth. She slowly lowered her hands to her side clenching her fists, bitter tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. "You know something, you told me you use to be a punk-ass kid who thought he knew a thing or two." Walking over to him she stopped in front of him glaring irately to him. "I'm afraid not much has changed." Turning sharply she started walking away.

Paulie stood in shock of what she said, he turned. "Hold on."

She whipped around, "No!" she yelled. "I'm through. Not anther word, or I'm liable to do something no good woman should." Her voice began to shake. "I'm done, Paulie." With that she turned on her heel and started walking quickly to Dock 1, her pace quickened into a run. She just wanted to leave, she need some space from all of this, with out a word to anyone at the dock she got into the boat Iceberg let her borrow and left.

Just as M.K. 's boat left the dock Cami leaped over the fence to Dock 1, "Hey, Lucci!" she called. Her voice was concerned.

He turned to her, "Yea?"

"Have you seen M.K.? She didn't come home last night, I'm really worried about her."

Lucci shook his head, "No, I haven't not today."

Lulu spoke up, "She just left on the boat, if you hurry maybe you can catch her."

Cami took off towards the dock where the company boats were. M.K.'s boat was already small against the horizon, Cami yelled loudly. "Miakayla!" her voice was lost in the sound of the wind and the water lapping at the dock. She shook her head, "I don't understand." Walking back to Dock 1 she went up to Lucci, "She's gone already. Where is Kaku, Teri said she saw him with her last night."

Lucci thought quickly, "I'm not sure. I think he left."

Cami cursed under her breath, "Where's Paulie, then?" just as she asked the blonde stepped over the fence walking back to the table he had been working at earlier. She walked over to him, "Hey. Did you talk to M.K. today?"

His eyes were narrowed, "I guess you could say that, why what did she say?"

Cami laughed sarcastically, "Say? She's gone. Left, didn't even say goodbye. Did you say something to her, upset her?"

He hissed out, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Cami growled, "Damn it, Paulie. Look, I need to know what happened! I'm worried about _my_ sister. I don't give a flip about the rest."

Paulie huffed out a puff of smoke, "We had a fight, okay? We're apparently through now, and I'm really pissed off right now." his voice was half way between tears and yelling. He held his hand up shaking it, "I'm done for today, I'm going home." he turned and left the dock.

Cami sighed out, "Great. Didn't they just get over their last fight?" placing her hand against her head she grabbed the snail from her pocket. "Maybe she'll answer." The other line only rang, no answer. M.K. had forgotten her snail back at Kaku's apartment when she left. Cami hissed out, "Perfect." placing her fingers against her temples she started out of Dock 1. Walking back to Blueno's bar she walked in sitting down in the back most table placing her head against the cold wood of the table.

She sat like that for almost five minutes before a unfamiliar male voice spoke to her. "You seem troubled." he spoke.

She sat up gasping and leaning back against her chair, this man was the same man she and M.K. had been seeing all over Water 7. Only this time his hair was loose and pulled back into a single pony tail. Cautiously she spoke, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Jabura spoke calmly, "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you." his smile was sincere and gentle. "My name is Ja'."

Cami thought since he was talking to her she would clear up why he had been 'following' her and M.K., "Oh, well, Ja'. I can't help but think, you seem oddly familiar. Have we met before?"

He bit at his bottom lip, "Well, I guess you could say that. I've seen you twice I think before now. I'm a pirate hunter."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm not a pirate." she smiled politely.

"Good to hear." He smirked, "I might have had to take you in."

Cami looked unamused, "Is this your idea of pick up lines?"

He placed his hand behind his head, "Uh, no. Not really. Why? Are they bad?" he asked grinning in the cutest way he could manage.

She laughed lightly, "No, they aren't horrible. It's me. I'm just a little worked up right now. It's not you."

He tilted his head, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Cami could help but think he reminded her a lot of Tex, he act a bit like a dog. She smiled, "So, a pirate hunter, huh. I bet you catch a few around Water 7."


	17. It Happened It's Done With and Over So

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 17 - - It Happened. It's Done With and Over. So Get Over It.

Cami and Jabura talk for hours, he told her he was new to Water 7 and had only been there a few weeks. He hadn't caught very many pirates and if he didn't he was going to get in trouble with his boss. Cami shook her head, "Oh, that sucks."

He nodded, "Yea, and my boss isn't exactly the sweetest guy either. But, I'm not worried about it, I always pull through at the last minute." he chuckled. "How about you? Local or visiting."

"Uh- Both?" she laughed. "We were ship wrecked in a storm, and we haven't left yet. It's really nice here."

"We?" he smiled.

"Yea, my sister and I. She's left on business, I guess you could say."

"Ah." he smiled. He glanced up to a clock on the wall, "Oh, it's late. I'd better go, it was nice meeting you, Cami." he stated standing and bowing.

She smiled, "Yea, same to you, Ja'." with that he left out of the bar.

Teri came over and sat down beside of her, "Hey." she smiled gently.

Cami smiled, "Hey."

"Did you find anything out about M.K.?"

"Paulie and her had a fight. She left, and I didn't get to talk to her."

"A fight." Teri pursed her lips, "What about?"

"I have no idea." she stated rubbing her face. "They just got over their last fight." the teen sighed out.

Teri shook her head, "They're young and in love, they'll work it out." she smiled taking Cami's long black hair into her hands and gently stroking it. "I saw you and that guy talking."

"Yea, he seems nice. A little rough around the edges though." she giggled.

Teri nodded, "Keep a sharp eye though, some of a guys in this bar can be wolves in sheep's clothing."

Blueno called Teri from the bar, "Teres- I mean. Teri, order up."

Teri shook her head, "Almost." she giggled. "Coming, Daddy."

Cami sighed, "I'm gone, Teri. See you tomorrow." the blue haired woman waved as the teen left. Cami made her way to the mansion. She stopped at the doorway, there was a bag of things on the doorstep. They were miscellaneous items for travel and M.K.'s Mushi. "Huh." Cami spoke. "Weird." Picking up the bag she went in quickly, "Iceberg. Is M.K. here?"

"No." his voice called from the other room. "Why? I thought she left yesterday."

Not wanting him to worry about Paulie and M.K.'s fight she spoke, "Oh, yea she did. I was just asking cause I found her mushi. I guess she left it."

Iceberg spoke up, "Oh, that's not good. I hope she gets a new one." he stated walking into the foyer. "What's that?" he asked seeing the bag over her shoulder.

"Just some stuff, I'm going to sort through it and see if we want any of it." she smiled.

The blue haired man nodded, "Okay. Oh, I hired in a temp secretary." he stated. "I hope you don't mind, you seemed to like the job."

The black hair teen shrugged, "Yea, it was fun. Didn't leave much time for wandering around." she giggled. "Don't worry about it though. Who is it?"

"Claudia. She's a friend of Paulie's."

"Ah." She thought to herself hoping M.K. wouldn't run into her when she came back. "Oh." she spoke up. "About Kalifa-"

Iceberg spoke before she finished, "I'm probably going to let her go, since you said you thought the intruder was her. I just haven't quiet fingered out how yet." He tapped the papers in his hand against his palm. "Don't worry about it." he smiled walking up stairs to his office. "Oh, if M.K. calls let me know."

"Sure thing." Cami smiled, she walked up to her room. Tex was laying on the bed, he wagged his tail happily. "Oh, Tex. What am I going to do? Poor M.K., she's probably torn apart right now." She took his head into her hands kissing him between the eyes, the wolf sighed out laying his head in his master's lap.

M.K. pressed her head against the helm of the boat, "Darn it. I left my mushi at Kaku's apartment." She groaned out, "I would have left it if I hadn't been in such a hurry to leave." Cursing under her breath she scolded herself, "It wouldn't have even been there if I hadn't gone with Kaku." she growled.

The station where Kokoro worked slowly came into view, "I guess I'll dock and ask Kokoro if I can borrow her mushi."

The green haired woman came out of the station seeing the Galley La boat approaching, then spying the red hair girl at the helm she spoke. "Ah, Miakayla. What brings you all the way out here?" she smiled happily to see her.

Chimney bounced out of the station, "Who is it, Granny!"

"It's Miakayla." the old lady spoke to the small green hair girl with tall pigtails. "One of the two girls staying in Iceberg's mansion."

"Oh!" she grinned. "Hi!"

M.K. smiled, "Hi, Chimney, Kokoro. I was wondering if I could borrow your mushi to call Cami, I left mine back on Water 7."

"Sure, sure. No problem." she stated walking back into the station. "Come on in, dock your ship. Chimney and I are about to have lunch why don't you join us?"

"Yea! Join us!" Chimney chimed.

M.K. went to say no but her stomach growled, "I think I will, thank you." she docked the boat and climbed down the ladder on the side walking into the station.

Chimney handed her the snail. "Here!"

"Thanks." taking it she called Cami's mushi as she walked outside.

"Hello?" Cami answered.

"Hey, Cami. It's M.K."

"M.K.! Oh my gosh! I was worried sick about you. Are you okay? What happened?" she blurted out quickly.

"I'm fine. I just need some space from Water 7 is all." the elder stated leaning against the wall of the station.

"What happened? Paulie told me you two had a fight." she paused. "What about?"

M.K. shook her head, "He didn't say?"

"No." Cami shook her head.

"W-would it be okay if we left it at that?" she asked warily.

Cami's voice was hesitant, "Yea, I guess. But are you good?"

"Yea, don't worry. I just wanted to let you and Iceberg know I was alright. I'm calling from Kokoro's mushi so I won't be able to call back till I get a new one."

"Okay. Be safe." she smiled.

"I will, I'll call as soon as I can. Oh, one thing. Could you take care of Jay for me?"

"Yea, of course. I get to ride him." she laughed. "I won't be doing any walking while your gone."

M.K. giggled, "Sounds good, well, Kokoro invited me to lunch so I'd better go, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

M.K. hung up walking back in, handing Chimney the mushi. "Here. Thanks." she smiled.

Kokoro called to them both, "Okay, lunch is ready come and eat."

After they ate Chimney went out and started playing in the shallow water just off the edge of the train station with Gonbe splashing him with water. Kokoro spoke to M.K. while she watched her granddaughter play, "So, what are you out sailing for?"

"I'm looking for someone, actually you might be able to help me out. Do you know any Elana's around here?" she asked looking hopefully to Kokoro.

"Elana? Yes, Iceberg's girlfriend's name is Elana." she laughed.

"Girlfriend?" M.K. smiled curiously.

"Sort of, she was his sweetheart growing up. But they never really got together."

"Ah, where can I find her?"

"Marine Ford. She's an admiral."

"An a-admiral?" M.K. stated astonished.

"Yes, ma'am. First one too." she stated happily.

"Okay, where's Marine Ford?" M.K. asked meekly.

Kokoro laughed, "Long ways from here." she tapped her chin. "Actually, she was just here a few days ago, she's probably not in too big of a hurry to get back either. You might catch her before Marine Ford."

"Oh? That would be great." she smiled. "Any idea where she might go first?"

"Hmm. There's a small island not far from here called Shima." she pointed in the direction the island would be. "It's half way between Marine Ford and here so if she isn't there you can keep sailing to HQ."

"Shima? How will I know when I get there?"

Kokoro held her hand up, "Hold on." she walked back into the station. "Here. Take this log pose, it will show you the way, just followed the arrow." she smiled strapping the leather band to M.K.'s wrist.

The red head smiled, looking at the tiny glass globe on her wrist. "Thank you, Kokoro."

She nodded, "No problem. You'd better go on a head and set sail if you want to catch her. You should reach Shima in two days or less depending on the current."

M.K. climbed aboard her boat, "Okay."

Chimney hopped up from where she was playing waving to M.K., "Bye! Have fun!"

"Bye, Chimney, Kokoro, Gonbe. Thanks for lunch, I'll stop by on my way back." she waved as she slowly sailed in the direction the tiny red arrow with in the glass globe was pointing.

Cami fell backwards against her bed, "She didn't want to tell me about it. Must be bad." groaning she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walking into Iceberg's office. "Hey." she smiled.

Iceberg looked up from his work, "Hi, did M.K. call?"

"Yea, she said she was at Kokoro's station and would get a mushi as soon as she could and call us."

"That's good. I wonder why she left hers." He pondered.

Cami shrugged, "No, idea. Maybe she'll get a personalized one this time." she giggled.

The blue haired man nodded, as he continued to write on the papers in front of him. He picked up a few papers checking them over before speaking again, "Cami, could you do me a favor and give these papers to Paulie." he asked holding them out to her.

Cami bit her bottom lip, "Uh- yea of course." she smiled quickly and took the papers from him. She trotted down the stairs and out of the door, "Darn, he said he was taking the day off." Walking over to Jay she called to him, the large horse trotted over nuzzling her. She grabbed up his bridle and placed it over his head, "I guess I'll ask Lulu or Lucci where his apartment is." Taking a hand full of his thick black mane she swung up onto Jay's bareback and clucking him into a walk. She trotted up slowly to the fence around Dock 1, seeing Lucci she called. "Hey, Lucci."

He turned walking over to her, "Yea, what's up?"

"Did Paulie happen to come back to Dock 1? I have some papers for him from Iceberg." she asked holding up the papers.

Lucci shook his head, "No. He's probably at his apartment."

"You wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?"

Lucci shook his head, Lulu walked by. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Paulie's apartment. Iceberg wants me to give these to him." she spoke.

"Oh, well it's that way about two blocks go over the bridge stay straight till you reach the bay and it's the only complex there." he smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Lulu. Lucci." she nodded once and clucked Jay into a trot in the direction Lulu had pointed out. Jay's metal shoes clanked against the stone walk way as she came up to the bridge, she walked him over before breaking him into a canter. The bay came into view. "Huh." she spoke out. "For somebody who has a lot of debts he sure does live in a nice apartment." Walking Jay over to the railing of the steps she tied him to a small fence that ran around the outer edge of the apartment building. "Stay here, boy. I'll be right back." she stated patting his neck gently. He nickered and bobbed his head. She stopped before walking forward. "Darn, I didn't ask Lulu which apartment was his." she hissed through her teeth. A gentle wind blew past her face a strong smell of cigar smoke blasted up her nose, she clamped her fingers over her nose. "Found him." she stated walking up the stairs in front of her, stepping from the stairs onto the deck in front of the apartment doors she saw Paulie sitting on the railing. He was taking a gulp from the bottle of liquor in his hands, she stopped tapping her foot and clearing her throat.

He pulled the bottle away quickly pressing his wrist against his mouth as he swallowed hard. "What?" he asked irritated.

"Is that really how you coupe with a break up? Liver and lung cancer." she asked walking over to him taking the bottle from his hand and replacing it with the papers from Iceberg.

The blonde shook his head putting his cigar back in his mouth looking at the papers. His eye brow quirked, "He wants me to build this?"

"What is it?" Cami asked putting the bottle down on the deck and sitting down on the railing up against the beam holding onto it. Looking over the edge she smiled, "Nice." She was literally right above the bay below, which was surrounded by a huge stone sea wall making her at least 40 feet in the air.

Paulie looked over to her, "Don't fall." he stated stepping back onto the deck and walking into his apartment.

'Don't fall' Cami mocked turning so she was straddling the railing with her knees. She could hear Paulie talking to who she assumed was Iceberg inside. It sounded like he was trying to persuade Iceberg not to make him build a ship. Which was odd, for Paulie anyway. She heard him groan out crossly before agreeing and hanging up then walking back out. "You seem torn." she noted.

Placing his arms against the railing he huffed out, "No, I'm fine."

"Mhmm. You lie about as good as you gamble." He shot her a glare. She smiled, "Maybe you could apologies to her."

"Me? Why? I didn't do anything wrong, she did." he spoke gruffly. "And what makes you think I want to be with her."

Cami's eyes stared at him unwavering, "Again, bad liar. I'm not going to ask what 'she' did, because she told me she didn't want to tell me."

"You talked to her?" his voice sounded curious. Cami nodded. "Was she angry?"

"Not really. She sounded more sad then anything."

He hissed out cursing himself, "I made her cry." he muttered lowly. "I didn't mean to yell at her, I was upset."

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked looking to him.

"No. I didn't even ask her what happened between them."

"Them?" Cami asked quirking her eyebrow. He went to speak but she held her hand up, "Wait, she didn't want to tell me. It would be wrong of me to hear it from someone else. Especially since she's the only one who knows what actually happened."

He nodded, "You're right."

Cami hopped down from the railing, "Look, don't hold it over your head. It's just going to make you miserable. It happened, it's done with and over, so get over it." she turned on her heel and started for the stairs. Turning back to him she spoke, "But if you need someone to talk to," She smiled gently, "I'll listen."


	18. I Want to be a Cat!

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 18 - - I Want to be a Cat!

Claudia slowly made her way to Iceberg's mansion for her first day on the job, hearing someone call to her she turned. Kalifa was standing behind her, "Claudia. Are you going into work?"

The young blonde nodded, "Yea, it's a shame you lost your job."

Kalifa huffed out, "I never really liked it anyway, Iceberg is way to carefree. Anyway, we still need those papers. Maybe you could sneak in and find them?"

Claudia laughed, "You aren't even going to give me a chance to pull the wool over Iceberg's eyes? He doesn't even trust me to hire me on full time, I'm just a temp."

"Oh?" she smirked. "Maybe I was a little too soon to judge him, he's smarter than he appears." Kalifa tapped her chin, "Fine, you have one week."

Claudia nodded once, "Okay. Are you going to tell the boss?"

"No, he's already pissed off at you about Paulie." she folded her arms over her chest. "I'll just tell him I'm doing it."

Claudia furrowed her brow, "Thanks."

"You only had that job because of me anyway." she stated haughtily.

"What ever, I'm going to be late so I have to go." with that she turned at jogged towards the mansion.

Just as she walked in Cami was running out, almost running right into her. Stopping quickly then teen stumbled backwards, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She smiled gently and giggled, "It's fine."

Cami tilted her head, "You must be Iceberg's new secretary." Her mind thought how much she looked like Kalifa, shaking it off she assumed it was because she was wearing glasses and a blonde.

"Yes, I am. My name is Claudia. It's nice to meet you." she held out her hand.

Cami took it, "I'm Cami, my sister and I are staying here. I'm sorry for almost running you over."

"No harm done." she spoke gently.

Iceberg walked into the foyer, "Oh, Claudia, I'm glad you're here. I have some paper work for you."

Claudia nodded, "Yes." she turned back to Cami. "Nice to meet you."

The teen nodded, "Same to you." then she ran out the door to Blueno's bar.

Teri saw Cami come in, "Hey, Cami."

"Hi, Teri. Could I talk with you?"

She nodded, "Yea, what's up."

"You know Kalifa, right?" The blue haired woman nodded. Cami finished, "Does she have a sister?"

Teri thought for a moment, "Not that she told me of, why?"

"Iceberg just hired a new girl as his secretary and well I think she looks a lot like Kalifa." She shrugged, "I don't know maybe it's just because she's blonde with glasses and looks like a secretary."

Jabura was sitting in the back of the bar, he over hear Cami talking with Teri almost spitting out the liquor in his mouth. He swallowed, "Shit." he muttered. "This little girl is going to be a problem." he growled clenching the neck of the bottle in his hand. A smirked played across his lips, "I guess I'll have to deal with it." he took a drink from the bottle he was holding. Cami walked past, he spoke. "Hey, Cami."

She smiled, "Hi, Ja'."

The same cute smile that reminded her of Tex pulled at his lips, "You busy today?"

Nodding she spoke, "Sort of, why?"

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to hand out."

"Ah, maybe some other time." she nodded. "I would love to, but I have some things I wanted to do today."

He nodded, "Alright. See you later."

"Yea." she smiled. Sprinting to Dock 1 she hopped over the fence and running over to Lucci who was sitting on the pile of logs against the office. "Hi!" she chimed.

"Hey, Cami." he smiled.

"You busy?" she asked tilting her head.

He sighed, "Yea. We're down a guy today."

"Oh?" she looked around the dock. The usual guys were there except Paulie. "Paulie didn't come in?" she asked.

"No, he did. Iceberg has him working on something in Dock 2. But yea that's the man we're down. His job is harder then it looks."

Lulu walked past carrying an arm full of knotted ropes, "You're telling me. Remind me next time not to let Tilestone try to tie rigging." he stated sighing.

Tilestone yelled out loudly, "I'M SORRY, I THOUGHT IT WAS EASIER THAN IT LOOKED!"

Lulu shook his head, "It's fine, Tilestone. Lucci and I will handle the rigging, okay?" The large man nodded before walking back to the work he was more familiar with. Lulu looked over to Lucci, "Hey, could you come over here and help me untangle this?"

The tall man nodded, "Yea." he looked to Cami. "You can hang out here."

"Okay. Can I help untangle?" Lulu had a worried look when she asked. She laughed, "Hey, don't worry. I'm a little bit of an expert in tangled ropes, I use to work on a ranch. I've had my fair share of knotted up lead lines and lariats."

Lulu nodded, "Okay. I think this might take more than two people anyway." he laughed tugging at the tangled mess of ropes. It took Cami's nimble fingers minutes to untangle a rope from the mess, she loped it quickly about her arm and tethered it around the center of the binding and placed it down. "Wow, you're quick." Lulu noted.

"Thanks." she smiled. After about half and hour or so they had completely untangled the huge knot of ropes. Cami tossed the last bundle of rope down with the rest, "Can I help out with anything else?" she smiled brightly.

Lulu placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm. I don't see why not." he smiled.

Lucci looked to her, "You can help me out."

She beamed, "Okay! What do you do besides work with that big saw?" she asked teasingly.

"How good are you with a hammer?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh. I helped my step-dad build a barn once. So, I'm no expert, but I think I can nail a few nails." she grinned.

He nodded, "Good, follow me." he lead her over to a huge hull that several other shipwrights were working on. He pointed to several holes that had been drilled into the ends of the boards, "These line up against the long beams on the skeleton, bolts go into the holes hammer them in tight." he stated placing the board above one that was already nailed in. He picked up a large steel bolt the size of Cami's hand, he placed it in the drilled hole taking and heavy swing back he slammed the bolt into the beam.

She marveled at his strength, "Wow. I don't think I can nail it in, in one swing though." she giggled. Picking up the huge steel bolt she placed it in the drilled hole and began striking it a few times. The bolt went in seemingly well. "Huh." she smirked. "Not that hard."

He chuckled, "Or maybe you're stronger than you think." He was working on the other side of the board bolting it in.

"Nah." she laughed. "I'm a weakling." He shook his head smiling. "What else do you do?"

"I'm a bolt and treenail specialist, and a sawyer."

"Treenail?" Cami asked giggling. "I didn't know trees had nails." she teased.

He snickered, "Funny. But it's long wooden stakes, we use those on some ships instead of bolts."

"Ah." she smirked. "I think wooden stakes would look much nicer than big steel bolts."

He nodded, "Mhmm. Usually the stakes go on luxury cursers like your ship."

"Speaking of which." she noted. "When are you guys going to work on the poor old _Eclipse_?" she asked in a fake pout.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" he asked mischievously.

"Nah. I think I'll move into the mansion, marry into a rich family and live life luxuriously." she laughed. "Are you rich?" the teen asked with a big toothy grin.

"Not quiet. But, I do have money."

"Oh, really?" she swooned out. "Mr. Rob Lucci has 'money'. What kind of money?" she nudged gently against his shoulder.

"Green." He chuckled as she hit his arm playfully.

"Ha, ha." she mocked. Nailing up a new board she glanced to him, "Where do you live?"

"In an apartment." he replied looking to her.

"Is it nice?" she smiled.

"I suppose, why?"

"Just asking. I'm board so I'm making small talk."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it's nice. It's not too far from work, which makes it much nicer." he stated.

"Not a morning person?"

"Not particularly, no." he smiled.

"Me either, I prefer to sleep in. I wish I was a cat or a dog, then all I'd have to do is look cute, eat, and sleep." she laughed.

"I think that sounds more like a cat." he noted.

"True." she nodded. "Okay, then I want to be a cat! Oh, wait no. I want to be a white tiger, or a snow leopard." she stated exactly.

"Eat a Devil's Fruit." he smirked.

"Devil's what?"

"Devil's Fruit, you eat it and get a certain power. There are three kinds: Paramecia, Zone, and Logia. Paramecia gives you a super power basically, like being able to lift something with gravity, or like Teri who has super human strength. Zone is animal. Logia is the rarest, it turns it's user into something like: fire, water, or sand."

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"But, you will never be able to swim again."

"Oh, that sucks." she pursed her lips. "I like swimming. I don't know if I would want to do that."

"It's not so bad once you get use to it."

"Huh. You have one?" she asked smiling brightly. He nodded. "So, that's why you didn't come swimming with us that day."

"Yea."

"I'm sorry. I kind of feel bad for asking now."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine."

The teen was silent for a moment, "What type of Devil's Fruit do you have?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"A zone."

"You're an animal!" she asked bouncing up.

"Yea, I'm a leopard."

She squealed, "Awesome! I want to see. Uh- if you don't mind."

He chuckled, "After work, I'll show you."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands. "When is that?"

"Five hours." he answered.

She pursed her lips, "Oh."

He chuckled. "I suppose I could take a break and show you now."

Her face brightened up, "Really?"

Lucci nodded, "Yea, come on." he walked to docks where the company ship were docked. He took his hat off placing it on her head and walking out in front of her. Hattori flew from his master's shoulder as he slowly morphed into his full leopard form.

Cami's brown eyes grew wide as she squealed, "Oh my, goodness!" she gasped. "Can, can I pet you, please?" she asked dancing up and down.

His large cat ears flickered, "Uh. Sure?"

She gently placed her hands against his tawny spotted fur stroking him gently. "Oh, wow. You're so soft." she wrapped her arms about his furry neck nuzzling her nose into his cheek. "Can I keep you?" Lucci's eyes grew wide as she nuzzled into him. If he had been human he would have been bright red, his ears and cheeks were burning. He began to purr deeply as she scratched his ears, though it sounded more like he was growling. She giggled, "I like you like this. A leopard, I mean." He couldn't help but feel elated she said she liked him. "Can I touch your nose?" she asked cutely.

"My, nose?" he asked tilting his head and wrapping his long feline tail about his feet. She nodded happily. "I suppose so."

As soon as he agreed she rubbed her pointer finger against his nose then up to the velvety part of his muzzle. She laughed softly, "Your nose feels like a wet highlighter."

He chuckled, "A highlighter?"

"Uh-hu." she laughed. "Do you like being a cat?"

"Yea, it's nice. I get to get away with things I normally wouldn't." he smirked.

"Do you just change into a full form leopard?"

He shook his head, "No, I have two others."

"Oh, show me." she stated gleefully. He transformed into his smaller human leopard hybrid, he was only slightly taller than his normal self. Cami seized his hand into hers, " Nice claws. Ah, and you still have a tail." she stated taking his long tail in her hands stroking it. "My cat hated it when I touched his tail." she dropped his tail. "Oh, do you hate it when someone touched your tail?"

He laughed, "No, it's fine."

"You said you had another one." she smiled. "What is it?"

"Like this on but much, much bigger." Her eyes stared into his pleadingly for him to change into it. He shook his head smiling and transformed into his larger form.

Cami gasped out excitedly, he loomed over her. She just came to his belt line, quickly grabbing his leg, she giggled out. "Mine! You're mine, I'm keeping you! No one else can have you."

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mhmm. And there's nothing you can do about it."


	19. He is Your Dad

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 19 - - He is Your Dad

M.K. stood at the helm of the Galley La boat she had borrowed from Iceberg, the calm ocean waves lapped at it's wooden sides, she stared at the log pose on his wrist. It still pointed straight forward. "Well." she breathed out. "Kokoro said I would be there in about two days." It was just barely nearing the forty eighth hour that she had been sailing, as her eyes moved up from the glass globe on her wrist her eyes caught sight of a island far off in the distance. "Huh." she laughed out lightly. "I guess she was, right." The island seemed normal enough, it was covered in tall green leafed trees, while a golden sandy shore sat about its base leading out into the warm ocean.

There was a small harbor on the far side of the island, several ships and small boats were tied along the docks. One of them being a large green and black striped Marines' ship. "I hope that's hers." M.K. sighed out.

Docking the boat to the wharf a small elderly woman came over to her. "Good afternoon! That will be 20 beri for the day, 100 for a week. Which will it be, honey?"

"Uh. To be on the safe side, lets do a week." she smiled handing her the money.

The woman nodded putting the money in her pouch, "Alright, and welcome to Shima!"

"Thank you." M.K. nodded. "Oh." she spoke as the lady turned away. "You wouldn't happen to know if the Marine that owns that ship would be an Admiral would you?"

The woman looked at her oddly, "You aren't a pirate are you?"

She shook her head, "Oh, no. I'm just-" she paused. "Well, I'm not a sailor either. I don't even own the boat, I'm borrowing it from Iceberg."

"Oh! You're from Galley La then, huh?" M.K. nodded in response to the woman's reply. "Yes, the boat does belong to an Admiral. In fact, she's a local. We're so proud of our little Elana-chan. Might I ask why you were wanting to know?"

"I was hopping she could help me find my mother." M.K. smiled gently.

The older lady nodded, "Oh. Well, Deary. I hope you find her, have a nice day." and with that she trotted down the wharf to another ship that docked.

M.K. shoved her hands into her jean pockets and began walking towards the town adjacent to the docks. The people, the buildings, everything looked just like back were she and Cami had come from. "Wow." she breathed out as she looked around. "It looks just like home." Suddenly her face met with the chest of a man, backing up she rubbed her nose.

He was a large man about Iceberg's age with black hair, his brown eyes looked down to her, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It was my fault." she smiled. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Looking to his attire she noticed he was a Marine - a high ranking Marine. "Oh." she stated. "You're a Marine."

He chuckled, "Yea. I'm a Marine. A Commodore actually. Name's Peter, nice to meet you."

"Miakayla." she smiled. "May, I ask you a question."

"Sure. What is it?" Peter asked resting his forearm on the large sword hanging from his right hip.

"You wouldn't happen to know an Admiral Elana?" M.K. asked.

"Yes, I do. She's sailing with me and my crew. Why?" he seemed a little on guard she had asked about her.

"Would it be completely out of line if I asked to meet with her?" M.K.'s voice sounded shaky. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, she was so nervous.

He breathed out, "I don't know. Depends. Why do you want to meet with her?" his arms were now folded over his chest.

M.K. felt silly for asking, this was an Admiral she was talking about. She wasn't anyone to ask to meet with her. "I wanted to ask her if she might know someone I'm looking for."

Peter clicked his tongue, "Where you from, kid?"

M.K. thought from a moment, should she say Texas or Water 7? "Water 7." she stated.

"Oh?" he seemed interested by the answer. "Do you know Iceberg-san?"

"Yes. Actually I'm staying with him in his mansion. Well, my sister and I that is."

"Huh." he breathed out. "Alright, come on. She's this way."

"What? Really? Just like that?" M.K. seemed confused.

He laughed, "Yea. Don't worry, I don't think you're a threat. You don't have to be so nervous."

She followed along behind him, although it felt more like she was running. He was very long legged and walked on the faster side. They came to a gazebo where a tall slender blonde haired woman was sitting at a glass table in a elegantly designed chair drinking from a wine glass, she smirked looking behind Peter. "Peter-san, what a cute girl. Where did you find her?" she giggled.

Peter shook his head, "Ha, ha. We just sort of ran into each other, and she's here to see you." he stepped aside, M.K. stood staring to the woman before her.

Elana's gentle blue eyes stared into M.K.'s, "Hi." she smiled. "Why don't you come up here?" M.K. nodded slowly, her feet felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. Giving herself a reassuring breath she walked up the stairs to the gazebo. Elana placed her wine glass down, "So, you wanted to see me. What is it, sweetie?"

M.K.'s mind went blank, how was she suppose to ask this question.. Hello, I'm Miakayla Kyo, you wouldn't happen to be my mother would you? No! "Um- I wanted to ask you a question." Elana listened to her. "I'm looking for my and my sister's mother."

"You're mother?" her voice seemed concerned. "Are you lost, dear?"

"Oh, no. It's not like that. I haven't seem my mother since I was about two years old. I barely remember what she looks like, but I do remember her name."

"You poor, dear." Elana spoke up. "Sit." she stated pointing to a chair beside of her. "Tell me about your mother."

M.K. sat down, "Her name is Elana."

The blonde Admiral's eyes lit up, "Really? What a coincidence." she murmured. Her eyes fell to her lap, she breathed out gently, "I wonder." Her gaze met with M.K.'s once more, "What is you're name, darling?"

"It's Miakayla." The red head spoke. "Miakayla Kyo."

Elana's eyes widened, "Miakay-" she paused. "H-how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Elana's hand clasped over her mouth, "You're sister. Is her name- Camilia?"

"Yes." M.K. spoke breathlessly.

Elana's bright blue eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, "Oh my god." her hands shook as she gently placed her hand against M.K.'s cheek. Teary laughs of joy escaped her lips, "Oh my god. Look at you. You're so big, and so beautiful."

M.K.'s eyes quivered back and forth, could this really have happened? "Does- does that mean-"

She hadn't even finished before Elana nodded saying, "Yes." she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again, where is your sister?" she asked happily.

"Cami didn't come. I wanted to make sure before I told her."

"Cami, huh. I see you're still not calling her Camilia." she giggled. She threw her arms about M.K.'s shoulders hugging her tightly. "I can't believe you're back. I thought I had lost you and your sister." Pulling back she brushed the bangs from M.K.'s face. "Look at you, you're all grown up now. How did you come here? Where have you been staying- Oh, I've missed you so much." Elana's eyes fell in sadness, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your sister."

M.K. shook her head, "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. We turned out alright, at least I think so anyway."

The blonde woman smiled gently, "You sound like your father." Her hand pressed to her heart, "Oh. He hasn't seen you since you were just a baby, he would be thrilled to see you now."

"My father?"

"Oh, you and Cami have the same dad." she chuckled. "It's just- oh I'm reminded of so much." Sighing out she looked to M.K., "When I met your father I fell madly in love with him, but I was only a girl. I didn't know what I was doing. We had a baby together - you. I got scared, I was only eighteen, I didn't know the first thing about raising a child and your father, well he had his whole like ahead of him. I didn't even tell him. I kept you, because I loved you too much to let you go, after oh I don't know five or six months after you were born I decided it was selfish of me to not tell him about you. I took you to him and introduced you as his daughter, he fell in love with you as soon as he saw you. I called you Mia at the time, he said you were too beautiful to be called simply Mia, so he named you Miakayla. Still spelled with 'Mia' in your name. Somewhere between the hellos and I missed you we-" A light blush came across Elana's face. "Well, let's just that's the reason you and your sister are so close in age." She sighed out gently, "But, my father wouldn't have me to marry a lowly shipwright. He wanted better things for me, so he came and took me away. We moved to Loguetown, my brother and mother were already there. My father and I because we were both Marines at the time had to stay behind in Shima to finish up work before we moved."

"Did your parents know about me?"

"Of course, they were cross with me at first but they loved you too much to stay mad at me long."

"Hey, wait. You said brother. We have an uncle?"

"Yes. His name is Smoker." She smiled it slowly faded as she spoke again. "Your father never met Camilia, I don't even think I ever told him about her." she shook her head.

"So. What happened? I don't remember much because I was so little, but I do remember Tom-san and explosions before I blacked out and ended up way far away from here."

Elana bit her bottom lip, "I'd hoped you had forgotten about that day. When you were two and a half and Cami was just a little over a year some pirates came into Loguetown, they had heard the Kyos were in town. My family had money, I always hated that about my life. Everyone always wanted it. They took you and your sister from your beds. I was distraught. I didn't know what to do, the note said they had taken the both of you back to Shima and that they wanted the money or they would kill the both of you. I immediately went after you both. After agonizing weeks at sea I finally made it to Shima, Tom-san just so happened to be there. He was an old friend of mine through your father, I asked him if he'd seen my girls. He had met you before but never Camilia, he said that he had seen a girl like you but didn't think it was you because she had a sister. I told him what happened, then he informed me that he had seen the pirates leaving Shima. They were headed to an abandoned island about three days out called the Lost Island. That island is sunk now, it was filled with wicked things, they took the men's lives that kidnapped you and your sister. But didn't harm a single hair on either of your heads, they feed on innocence like it's a drug. Because you both were only babies you were perfect. They stole you and hid you, but Tom-san and I found you and took you back. The explosions you remember were the monsters coming after us, they wanted you back. The only way I could save you was to let you go. Tom-san took you out into the water and that was it, you were gone." M.K. looked mortified. "Tom-san sunk the island. It was a marvel of science, a island that stood above the stormy waves."

"A boat?" M.K. asked.

"Yes. No one had ever heard of anything like it before. I don't even know who built it. But Tom-san busted every bulkhead on the ship and it sank to the bottom of the sea. Those creatures may be powerful but they can not swim."

"They drown?" the red head asked.

"Yes." the elder replied. "Tom-san told me you two would find your way back here." she stroked M.K.'s cheek. "He was right. What happened after you two disappeared?"

M.K. laughed lightly, "Oh, we landed in a totally different world than this. We landed in the state of Texas in a little town just outside of Amarillo."

"Texas?" Elana asked tilting her head. "What island is that?"

"It's not, it's a state on the continent of American. Which is sort of like an island, only it's big. Like really, really, really big." The teen stressed. "We grew up on a ranch there, raising cows and horses. It wasn't un till about a week ago that we came here. Or rather landed here."

"Landed?" she asked interested in her daughter's story.

"Yea, in a ship called the _Midnight Eclipse._" She smiled brightly. "We landed on a beautiful island called Water 7."  
"Really?" Elana spoke in a fascinated manor. Her eyes brightened up, "Did you happen to meet a man by the name of Iceberg?"

"Yes!" M.K. spoke happily. "He's so sweet, he's letting Cami and I stay in his mansion."

Elana closed her eyes as a joyous smiled played at her lips, "That man is like an angel." she spoke sweetly. "Do you really like him?"

"Of course. He's like a dad." she giggled.

"He is your dad." Elana smiled.


	20. None of This Should've Happened to You

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 20 - - None of This Should've Happened to You

M.K. stared wide eyed to her mother, "Come again?"

"Iceberg. He's your and Cami's dad." Elana smiled gently. "It makes my heart sing that he's caring for you like his daughters." She looked over to her, "It's funny, I was in Water 7 just a few days ago. He didn't mention anything, in fact I never saw either of you."

"Oh. We were at Dock 1."

"Ah. So you've met Iceberg's colorful array of shipwrights then?" The elder smiled happily.

"Yea." M.K.'s voice sounded sad. She began to think about Paulie when she mentioned Dock 1, she really felt bad for walking out like that, but he had accused her like she had done - who was she kidding, she had done something wrong. Horribly wrong.

Elana looked to her, "Love, what's the matter?" you look sad. "Is it something I said?"

"No." M.K. sighed out. "It's something I did. I was a real jerk to the only guy who looked at me differently from everyone else. And I- I did something really stupid, and now I've lost him."

Elana took her daughter into her arms, "Oh, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll forgive you for whatever it was." She ran her fingers gently through M.K.'s long red hair. "Love is a funny thing, baby girl. It's like the sun, just because it rains or gets stormy doesn't mean it isn't there. You just need to blow away all those storm clouds and let a little light shine through." she smiled gently wiping the tear that began to stream down M.K.'s cheek. "Oh, please don't be so saddened. I know he'll forgive you."

M.K. shook her head bitterly, "I can't forgive me. How can he?"

Elana looked deeply into her daughter's eyes. "You're not perfect. You're still learning, you're on the grand journey of life. Show yourself some patience, give yourself some grace, forgive yourself even though the cost was great." She smiled gently, "It takes a person with a great heart to forgive someone else, but it take a strong person to forgive themselves. You're stronger than you think."

M.K. nodded, "Thank you."

Peter walked over to Elana, "Admiral Elana, we should really be departing."

She nodded. "Thank you, Peter-san." looking to M.K. she spoke, "How would you like to come along with me? I'm going back to Marine Ford, I have business there. I can have one of my men, or Peter here bring you back to Shima. I would love for you to come."

M.K. nodded, "Sounds great. But what about the boat I borrowed?"

Smiling she looked to Peter, "Would you go to the wharf and put M.K.'s boat on my pass, and gather her things and put them in my cabin." He nodded once and saluted before going to the wharf. She smiled to her daughter, "There, all taken care of. Now all we have

to do is catch up." she giggled kissing her daughter on the nose.

** Five Days Later **

Back at Water 7 Cami had been hanging out with Ja' all day, the two of them had been traversing all over Water 7 on Yagara bulls racing each other. Cami reined the grinning blue colored water creature to a halt laughing out. "Ha! I thought I lost you back there."

Ja' chuckled, "Who me?"

She shook her head, "Uh-hu." the evening sun had began to set over the large wall surrounding Water 7. "Well, Ja'. It's been fun, but I've really got to head back home. See you."

He nodded, "Bye." reining the bull around he hissed out. "Damn it. All freaking day and nothing about those paper, oh but everything else she's quiet the little jabber box." The Yagara bull he was ridding in turned it's head glaring at him, sneering out. "What?" he barked. "It's none of your business!" The bull snorted out before turning and swimming on. Jabura leaned back propping his feet up on the edge of the saddle boat, "There has got to be something I can do to make he tell me." he growled.

"Jabura." a harsh voice called to him from the edge of the stone sidewalk. The wolf man looked to his right seeing Lucci, he had an irritated look. Which wasn't saying much for Lucci, he always looked mad. "I want to talk to you." he turned on his heel and started walking. "Meet me at the base."

"'Meet me at the base'." Jabura sneered. "Come on." he clucked the reins making the bull speed up. After returning him to the stable he marched to the base where they had been meeting every so often to brief on what was going on. It was an old abandoned warehouse. Lucci was leaning on the wall outside waiting for his fellow agent. "What?" the wolf barked out angrily. "I was busy."

Lucci snuffed out, "Yes, of course. I'm terribly sorry." his voice was demining. Jabura glared at him growling out. The leopard man looked sternly, "What were you doing all day?"

The pony tailed man huffed out, "What do you care?"

Lucci grabbed Jabura's opened shirt in one hand jerking him up, "Listen to me and listen to me carefully, because I am only going to tell you this once. Stop fooling around with that girl and do your job, or I can and will kill you, Jabura. Do you understand me?"

The wolf laughed out sarcastically, "Heh. Touchy, touchy. I was doing my job, Lucci. What about you?" he asked pulled Lucci's hand from his shirt. "I haven't been seeing much man talk between you and the blonde weirdo."

"I have been talking with him, thank you very much. But I mean it about the girl, she's not the target." With that he turned walking into the darkened alley way disappearing into the blackness.

Jabura growled out, "Jerk." he walked into the building. It was dark but his wolf eyes could see well enough in the dark. He walked aimlessly around the broken down building, "I need a way to scare it out of her." he tapped his chin. "But how?" Sitting down at a chair in front of a table he clicked his tongue leaning the chair back, "I've also got to keep her away from Lucci for good." A devious smile pulled at his lips as his eyes caught a glimpse of something in the dark, "Huh. This should do just perfectly."

The morning sun on Marine Ford had risen over the water line, the remaining blueness of the night had given way to the vividness of morning. M.K. had been hanging out with her mother for the past five days catching up on sixteen years. M.K. sat on the floor in front of her mother who was seated on the bed behind her braiding her daughter's hair. M.K. yawned out. "Oh. It's too early." she rubbed her eyes.

Elana giggled, "I know. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." the younger yawned out again.

Peter knocked hard against the door. "Admiral Elana, there a call for Miss Miakayla, it's urgent."

M.K. jumped up quickly and opening the door and following Peter to the Mushi. "Who is it?"

"You're sister."

** Several hours Earlier **

Cami had woken up early to care for Jay, she was going to meet up with Lucci that morning he had the day and she was going to hang out the whole day with him. After feeding the bay horse she patted his neck, "Alright then, Mr. Jay Bay. I'm off, be good." The horse whined and bobbed his head as she left. The light had just begun to flood out the darkness, long shadows cascaded across the road. Cami hummed as she walked along, she stopped looking over her shoulder. Shrugging it off she kept walking on, after a few minutes she stopped again turning around looking behind her. Nothing. "Weird." she stated out loud. Turning around Cami's eyes widened as her pupils dilated, "Oh god." she gasped out.

Standing before her was a bull masked man in a cloak, he held a gun in his hand. She felt the blood in her body rush cold. The masked man seized her arm dragging her into an alley way, she went to scream he shoved the gun against her forehead. "Don't." his voice was maniacal. "Not unless you want to die."

She gasped out as tears streamed down her cheeks, even though she was breathing she felt like she would faint. "W-what do you want?" she cried.

"Pluton. Lost Island." his masked head turned sideways as he spoke, "Heard of them?"

Her eyes widened. "N-no. I haven't."

He shoved the gun in her mouth, "Lies. Tell me the truth, now. Where are the papers?" She shook her head, the metal gun's metallic taste burned her tongue. He growled out, "You only get to try my patience once. I'm going to ask you again: Where, are the paper?"

His voice. Despite the fact he sounded like a raving lunatic, his voice sounded familiar. She went to speak, he removed the gun. "I-" she swallowed hard. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Wrong answer." he stated. Shoving the gun to her forehead, he clicked back the hammer. His finger hesitated over the trigger, he growled out. His thoughts couldn't hold back what his boss has said, 'Don't kill her, I don't want Iceberg involved'. He turned the gun in his hand and hit her hard against the cheek with the back of his hand knocking her down. "Tell me!" he demanded.

She whipped the blood from her lip, "I do not know!" she yelled. "I've never heard of those paper in my life!"

He clenched her shirt in his hand, "Listen to me you little parasite, I'm giving you to the count of three before I blow your brains out." he held the gun to her head. "One. Two."

Suddenly he flew to the side dropping Cami she fell into the arm of a man, "Three!" he yelled out. It was Franky. He held her close to his chest as he took of running, "Don't worry, kid. I've got you." he ran straight for Iceberg's mansion. Bursting through the door he yelled out loudly, "Iceberg!"

The blue haired man came running down from his office, "What? Oh my god! Cami! Are you alright?" He took her in his arms from Franky. "What happened?" She began crying into his shoulder.

Franky slid his glasses up, "Apparently, that woman who came here for the papers has a friend. He tried to kill her over them. This has gone on long enough, Iceberg, we need to get out of Water 7 before someone gets killed."

The elder nodded, "I know." he soothed the young girl in his arms. He picked her up, "Come on, we need to go the three of us and discuss how we are going to do this."

After about an hour of talking the three of them had decided: they were going to take the papers of both Pluton and the Lost Island. Set up a ball and invite the town and while everyone is absorbed in the ball they will slip out quietly board the Puffing Tom, Iceberg would personally choose Five Conductors to man the train, one of whom will be Kokoro, who will be the only person aboard the train who knows the final destination.

Franky nodded, "So. Not even you will know where we will be going?"

Iceberg nodded, "Correct. I will give four days to set up. On the evening of the fourth day we will slip out, hopefully unnoticed."

Cami looked up teary eyed, "I have to call M.K. She needs to know."

Iceberg looked to her nodded, "Yes, call her. Don't explain anything, just tell her to come home."

The younger nodded. After phoning Kokoro she learned M.K. had went to Shima to meet with Admiral Elana, after talking with the dock woman at Shima she called Marine Ford desperately asking Peter to get M.K. The elder sister picked up, "Cami, Cami. What happened? Are you alright?"

"M.K., I need you to come home, now. I can't explain anything." The younger cried out.

"What happened? I'll leave right now." M.K. stated.

Iceberg looked to Cami and nodded, "I was almost killed." the black haired girl replied. "Please, I can't stay on much longer. Come home, now. Hurry. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." M.K. hung up after her sister said good bye. She looked down to her lap. "Dear god in heaven." she jumped up quickly running to Elana's room. "I have to go, I have to go now. Something happened to Cami, I don't know all the details, but someone tried to kill her."

Elana clasped her hand over her mouth, "Oh god no." Standing she nodded, "Alright come, we will leave right now." The two of them left straight away to Elana's ship gathering only the necessities before sailing right to Water 7. The journey from Shima to Marine Ford was two days, and from Shima to Water 7 was another two days - an agonizing four day trip lay a head. M.K. leaned against the main mast with her hands over her face while Elana sat in her office crying. This felt like the last time she had lost her daughters only this time it was scarier. Peter watched in sadness that he couldn't do anything to help his commanding officer or her daughter.

Iceberg had cut off all people coming in and out of his mansion but Paulie. He was the only one during this whole charade he trusted. Even Franky remained in the mansion incase something were to happen, Cami staid in her room with her fingers tightly wound into Tex's thick fur.

The days ebbed along slowly, Iceberg in secret hired five conductors that he trusted. Kokoro being one of them.

The morning of the fourth day everything was set up for the ball and the grand escape. Cami sat on her bed staring at the beautiful ball gown Iceberg had picked out for her, it was long with a deep red color. The sleeves came down over the shoulder while a loose halter like top looped about the back, it was low cut in the back and figure hugging in the front. A dazzling set of shoulder jewelry hung from the right shoulder, diamonds and pearls twinkled in the light gleaming through the window. She sighed out, even though she would look stunning and everyone there would be having the time of their lives she knew the real reasoning behind it all and it saddened her.

Iceberg walked in, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She shook her head, "I'm worried M.K. won't be here on time, I want to at least say goodbye." she sobbed out. "What if I never see-"

He stopped her placing his finger against her lips, "Hey now, we're not leaving for forever. And besides, she'll be here. She was only at Marine Ford." Cami bit her lips and pulled her knees up to her chest crying, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, dear. I truly am. None of this should have happened to you."


	21. Are They Ever Coming Back?

We're Here

A One Piece Story

Chapter 21 - - Are They Ever Coming Back?

M.K. paced back and forth on the deck of the boat she and Elana were sailing on. "This is taking to long." she groaned out running her fingers through her hair.

Elana looked to her, "I know, Love. Please, be patience. We're almost there." she took her daughter's hand pulling her into her arms stroking her head.

The afternoon sun began to sink low in the sky, Peter walked over to them, "We're just about to pass the Outer Station."

As they sailed by there wasn't anyone there. "How odd." Elana noted. "Normally Kokoro would be here."

M.K. stood at the bow of the ship, they neared Water 7, setting sun's ray gleamed off of the fountain island before her. It was very beautiful. The water shimmered like diamonds and the buildings like pearls. M.K. didn't even wait for the boat to be tied to the dock, she leaped from the edge of the railing onto the wharf and took off running towards Iceberg's mansion. "Miakayla! Miakayla, wait!" Elana called to her, then she too took off running after her daughter while Peter stayed behind to tend to the ship.

M.K. stopped panting out just as Iceberg's mansion came into view, pressing her hands against her knees she breathed for a few moments. Elana caught up to her, she was panting nearly as hard. She ran into the mansion, "Cami!" Running up the stairs she burst through the doorway to her sister's room. "Cami! Where are you?" It was silent. There was no one there. "W-what?!"

Elana walked up the steps looking around. "Did they leave?"

M.K. shook her head, "No. No. They wouldn't have just left, not with out leaving a note or something. Right?" she asked looking pleadingly up to her mother for answer.

Elana smiled gently trying to calm the frantic girl, "Come on, we'll go to his office. There might be a note there." They walked through the double doors leading to Iceberg's office. There was a neatly signed letter to M.K. leaning against the lamp on the desk.

The red head took it tearing open the top and began reading it:

"M.K. We're at the Community Center. Iceberg is hosting a ball for the town. I hope you get this in time to come. There is a beautiful dress waiting for you in your room. We got one for mom if you happened to find her, I hope she will like it. I love you tons. Cami."

M.K. turned the letter over and over in her hands, "She's so calm. I don't understand. And a ball?"

Elana looked at the letter, "Hmm. I think we'd better just go and change. I believe there is more to this than what we're seeing." M.K. nodded and followed after her mother to her room.

At the ball Iceberg and Cami were greeting everyone as they came in. Cami looked up to him, "Iceberg. Do you think she'll make it in time?"

Iceberg nodded, "Yes. I'm sure she will." he smiled gently. "You don't have to stay over here with me, why don't you go and spend some time with Teri or Lucci."

Cami glanced out into the crowd of people, Teri who was wearing a knee length red halter dress standing beside of Franky who was in a white suit she was tugging playfully at his coat saying he looked quiet handsome and should wear things like this more often. Her eyes then traveled across the room to where Lucci was standing dressed completely in black from his shirt to his shoes his arms were crossed over his chest, Paulie was beside of him who too was wearing black suit but had a nice white button up on under it, they looked as like they were arguing over something.

She hadn't talked to Lucci since the mysterious man in the alley way attacked her, she slowly made her way over to the tall black haired man. "Hey, Lucci." she smiled gently.

The two stopped their banter to look at the teen, Lucci smiled to her. "Cami, you look very beautiful." he complemented. She did look outstanding in the peony halter gown she had chosen to wear tonight, she had pulled her long black hair into a side pony tail with a lace braid along the edge that came down to her waist with tiny red rose buds trailing down the braid.

Her eyes lightened up, "Thank you. You look nice too. I like the suit much better than your other outfit." she teased. The black haired girl looked over to Paulie, "And you need to loose the goggles. Seriously? You're at a formal ball."

He scoffed. "Huh. I'm not changing my entire look, I look fine, woman. Leave me alone."

Cami seized his goggles, "I'll take these, and thank you for calling me a woman." She handed the goggles to Lucci who looked at them with distain before taking them. "Hmm." she tapped her chin. "Turn." she stated spinning her finger. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned till his back was facing her and stopped as she told him to so.

"Ouch!" he yelped at she pulled his hair back banding it into a ponytail with a black leather strap she had on her wrist. "What the hell!?"

She smirked, "There. Now you look much better."

Paulie fidgeted with the leather strapping in his hair complaining, "Why can't you mess with Lucci?"

Looking over to the black haired man she shook her head, "There's no reason for me too, he looks perfectly fine." Lucci smirked to Paulie.

Just as the blonde was about to say something more to her Teri came over taking Cami's arm. "Hey, come on. Come dance with me."

Cami giggled following after her friend. "Alright."

Paulie growled out, "Ugh. Now I look like you." he sneered.

Lucci shook his head. "No. No, you don't." he grabbed up his top hat placing it on his head and tossing Paulie his goggles. "You lack my class." With that he walked over to the two dancing girls cutting in and taking Cami into his arms and began dancing with her.

Teri walked over to Paulie who was glaring at Lucci. "Jerk." he mutter then shoved his goggles into his dress pant's pocket.

She looked up to him, "Why the angry look, Paulie? Aren't you enjoying yourself, every woman in Water 7 in wearing floor length dresses."

He looked down to her, "Yes, they are. But now their compensating by showing off their chests."

"We just can't please you can we." she stated pursing her lips. He huffed out leaning against the wall. "Why don't you go dance with one of those chest exposing women then, huh?"

"No."

"Aw come on, I'll dance with you." Teri grinned. "I'll even let you lead." she laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine where I am." he spoke gruffly.

"Suit yourself." she sighed walking over to Franky grabbing him and pulling him out to dance.

After Lucci finished dancing with Cami he walked over to Paulie crossing his arms. "There has got to be one woman in all of Water 7 that your attracted to, Paulie."

Paulie spoke out in an irritated manor to the man standing beside of him, " You're right. There is, but she isn't here."

Cami walked back over to Iceberg sighing out in content, "You were right, I needed that. It lightened my mood."

He smiled brightly, "I'm glad."

Suddenly the teens eyes began to sparkle, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! M.K.!" she ran over grabbing her sister about the waist hugging her tightly.

The elder held her sister in her arms, "Hey." she giggled. "I missed you."

Cami nodded, "Yea. I missed you too."

"There's someone I want to introduce you too." M.K. stated turning towards Elana who was just walking in. She looked stunning, she was wearing a sky blue floor length empire dress with a silver colored belt and white sash over her arms with her medium length blonde hair down and loose.

Iceberg marveled out, "Elana-chan?"

"This is our mother." M.K. smiled brightly.

Cami looked at the beautiful blonde woman before her, "Really?" she became excited.

Elana walked over to Cami taking her cheek into her hand, "Look at my baby girl, you're so beautiful." Cami hugged her tightly, Elana kissed the top of her head.

Iceberg still looked at Elana is awe, "You're their mother?"

She nodded, "Yes." pulling away from Cami's hug she looked to Iceberg. "Actually there is something you need to know too, Iceberg."

"What's that?" the blue haired man asked.

Elana placed her hands on both of her daughter's shoulders, "These girls, they're your daughters too."

Cami's eyes widened. "You mean. He's my? Too cool!" she exclaimed out.

Iceberg looked at them, "Two. I thought it was only the one, and- and I thought- Oh what does that matter now." He laughed lightly, "Huh, what a coincidence. I have been taking care of my girls as though they were my own with out even knowing." He took M.K. into his arms hugging her, "I'm glad you're back."

Lucci turned looking towards Cami when he had heard her exclaim out 'Too cool'. He noticed M.K. "Huh." he noted out loud.

Paulie looked over to him, "What- " his eyes caught sight of M.K. He felt his heart jump into his throat, she was so beautiful. The dress Iceberg had picked out for her suited her perfectly, it was a flowing lavender over the shoulder empire waist maxi dress with a silver beaded shoulder piece and belt. Even her hair was perfect, Elana had pulled it up into a bun with several of her bouncing red curls falling about her face and neck, flowers and shimmering beads twinned in and out of her hair. "Wow." he breathed out. He pulled himself up from the wall and walked over towards them, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "M.K."

Turning around her eyes darted back and forth as she looked him over entirely, "Paulie." she blinked several times.

"W-will you dance with me?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded smiling sweetly and placing her hand into his.

Elana looked over to Iceberg, "Who's that?"

"That's Paulie, he's one of my Dock 1 foremen."

"Oh." Elana breathed out smiling, "He must be the guy she was talking about."

Iceberg looked to her, "Elana, I have to talk to you about something. It's important." He took her hand, "Come with me." nodding she followed after him.

Cami sat down in the chair beside of the window watching her sister and Paulie dance. "He's not bad." she noted out loud.

M.K. hadn't ever dance with a guy before, the only dancing she had ever done was with one of her best girl friends back home at an Art Show. Her mind raced as she tried to remember everything Syra had told her, but her thoughts kept trailing to what she was going to say to him. "I'm sorry." he spoke breaking the silence.

She looked up to him, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry about everything, what happened before. After you left that day, I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. And when I saw you today, I -"

"I know." she spoke up. "I felt the same way. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that - I didn't even tell you goodbye. And I felt like a horrible person because of it. Will you forgive me for the things I said and what I did?"

He took her hand walking from the dance floor and sighed out softly, "Well, there's blame for both of us to share." He took her face tenderly into his hands, "But none of that matters anymore." She turned her head into his hand closing her eyes, he kissed her forehead lovingly.

She threw her arms around him holding on tightly to him, a smile spread across her lips, "You know, you still owe me that date."

He chuckled, "Yea. I guess I do."

Iceberg walked over to them, "I really hate to take her away, but, M.K., I need to talk to you."

The red head nodded, "Alright." She followed Iceberg over to where Cami, Elana, and Franky were.

He turn looking to her, "I explained it already to your mother, but now I have to tell you." He began to tell her that soon he, Cami, and Franky would be leaving Water 7 to keep themselves and something very important safe. Refraining from telling her to many details for fear the same thing would happen to her as Cami he finished with, "I know you don't quiet understand what's happening, but I fear that the same thing will happen to you if I tell you anymore."

She nodded, "I understand. How long do you have?"

Iceberg looked to Cami and Franky, the larger blue haired man in white spoke. "About an hour."

M.K. nodded slowly, "Okay." she turned looking to Cami. "Well, I'd better get at least one dance out of you."

The younger grabbed her sister's hand, "Then come on." the two of them spun effortlessly across the dance floor giggling to each other.

Elana and Iceberg watched their two daughters happily. "Look at them." he smiled. "How did we make such perfect little girls?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. But we are truly blessed to have them here with us both."

Iceberg took Elana's hand into his kissing it, "May I have this dance?" She giggled lightly nodding and following him out to the dance floor.

Cami looked over M.K.'s shoulder, "Hey. Look." she spun her sister so she was now looking over her shoulder.

The elder smiled, "Aw, they are so cute." she stated watching their parents dancing together. Her eyes glanced over to Lucci who was standing by the drink's tables, "Hey, have you danced with Lucci yet?"

"Yea. We danced earlier." the younger smiled spinning her sister again so she was now looking towards Lucci. "He looks lonely." she giggled out. "We should go ask him to dance." a grinned twitched across her lips as she spoke.

The elder nodded, "Oh, yes. Lets."

The two of them pranced over to Lucci, seeing them both coming towards him he raised his eye brow. "Yes?"

"Mr. Rob Lucci." M.K. spoke.

"We would like to ask you to take this dance." the younger smiled bowing to him.

He shook his head laughing lightly, "You want me to dance with both of you?" They nodded happily. "Alright." he stated ushering them to the dance floor.

Cami bounced up, "I'm going to go get them to bump the beat up a little bit." running over to the DJ Iceberg had hired asking him to bring the beat up.

He nodded speaking over the intercom, "Alright everybody, time to bring up the beat a little bit by request."

She ran back over to Lucci and M.K., the black haired man took Cami to his right and M.K. to his left. He spun the both of them out twirling them and pulled them back into his chest. Then sending M.K. out he twirled her once pulling her back as he sent Cami out twirling her around then pulled her into him. He let them both go as they stepped out spinning around then took his hands again spinning him so that his arms were crossed in front of him. M.K. let go of his hand spinning once while he twirled Cami and around pulling her in and switched doing the same to M.K.

Most of the people dancing around them had stopped to watch the three of them dancing marveling at how good they were. Elana looked to Iceberg laughing, "Wow. You're foremen are quiet the dancers."

Teri laughed out, "You go, girls!"

Luffy's crew had been invited to Iceberg's ball as well, Sanji watched as the two girls spun and twirled around Lucci. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! We don't we dance like that?" he asked with big red hearts over his eyes.

Nami and Robin who were both dressed in long ball gowns in light tangerine and deep purple matching their appropriate owner's favorite color. Luffy was watching in awe, Nami had managed to get into a simple black suit although he was only wearing the button up and the tie and had removed the coat. "Awesome!" he marveled. "I wonder if they will become part of my crew?"

Sanji twirled around happily, "I agree!"

Zoro groaned out, "You two are impossible." He was dress in a deep green suit wearing a vest rather than a suit coat.

Chopper who was wearing just a tie along with his normal attire looked up to his captain, "I thought you were looking for a shipwright?"

"I am." the Luffy noted. "But they both seem to be attached to shipwrights, so maybe one of them would come along."

Nami raised her eye brow in awe, "That's actually smart, but a bad idea, Luffy."

"Oh. Why, Nami?" he asked looking to her.

"Don't you pay attention?" She stated clonking his head. She pointed to Elana. "That's their mother."

"So." he stated rubbing his head. "Should I go ask or something?"

"No!" she and Zoro spoke angrily. "She's a marine!"

"Marine? But she's too pretty to be a marine." He stated crossing his arms.

Nami slammed her hand on her head, "Never mind. You know what, Sanji. Come on, let's go dance." The swooning cook grabbed her hand spinning her out onto the dance floor.

Lucci, Cami, and M.K. all walked off of the dance floor, Cami looked up to the man. "You're really good, but I am surprised we didn't hit heads out there at least once."

He smirked, "I knew what I was doing." he took Cami's hand kissing it. "I'll be right back."

The younger nodded and followed her sister over to their parents. Iceberg looked to them both, "It's time, girls." Cami sighed out nodded. He looked to M.K., "Would you go and get Paulie? Tell him it's time to go."

The red head nodded walking over to Paulie, as she made her way across the dance floor. She noticed Lucci talking with Kaku, then they both left. Shaking her head she went over to Paulie, "Hey." he turned to her.

He smirked, "I saw you, Cami, and Lucci. You're very good."

"Oh?" she giggled. "Well, I think Lucci was doing most of that." Stepping closer to him she pulled him down gently speaking into his ear. "Iceberg says it's time for them to go." He nodded following after her.

She walked back over to Elana, but Iceberg, Cami, and Franky were already gone. The blonde woman spoke softly to her daughter, "He said wait a few minutes before leaving, he will wait for you at the station."

"Are you coming?" M.K. asked. Her mother shook her head saying she was staying at the ball to ensure the guests didn't suspect anything then walked off into the crowd.

Iceberg, Cami, and Franky all quickly made their way towards Blue Station. Cami pulled a black cloak over her shoulders tying it about her neck. Cami's eyes caught glimpse of something that made her heart turn ice cold. There was the masked man who tried to kill her, upon his shoulder a white pigeon - Hattori. "L-Luc-ci." she murmured out. Lucci was heading back towards the ball wearing his bull head costume, he saw Cami leaving. Iceberg and Franky were already out of sight. Cami stopped, she was in shock. Lucci started walking towards her. Why was she leaving? She screamed out as he came closer, "No!"

Taken back by her scream Lucci stopped shaking his head, "Wait, Cami." he spoke raising his hand up trying to reassure her.

She took off running as fast as she could. Tears streaming down her cheeks, "No. No. No."

Lucci watched as she ran, "What the?"

He went to go after her, Kaku grabbed his shoulder. "No. Come on. We have a job to do." He turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the ball cursing to himself.

Just as Lucci disappeared into the alley way that lead to the community center M.K. and Paulie walked past. Kaku saw them narrowing his eyes, "Huh. What are you three up to?" he jumped from the ground to the roof of a building and began following after them.

Right as M.K. and Paulie came into Blue Station, Cami was frantically telling Iceberg that she had seen the masked man and he was going to the ball. She was crying. M.K. rushed over to her, "Cami! What happened?"

Iceberg shook his head, "Paulie, M.K., did you see anyone following you?" They both shook their heads. He nodded, "Good. Hurry and say your goodbyes, girls. we have to leave right away." He turned to Paulie, "I need to speak with you." Paulie nodded following his boss over to the other side of the station. "Paulie. I'm going to make you the V.P. of the company."

Paulie's eyes grew wide, "W-what?"

"I need someone here I can trust that will care for the company. And one more thing, it's about Miakayla." he paused. "I want you to take good care of her, don't let anything happen to her."

Paulie looked over to the red head who was still hugging her sister he nodded, "I promise."

Iceberg sighed out looking to the floor, "She's my daughter." his eyes met with Paulie's again. "My real daughter. And should any major event happen, I want the both of you to make a decision together."

Paulie looked at Iceberg in astonishment, "S-she's your daughter?"

Iceberg nodded, "Yes. Paulie, Thank you for everything." He held out his hand to the foremen, the blonde took it shaking it. Iceberg turned on his heel walking back over to the girls taking them both into his arms holding them tightly.

Kokoro walked up behind Paulie, "Hey. I want to tell you something."

He turned looking to her, "What is it?"

She pulled him down to her, speaking lowly so only he could hear. "Iceberg doesn't know I'm going to tell you this, but in case something should go wrong, I want you to tell M.K. to 'remember the place you were born'." He stood back straight, Kokoro patted his shoulder, "Be a good boy, Paulie."

Iceberg kissed M.K. on the head, "I love you. Be good." he smiled pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear that had blown out from the wind blowing over the ocean.

She nodded, "I will."

Cami grabbed her sister tightly, "Goodbye." then pulled away.

Kokoro walked over to them, Tex was following at her heels. "Are we just about ready?" Iceberg and Cami nodded. "Alright then, we'd better get going." she boarded the train.

Cami waved to M.K. as she got on with Tex and Iceberg. Franky gave her and Paulie a thumbs up before getting on himself.

The Five Conductors began to board the train next, they all wore black cloaks but one who wore a green one. They quickly boarded. The Puffing Tom's shrill whistle blew, Paulie pulled M.K. back gently by the shoulders.

She watched as the emerald green train disappeared out into the ocean. The wind blew her loose hair about her face. Paulie reached into his suit coat pulling out a cigar case taking one out and lighting it. M.K. looked up to him, "Paulie." he turned to her. "Are they ever coming back?"

Looking down to his feet he sighed out a breath of smoke, "I- I don't know."


End file.
